Private Lessons
by Gewaltgoere
Summary: SS/HG Snamione, Snape/Hermine . Lange - viel zu lange - schon schwärmt Hermine für ihren Zaubertränkelehrer... Daher beschließt sie ihm ihre Gefühle zu offenbaren - und da fängt die Geschichte an.
1. Prolog: Der Meister der Zaubertränke

**Prolog: Prolog – Der Meister der Zaubertränke**

Mit wehendem Umhang betrat er den kalten Kerker und durch sein Auftreten wurde die Luft, so schien es, noch eisiger. Kaum stand er hinter seinem Tisch, begann er die Klasse in sein Fach – Zaubertränke – einzuführen: „Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr wirklich die Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu sehen lernt, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören." Jedes seiner Worte verursachte bei Hermine die reinste Gänsehaut, die bestimmt nicht von der Kälte rührte. Seine Worte fesselten sie, machten sie neugierig. „Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod verkorkt – sofern ihr kein großer Haufen Dummköpfe seid, wie ich sie sonst immer in der Klasse habe." Damals hatte ein Verlangen in ihrer Kehle gebrannt, wie sie es heute immer noch spürte. Sie wollte Professor Snape beweisen, dass sie kein Dummkopf war, wollte ihm zeigen, was sie drauf hatte. Sie würde um seine Anerkennung kämpfen.

Im Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors schlug Hermine Granger die Augen auf. „Uuh…" Sie rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, setzte sich aufrecht ins Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster in den wolkenlosen Himmel, an dem grade die Sonne aufging. „Warum träum ich denn davon…", murmelte sie, „das ist doch schon…so lange her."


	2. Kapitel 1: Dieses Gefühl namens Liebe

Kapitel 1: Dieses Gefühl namens Liebe

„Soll ich mitkommen?", fragte Ron freundlich, der grade mitten in seinen Verwandlungshausaufgaben steckte, und sah Hermine über die Pergamentrolle an.  
„Nein." Sie packte ihre Sachen, die auf dem Tisch lagen, in ihre Tasche.  
„Soll _Harry_ mitkommen?", fragte er weiter.

„Nein – warum sollte Harry mitkommen sollen und du nicht…wo ist der Unterschied zwischen euch?", sagte Hermine abwesend, während sie nun auch ihre letzten Gegenstände ordentlich verstaut hatte.

„Oh…ja…hehe…", stammelte Ron und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, was die Tatsache, dass er rot wurde, nicht vertuschte.  
„Man beachte diese Schönheit", begann Ginny, die bei ihnen im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, deutete mit der Hand in Richtung Ron und Harry, und fuhr fort:  
„Diese Intelligenz, der Mut, die Stärke… und dann schau dir mal Ron an!"  
„Haha…", erwiderte Ron matt, doch Harry verfiel in ein Lachen und Hermine ließ ein leichtes Kichern von sich hören. Ron sah sie scharf an, als wolle er fragen, wie sie es denn wagen konnte, über ihn zu lachen, und spitzzüngig zischte er: „Wolltest du nicht zu Snape?" „Tss!", machte Hermine, drehte ihren Kopf weg und stürmte dann die Treppen hoch zum leeren Mädchenschlafsaal. Sie warf ihre Tasche auf ihr Bett und starrte kurz aus dem Fenster, dann seufzte sie schwer. Sie ballte ihre Hand zu einer Faust und der eben noch betrübte Blick verwandelte sich zu einem wild entschlossenem. Heute würde es sein… heute würde sie es wagen… sie wollte nicht mehr länger warten. Sie konnte nicht mehr länger warten.  
Sie hatte fünf Jahre gewartet – heute musste es sein.  
Anfangs hatte sie versucht, sich ihre Gefühle auszureden – sie wäre damals nur elf Jahre alt gewesen und nichts über Liebe wüsste (was wohl unter anderem daran lag, dass man darüber nichts in Büchern lernen konnte). Doch dieses zähe, lauwarme Gefühl das ihr Herz umschloss verschwand nicht… ihre Gefühle wurden von Jahr zu Jahr stärker…

Sie schloss die Augen und fasste sich mit einer Hand an den Kopf. Warum musste das ihr passieren? Ihr, der Musterschülerin Hermine Granger? Sie stieß einen erneuten Seufzer aus.

Als sie erkannte, was diese Gefühle bedeuteten, dass es _Liebe_ war, versuchte sie diese Gefühle auf eine andere Person abzulenken. Das stellte sich aber als schwerer als gedacht heraus – was vielleicht daran lag, das diese Person ein Idiot war… liebenswert, aber seine Gefühlswelt war zu vergleichen mit dem eines Teelöffels.  
Hermine hatte wirklich alles versucht…sie hat Abstand zu jenem, der ihr Herz verzaubert hatte, gehalten. Sie wollte ihn vergessen, sich von ihm ablenken, ihn nie wieder sehen, aus ihrem Gedächtnis verbannen… doch es war so schwer, wenn der Auserwählte…  
der eigene Zaubertränkelehrer war.

Zuerst spiegelte es sich als Bewunderung wieder… nur eine kleine Schwärmerei. Doch hätte sie das in Gegenwart Harrys oder Rons gesagt, hätten die beiden wohl nie wieder mit ihr geredet. Doch schon in der ersten Zaubertrankstunde, als er mit wehendem Umhang den Kerker betrat und von seinem Fach erzählte, welche Herausforderung es darbot… eigentlich hatte er sich zu dem Zeitpunkt schon Hermines Herz, in dem jegliche seiner Worte in der ersten Zaubertrankstunde eingebrannt waren, gesichert…aber damals hätte sie wohl jedem einen Beinklammerfluch angehext, der das behauptet hätte.

Doch irgendwann wurde aus der Bewunderung Sympathie und daraus entwickelte sich dann so etwas wie Liebe – die sie sich natürlich nicht eingestehen wollte. Doch irgendwann – irgendwann konnte sie sich nicht mehr einreden, dass ihre Liebe Ronald Weasley oder Viktor Krum galt, wie sie pflegte es sich zuzusprechen. Ron war einer ihrer besten Freunde, daraus würde sich niemals Liebe entwickeln… der Preis war viel zu hoch, sie wollte ihre Freundschaft nicht riskieren.  
Und Krum… Krum war der berühmte Quidditchspieler, den sie im vierten Jahr zum Weihnachtsball begeleitet hatte…und von dem sie ihren ersten Kuss erhalten hatte… Sie erinnerte sich noch genau… alles war so wunderschön, so romantisch… Nur sie und Krum auf einer Bank in dem extra für den Ball angelegten Garten. Die Welt um sich herum hatten sie vergessen, ganz Hogwarts…nein, die gesamte Zaubererwelt und die Muggelwelt waren nebensächlich… alles was zählte war der Moment, der Kuss… Ihre Lippen vereinigten sich und ein heißes Kribbeln war zu spüren, dass sich von den Lippen über den ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Krums eine Hand hatte Hermines erfasst, mit der anderen strich er ihr sanft übers Haar. Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ sich in eine völlig neue Welt entführen. Es war ein unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl, das sie gerne noch länger genossen hätten. Als ihre Lippen sich trennten, hatte Hermine einen hauch Rosa im Gesicht, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Rot, das ihr Gesicht annahm, als sie eine vertraute, ölige Stimme hinter sich hörte: „Miss Granger, von _Ihnen_ hätte ich so etwas nicht erwartet." Blitzschnell drehte Hermine sich um, um in das vertraute Gesicht mit der Hakennase zu blicken. Sie schluckte, doch Krum ergriff das Wort: „Wir haben nichts Verbotenes getan." Doch Snape ignorierte Krum vollkommen und sagte, während seine Augen auf Hermines rot glühendem Gesicht ruhten, barsch: „5 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor." Er drehe sich im Begriff zu gehen um. Hermine hatte sich damit abgefunden und blickte beschämt zu Boden, doch Krum wollte protestieren. „Aber-", doch Hermine unterbrach ihn, indem sie ihm einen Finger auf den Mund legte. „Ist schon gut…" Krums Miene verdüsterte sich bei dem Anblick der betrübten Hermine. Als sie dies bemerkte, stand sie schnell auf und fasste ihn an die Hand: „Lass uns doch wieder tanzen gehen!" Sie lächelte gequält – jeglicher Sinn auf Romantik mit Krum war ihr vergangen. War es Zufall, dass grade Snape sich zwischen die beiden gedrängt hatte, oder gab es tatsächlich so etwas wie Schicksal? …und hätte jeder Lehrer so streng reagiert? Es war ja nicht so, dass sie sich halb aufgefressen hätten… doch Hermine hatte keine Lust mit Snape zu streiten – es reichte ihr schon, dass sie auf einmal Eifersucht in ihrer Brust aufsprudeln fühlte, als sie sah, wie Snape mit McGonagall tanzte – wenn auch beide ziemlich gequält drein blickten, so als hätte sie Dumbledore, der grinsend mit Madam Maxime tanzte (was ein sehr merkwürdiges Bild ergab), dazu gezwungen. Hermine erwischte sich einige Male dabei, wie sie, anstatt auf Krum zu achten, zu den beiden Lehrern rüberschielte.

Das musste wohl der Tag gewesen sein, an dem sie ihre Gefühle erkannte.  
Und die trug sie nun seit ein, zwei Jahren mit sich rum… in ihrer Brust hatten sie sich wie Stacheldraht um ihr Herz gelegt.

Nachdem sie sich gesammelt hatte, ging sie mit gesenktem Kopf zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern zu machen. Harry und Ron grinsten ihr noch ermutigend zu, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatten, was Hermine eigentlich bei Snape wollte. Sie lächelte matt zurück, dann schritt sie aus dem Portrait nach draußen. Der Weg vom 7.Stock zu den Kerkern erschien ihr unendlich lang, so viel länger, als er sonst war. In ihrem Kopf wirbelten so viele Gedanken durcheinander, so viele Gefühle kochten in ihr. Angst, Verzweiflung, eine immer weiter schwindende Hoffnung… was würde er sagen? „20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" Ja, das würde passen.  
Immer hatte sie ein Stechen in ihrem Herz gespürt, als sie Snape nahe war oder an ihn dachte, als wäre es etwas Verbotenes, und mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich den Kerkern näherte, wuchs dieser Schmerz. Sie wusste, dass es eigentlich keine Hoffnung für eine Romanze oder gar für die Erwiderung der Gefühle gab… in der Muggelwelt war eine Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehung verboten – aber wie war das in der Zaubererwelt?  
Sie wusste, wie…dumm… es war, Snape ihre Liebe zu gestehen. Warum tat sie es dann überhaupt? Aus einem einfachen Grund… in etwa anderthalb Jahren würde sie ihre 7 Jahre Hogwarts hinter sich haben. Und wie wahrscheinlich war es schon, dass sie Severus Snape danach noch wieder sehen würde? Sollte der unwahrscheinliche Fall eintreten, dass er ihre albernen Schulmädchengefühle erwiderte, so hatten sie noch anderthalb Jahre Zeit für eine wunderbare Schulaffäre, die geheim gehalten werden musste und dann würden sie sehen, wie es weiterging… Sollte er ihr aber wie erwartet das Herz in Stückchen zerfetzen und ihr an den Kopf werfen, wie dumm sie doch sein müsste, ihm _so etwas_ zu sagen, dann müsste sie nur noch ein Jahr, vielleicht zwei Jahre leiden. Doch so wie es jetzt war, so konnte es nicht weitergehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment zu explodieren wie ein knallrümpfiger Kröter, weil sie all diese Gefühle nicht mehr ertragen konnte.  
Nur noch wenige Minuten, die sich schleppend dahin zogen, dann würde sie vor ihm stehen, ihm alles sagen, was sie ihm schon so lange sagen wollte… eine letzte Treppe, eine letzte Stufe, ein letzter Gang, ein letztes Mal tief durchatmen… und dann hörte sie ihre eigenen Handknöchel an die Tür klopfen.


	3. Kapitel 2: Geständnisse

**Kapitel 2: Geständnisse**

Mit einem unangenehmen Knarren öffnete die Tür. Hermine erhaschte einen Blick auf Snapes von schwarzem Haar umrahmtes Gesicht, über das eine Spur Verwunderung huschte, als er seine Schülerin vor der Tür sah.

„Ja?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und blickte ihr ins Gesicht. Hermines Herz hämmerte gegen ihren Brustkorb, sie hatte fast schon Angst, er könnte ihr Herzklopfen hören. Ihr Blut pulsierte in ihren Adern und ein Feuer der Aufregung brannte in ihrem Hals und ließ ihn austrocknen. Hinter ihrem Rücken knetete sie ihre Hände. Da stand sie nun in seiner Tür, blickte in seine Augen und wusste nicht weiter. Das war der Moment und niemand war da, um die Zeit anzuhalten oder zurückzudrehen. Die Stille, die sich zwischen den beiden ausdehnte, war fast noch schlimmer, als die Aufregung, die Hermine fesselte. Schließlich kratzte sie all ihren Mut aus sämtlichen Ecken ihres Körpers zusammen, schluckte ihre Ängste runter und begann zu stottern: „Ähm…" Er starrte ihr unverwandt ins Gesicht. ‚Wenn er doch nur seine Augen von mir abwenden könnte…wenn er mich nicht so ansehen würde…', dache sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ähm… also… ich… ich… ich muss… Ihnen etwas… etwas Wichtiges sagen…!" „Dann sollten Sie vielleicht erst einmal eintreten?", erwiderte er mit ruhiger, desinteressierter Stimme. Hermine nickte stumm, tat einen Schritt nach vorne und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Mit dem Rücken lehnte sie sich gegen eben diese, um sich zu vergewissern, dass hinter ihr etwas war, das ihr Halt gab. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch. „Ich…ähm…" „Weniger ‚ähms' und mehr Inhalt, bitte… ich habe nicht den ganzen tag Zeit." Oh Gott, warum musste das so schwer sein?! „Ich… Ich bin in Sie verliebt, verdammt noch mal!" Diese Worte platzten lauter raus, als sie sollten und gaben ein hässliches Echo von sich.

Und da war es wieder – das verhasste Schweigen. Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper, geschüttelt von Ungewissheit. Sie hatte es ihm gesagt… doch was nun? Wie ging es weiter…? Kurz sah er in ihre Augen, die sich langsam mit Tränen füllten, dann wandte er ihr den Rücken zu und entfernte sich ein, zwei Schritte von ihr. Wollte er vor ihr weglaufen, vor den Problemen, die sie mit sich gebracht hatte? Plötzlich rollte eine Welle der Verzweiflung und Wut, die durch sein Ausweichen produziert wurde, über Hermine…  
„Sehen Sie mich an!", schrie sie ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Doch er tat nicht, wie sie ihm geheißen hatte; er blickte stumm auf die Wand vor sich, an der Einmachgläser mit toten Tieren standen. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Sagen Sie was…", sagte sie, darum bemüht, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten, „_irgendwas_…" Hermines Stimme wurde schwächer, was wohl daran lag, dass sie durch die Tränen erstickt wurde. Er öffnete den Mund und kurz sah es so aus, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch dann schloss er ihn wieder. Mit solchen Situationen konnte der große Zaubertrankmeister wohl nicht umgehen? Hermine schluchzte laut.

„Sie sind…", begann er, drehte sich zu ihr, und nach kurzem Zögern setzte er fort, „eine meiner Schülerinnen, Miss Granger."

„Sparen Sie sich das ‚Miss Granger'!", brüllte sie und immer größere Tränen quollen aus ihren braunen Augen. Sie tat einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu und war ihm nun so nah, dass sie seinen Atem spüren konnte, doch er wich nicht zurück. Sie krallte ihre Finger in seinen Umhang und blickte dabei auf den Boden, den ihre Tränen nun benetzten. Er griff nach ihren Handgelenken, um sie von seinem Umhang abzuschütteln, doch sie ließ nicht locker.

„Geben Sie doch zu…Sagen Sie's doch…ich weiß es doch schon… Nur weil ich… nur weil ich…"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. Unter immer heftigeren Schluchzern begann Hermine ihren Satz neu. „Wäre ich ein reinblütiges Slytherinmädchen… wie Pansy Parkinson oder so jemand… und nicht so ein…so ein…ein SCHLAMMBLUT!", platzte es letztlich aus ihr heraus. „BENUTZEN SIE DAS WORT NICHT!" rief Snape, mindestens genau so laut. Hermine, die ihre Augen bis eben dicht zusammengepresst hatte, öffnete sie nun verdutzt und starrte Snape in die schwarzen Käferaugen. „Nur ein Idiot würde sich selbst als Schlammblut bezeichnen", sagte Snape kühl und entwand sich ihrem Griff, „_sind_ Sie ein Idiot, Miss Granger?" Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu.

„Professor…"

„Ich glaube, Sie sollten nun in Ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehren… bestimmt warten Ihre Freunde Potter und Weasley schon ganz…sehnsüchtig?", unterbrach er sie in seiner öligen Stimme. Was sollte das? Warum sprach er auf einmal von Harry und Ron? Sie offenbarte ihm all ihre Gefühle, die sie fünf Jahre lang in sich eingeschlossen hatte und alles was er zu sagen hatte… Aber jetzt, wo er davon sprach…was sollte sie den beiden erzählen? „‚Snape fand meine Hausaufgaben verdienten ein _Troll_, deshalb hab ich mir die Augen fast ausgeheult', wirklich eine sehr gute Ausrede", dachte sie verbittert. Während sie sich neue Ausreden ausdachte und ihre Verzweiflung von Sekunde zu Sekunde wuchs, drehte sich Snape wieder zu ihr. Sie sah tief in seine Augen… diese unergründlichen, schwarzen Augen…Hermine fand sie faszinierend – die meisten Anderen beängstigend. Es war, als könne er mit ihnen direkt durch sie hindurch sehen, in sie hinein sehen…sie komplett durchschauen… Er legte die Fingerkuppen aneinander und blickte ihr ins Gesicht. Sie versuchte seinem Blick standzuhalten. Sie war nicht schwach – und sie war auch nicht das Kind, für das er sie hielt… irgendwie würde sie ihm das schon noch beweisen. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend, Miss Granger." Sie versuchte ihm etwas entgegenzubringen. „Aber…"  
Doch ein jähes Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach sie. Snape öffnete die Tür, während Hermine sich rasch die Tränen aus den geröteten Augen wischte. Wer auch immer da Snapes Kerker betrat sollte nicht sehen, dass sie weinte. Doch die Tränen hörten nicht auf zu fließen, wie eine stetig sprudelnde Quelle. Warm rannen sie über ihre rosigen Wangen. Schnell stürzte sie aus dem Raum und bekam nur noch verschwommen mit, wie sie fast McGonagall, die ihr verwundert nachblickte, umrannte. Alles lief so falsch!

Sie hatte ihn nicht anschreien wollen, sie wollte vernünftig mit ihm reden…

Sie rannte die Gänge entlang und einige Treppen hoch, bis sie außer Atem langsamer ging. Mit einer Hand strich sie entlang der Mauern, während sie weiter versuchte, die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie wünschte sich doch nur in seinen Armen zu liegen, seine Lippen auf den ihren zu spüren, seine heißen Küsse auf ihrer Haut…ihr Körper an seinen zu schmiegen… als sie sich das alles ausmalte überkam sie ein heißer Schauder.  
„Oooh, was hat das kleine Schlammblut denn, dass es so verbittert weint?", schnarrte Malfoy, der soeben aus der anderen Richtung kam, beim Anblick Hermines. Erneut wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen weg und blickte dann in sein Gesicht.

Die Schadenfreude spiegelte sich richtig darauf wieder.

Jetzt hatte sie die Chance, all ihren Aggressionen freien Lauf zu lassen… sie könnte einfach zuschlagen, wie sie es schon in der dritten Klasse getan hatte. Damals war es eine richtige Erleichterung gewesen, doch würde es sie diesmal wieder von allen Sorgen befreien…? Wohl kaum. Sie versuchte ihn zu ignorieren und ging einfach an ihm vorbei.

„Oh nein, das dreckige Schlammblut ignoriert mich…", seufzte er mit gespielter Traurigkeit. Sie lächelte in sich selbst hinein, während ihr die Tränen weiter übers Gesicht rannen… ‚Schlammblut…Schlammblut… ja, das ist es, was ich bin… das ist es, was Snape daran hindert, meine Gefühle ernst zu nehmen…' Doch Malfoy ließ nicht locker: „He, Schlammblut, ich rede mit-" er packte sie an der Schulter, um sie zu sich rum zu reißen, doch als er in ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht sah, stammelte er: „Oh mein Gott, du heulst ja wirklich."

„Gut bemerkt", zischte sie kühl, „wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst…!" Sie riss sich von seiner Hand los und stapfte weiter Richtung 7.Stock – Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

Die Nachtruhe hatte noch nicht einmal eingesetzt, es war also nur allzu wahrscheinlich, dass Harry und Ron noch auf sie warteten.  
Völlig in Gedanken versunken murmelte sie das Passwort und schritt durch das Loch, das die Fette Dame nun freigab. Ein Stimmengewirr kam ihr entgegen.  
„Schreib mir nicht vor, mit wem ich ausgehen soll!"  
„Ich schreib dir vor, was ich will!"  
„Du machst mich KRANK!"  
„Deine Männergeschichten machen mich krank!"  
Ginny und Ron stritten sich herzhaft über Ginnys ständig wechselnde Partner, und zwar so laut, dass sie das gesamte Augenmerk der Gryffindors auf sich ruhen hatten. Hermine schritt langsam und unbemerkt in Richtung Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal, bis… „oder was sagst du dazu, Hermine?", rief Ron, der sie bemerkt hatte. Mit einem gequälten Lächeln drehte sie sich zu ihnen um und hob abwehrend die Hände: „Ich halte mich da raus!" „Du könntest mir ruhig etwas zur Seite stehen, Her-" Doch dann brach Ginny ab. Anscheinend hatte sie Hermines rot geweinte Augen bemerkt.

„Hey, hört mal, ich bin verdammt müde, ich geh schlafen, okay?", sagte Hermine und versuchte, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten. Dann verschwand sie nach oben. Als sie kurz darauf wieder die wütenden Stimmen Rons und Ginnys vernahm, atmete sie erleichtert auf.

Sie schmiss sich auf ihr Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu, und vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem Kissen. Wie sollte sie jetzt noch normal am Zaubertränkeunterricht teilnehmen? Wie sollte sie ihm jemals wieder in die Augen sehen?


	4. Kapitel 3: Und weiter?

**Kapitel 3: Und weiter?**

Da saß sie nun wieder. Wie immer. Auf ihrem Platz im Zaubertränkeunterricht, mit jeder Antwort zu jeder Frage, die er stellte, auf den Lippen. Es war, als hätte sich nichts verändert. Er machte sich über Neville lustig, starrte Harry mit dem gewohnten Hass an und bevorzugte die Slytherins. Alles wie immer. Alles ganz normal…keine Unterschiede. Wie sie das hasste.

Doch dann geschah es – wie ein Weltwunder schien es ihr. Wieder einmal antwortete sie auf eine seiner Fragen, ohne dass er sie dran genommen hatte (was sie selbst verwunderte). Noch während sie sprach, kam er ihr immer näher und näher. Er stand direkt vor ihrem Tisch, beugte sich zu ihr rüber, sodass ihre Nasen sich fast berührten und sagte: „Spar dir lieber deinem Atem, Mädchen…" Sie hörte auf zu sprechen und sah in seine Augen. Immer noch kalt und schwarz und unergründlich. „…hierfür."  
Er zog sie mit einer Hand näher an sich ran und -- küsste sie. Was sollte das? Warum tat er das? Doch sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken… sie wollte es genießen – es war ein Gefühl, als würde ein kleines Feuerwerk in ihrem Mund explodieren. Die Klasse musste denken, sie wären verrückt geworden, und ein allgemeines Gemurmel erfüllte den Raum. Hermine spürte Rons und Harrys entsetzte Blicke. Doch der Kerker um sie herum verschwamm, die Rufe der Mitschüler schienen so unendlich fern, alles, was noch vorhanden war, waren sie beide und die Lust, die sie ausstrahlten. Sie schloss die Augen.

Eine unbeschreibliche Hitze überfiel sie und raubte ihr die Sinne. Er erfasste ihre Hand, während ihre Zungen sich umspielten. Das war zu schön um wahr zu sein… Hermine war kurz davor, durch diesen heißen Kuss die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Er saugte an ihren Lippen und Hermine begann sich zu fragen, wie lange sie wohl noch genug Luft hatte, doch in dem Moment sanken seine Lippen an ihren Hals, den er mit heißen Küssen übersäte. Sie musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, nicht laut loszustöhnen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Wie weit würde er gehen? Sie waren doch immer noch im Unterricht? Er würde es doch nicht wagen… nein… das war unmöglich… das musste doch alles ein Traum sein… welcher Lehrer würde soweit vor seiner Klasse gehen? Vor allem hatte er doch vorher noch „Sie sind eine meiner Schülerinnen" als Argument gegen alles gebracht. Doch er hörte nicht auf und sie wollte ihm keinen Widerstand leisten…doch wenn er zu weit ging, musste sie wohl… seine Küsse wanderten jetzt tiefer, er streifte ihr Oberteil von ihrer Schulter und setzte dort mit den Küssen fort. Wenn das so weiterging, würde er sie noch vor der gesamten Klasse entblößen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr lange zurückhalten. „Snape…", keuchte sie, „P-Professor…" Das war es, was sie wollte… doch so? An diesem Ort vor all diesen Leuten? Er ließ von ihr ab und sah ihr in die Augen. „Was ist? Gefällt es dir nicht?" „D-doch! Aber…aber…" Sie legte ihm die Hände an die Wangen und zog sein Gesicht auf Augenhöhe. „Nicht hier… nicht so." Sie führte sein Gesicht an ihre Lippen, doch kaum hatten sie sich berührt, trennten sie sich wieder, denn er machte einen Schritt zurück. „Wenn du nicht so willst, wie es mir gefällt kannst du ja auch aufwachen." „Aufwachen…was?"

Schweißgebadet schlug sie die Augen auf, um sich in ihrem Bett wieder zu finden. Sie atmete schwer und tastete sich sofort mit dem kleinen Finger über die Lippen. Sie zog ihre Vorhänge zurück. Draußen ging langsam die Sonne auf, noch war alles still im Gryffindorturm. Mit leisen Schritten betrat sie das Badezimmer der Mädchen. Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel; an ihrem Hals waren keine Knutschflecke, genau so wenig wie an ihrer Schulter und auch sonst war nichts an ihr festzustellen, das darauf hindeutete, dass es kein Traum war. Sie stützte sich am Waschbecken ab. Alles war so real gewesen, so echt… sie hatte ihn gespürt, seine Küsse, seine Berührungen, seine Wärme, seine Lust… das konnte doch kein Traum gewesen sein… das durfte kein Traum gewesen sein! Ihre Tränen tropften ins Waschbecken und bahnten sich ihren Weg in den Abfluss. Sie schluckte schwer und legte sich zurück in ihr Bett. Sie durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen… und wenn sie heute einfach blau machte, um Harry, Ron und Snape aus dem Weg zu gehen? Nein, Hermine hatte noch nie einfach einen Schultag versäumt, um sie vom Unterricht abzuhalten musste sie schon versteinert worden sein oder so etwas.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine!", rief Ron fröhlich, als er Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum sah, wo sie schon auf ihn und Harry wartete. „Morgen", murmelte Hermine leise. „Was ist los mit dir? Schlecht geschlafen?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, so in etwa…"  
„Was haben wir gleich?",  
„Zuerst Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und dann Doppelstunde Verwandlung…"  
Rons gute Laune klang ab, während Hermines ohnehin schlechte Laune ins Bodenlose fiel. Doppelstunde Zaubertränke – das bedeutete, sie würde gleich mit _ihm_ konfrontiert werden. Wie würde er sich verhalten? Und was sollte sie tun? Geistig seufzte sie schwer, doch sie musste vor Harry und Ron die Fassung bewahren. Innerlich schrie sie sich die Lunge blutig, das war es, was sie wollte… was sie aber wohl niemals tun könnte.

Kurz nach dem Frühstück in der Großen Halle standen die drei auch schon mit den andren Gryffindors und den Slytherins vor Snapes Kerker. Alles in Hermines Kopf drehte sich. Sie spürte ein unangenehmes Stechen in der Brust, in ihrem Kopf waren 1000 Nadeln, die sich in ihr Hirn bohrten und viel zu viele Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf umher. Sie hatte sich an die Wand gelehnt, um nicht einfach umzufallen.

Ein plötzlicher Kälteschauer überkam sie – noch nie erschienen ihr die Kerker so eisig. Um sich herum nahm sie so gut wie nichts mehr wahr. Weder Harry und Ron, die über sie hinweg redeten, noch Malfoy, der ihr skeptische Blicke zuwarf. Vor ihren Augen wurde langsam alles schwarz. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu fallen…fallen… immer tiefer ohne irgendwo aufzuprallen oder Halt zu finden. Da würde niemand sein, der sie auffing. Eine seltsame Leere füllte sie…

„Hermine, hey!" Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter: „Hallo--?"  
„W-was?, stammelte Hermine verwirrt.  
„Du wirktest total abwesend!", erwiderte Harry mit besorgtem Ton.  
„Ja, richtig gruselig", ergänzte Ron und nahm seine Hand von ihrer Schulter. Plötzlich drang ein nur allzu vertrautes Geräusch an ihre Ohren, welches auf einmal fürchterliche Abscheu und das Gefühl von Ohnmacht in Hermine hervorrief. Näher kommende Schritte und das Rauschen des Umhangs, der hinter Severus Snape herwehte. Sie fühlte sich fast wie am Tag zuvor, als sie zitternd in seinem Kerker stand – nur mit dem Unterschied, dass diesmal nicht das kleinste Fünkchen Hoffnung in ihr brannte. Worauf sollte sie denn auch schon hoffen? Dass er sie küsste, wie er es in ihrem Traum getan hatte?

Da erschien er am Ende des Ganges, genau wie immer… er sah unverändert aus und auch an seinem Verhalten hatte sich nichts geändert. Hermines Herz drohte zu explodieren, ihre Adern durch das schnelle Rauschen des Blutes zu platzen, während ihr Atem stockte. Doch schon war er an ihr vorbeigegangen. Ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. War das seine Art, mit den Gefühlen eines Mädchens zu spielen? In den Taschen ihres Umhangs ballte Hermine die Fäuste. „Idiot... Idiot… Idiot…", dachte sie verbittert und presste die Lippen aneinander.

„Kommst du, Hermine?", fragte Harry, der in der Tür des Kerkers stand, über seine Schulter hinweg. Hermine nickte und ging rasch auf ihren Platz. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr – jetzt musste sie Snape zwei Stunden lang ertragen. Seinen Blicken würde sie ausgesetzt sein, sie konnte sich nicht vor ihm verstecken… Alles, was sie tun musste, war sich beherrschen, keine einzige Träne durfte sie freigeben, dann würde alles bald vorbei sein.

Doch auch im Unterricht tat er, als wäre nichts gewesen. Oder war es für ihn wirklich nichts gewesen? Aber was hatte sie denn erwartet? Dass er sie mit Samthandschuhen anfasste oder sie extra streng behandelte? Im Gegensatz zu Snape jedoch war Hermine nicht in der Lage vorzugeben, dass nichts gewesen sei. Schweigend saß sie dar, den Blick auf den Tisch gerichtet, um Snape nicht ansehen zu müssen. Wie üblich hätte sie jede seiner Fragen beantworten können, doch sie hatte nicht im Geringsten Lust sich zu melden. Sie sagte nur etwas, wenn Ron oder Harry sie etwas fragten, ansonsten starrte sie still vor sich hin. Zäh floss der Unterricht dahin, während Snape etwas von diversen Zaubertränken vor sich hin murmelte, ohne seinen Blick auch nur einmal Hermine zuzuwenden. Kaum hatte er den Unterricht geschlossen, war sie die erste, die den Kerker verließ, um blitzschnell von ihm weg zu kommen. Weg von ihm, weg von ihm… früher wollte sie nur in seiner Nähe sein, seiner Stimme lauschen, während er voller Leidenschaft von Zaubertränken erzählte und nun war es grade das, was sie zerriss.


	5. Kapitel 4: Ein bisschen Melancholie

**Kapitel 4: Zwei entkernte Eier, 327g Mehl und eine Prise Melancholie**

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie so betrübt und verstört durch's Leben wandeln wollte. Auch das stand nicht in ihren Büchern – wie konnte man ein gebrochenes Herz heilen? Wann würde der Schmerz weggehen – und wie zur Hölle sollte sich alles wieder einrenken, wenn sie ihre wahren Gefühle weder ihren Freunden gegenüber noch irgendwem sonst zeigen konnte und den Verursacher des Schmerzes dauernd sehen musste?!

In Zaubertränke verharrte sie weiterhin stumm auf ihrem Platz, den Tisch anstarrend und sagte nur dann etwas, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ, während Snape noch kälter als seine Kerker war und sie einfach vollkommen ignorierte. Vielleicht war das die höchste Form seiner Grausamkeit, eine Art Bestrafung für ihre kindliche Naivität, ihre Dummheit, vielleicht war sie ihm einfach egal, vielleicht war es aber auch nur eine verdammt dämliche Art mit etwas umzugehen, mit dem man nicht umgehen konnte.

Hermine konnte die Stille zwischen ihnen jedenfalls noch weniger leiden als das ständige Rumgemecker und die anhaltenden Demütigungen.

Allerdings suchte sie auch so viel Abstand wie irgend möglich. Sah sie ihn in einem Gang, verschwand sie schnell durch einen Geheimgang irgendwo anders hin. Beim Essen in der Großen Halle brachte sie genug Distanz zwischen ihrem Sitzplatz und dem Lehrertisch, um weder seine Stimme zu hören noch irgendetwas von ihm zu sehen.

So sehr wie sie sich ein klärendes Gespräch wünschte, so sehr vermied sie es auch. Einfach, weil sie Angst vor noch mehr verletzenden Worten oder zerstörerischer Gleichgültigkeit hatte.

Die Ausweichtaktik hatte nur einen Haken:

Snape hegte immer noch einen solchen hass auf Harry, dass er es sich nicht nehmen lassen würde, IHN fertig zu machen… und da Hermine direkt neben Harry saß, war klar, dass er irgendwann doch wieder in ihre Nähe kommen musste…

Nachdem Snape sich in den ersten Unterrichtsstunden nach dem Geständnis zurückgehalten hatte und es darauf belassen hatte, Harry aus sicherer Entfernung zu verhöhnen und aufzuziehen, schien er es nicht mehr auszuhalten seine kläglichen Zaubertrankversuche auszulachen.

Nichts ahnend und darauf fixiert still und unbemerkt einfach ihren Trank zu brauen, saß Hermine da, als sie Snape näher kommen spürte. Harry hatte sich den Umstand, dass Snape ihn in den letzten Stunden nicht so sehr nieder gemacht hatte, zunutze gemacht und unaufmerksamer und laxer als sonst gearbeitet. Das musste nun natürlich bestraft werden…

Severus Snape stellte sich zwischen Hermines Und Harrys Sitzplatz und beäugte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, was Harry dort fabriziert hatte. Hermine spürte, wie sich durch die unangenehme Nähe ihr Hals zuschnürte – ihr schossen die Bilder des ganz speziellen Traumes durch den Sinn, zusammen mit den Worten, mit denen er ihr Herz zerfetzt hatte. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, dass er so nah war. Sie verspürte eine gewisse Übelkeit, eine die durch Nervosität erzeugt wird, ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und in Gedanken flehte sie ihn an, schnell, ganz schnell fertig mit Nörgeln zu sein und wieder wegzugehen. Doch wer Snape kannte, der wusste ja, dass er eine Schwäche für lang ausgedehnte Reden hatte…

„…und wie lange möchten Sie noch untätig herumsitzen, Miss Granger?", endete er schließlich mit Blick zu Hermine.

Langsam richtete Hermine ihren Blick auf Snape und stammelte dann schließlich: „Ähm… es… es tut mir Leid…"

Schon war er wieder mit rauschendem Umhang verschwunden, ließ Hermine zurück, die nun wieder eiligst Dinge zerschnipselte, ausquetschte und vermischte.

Um sicherzugehen, dass er sie nicht noch einmal ansprach, ging sie am Ende der Stunde dicht an Ron und Harry gedrängt eiligst aus dem Kerker hinaus… wie konnte er sie so einfach ansprechen… und warum konnte sie es nicht ertragen…?

Und so vegetierte Hermine weiter vor sich hin, trieb auf einer Stelle in einem Meer von Problemen und wusste keinen Rat, während Harry und Ron begannen sie besorgt anzusehen und hinter ihrem Rücken wilde Vermutungen um ihr Leiden aufzustellen.

Hermine versuchte zwar in den anderen Fächern weiter aufmerksam zu bleiben und nicht so zurückzufallen wie in Zaubertränke, doch das stellte sich als schwierig heraus, wenn man in Gedanken wo anders war und sich daher nicht konzentrieren konnte.

Hin und wieder hatte sie noch merkwürdige Träume, von sich und ihrem Zaubertranklehrer, von heißen Küssen und sanften Berührungen, von ganz privaten Stunden mit Snape. Zumeist kamen diese Träume des Nachts, doch ab und zu, in langweiligen Stunden wie Geschichte der Zauberei, gelangten sie auch als Tagträume in ihren Kopf. Das war dann meistens etwas peinlich, da sie doch leicht rosa anlief und ihr die Abwesenheit deutlich anzusehen war – doch das war ja bekanntlich etwas, auf dass Prof. Binns nicht achtete… Ron und Harry allerdings schon.

Und so kam es, dass…

„Hermine."

„Hm?"

„Was ist los?"  
„Wieso?"

„Du benimmst dich merkwürdig."

„Tu ich nicht."

„Doch."  
„Das bildest du dir nur ein, Harry."

„Ron sieht das auch so."  
„Und warum nimmt er dann nicht an diesem ‚Verhör' teil?"

„Er lernt…"

„Du lügst."

„Er ist für ernste Gespräche nicht geeignet, deshalb hab ich ihn weggeschickt."

„Es gibt nichts Ernstes zu besprechen. Lass mich weiterlesen."

„Mit dir stimmt was nicht."  
„Mit mir stimmt alles."

„Du liest dein Buch falsch rum."

„Stimmt doch gar nicht."

„…verdammt."

„Harry, hör zu…", begann Hermine mit ruhiger, besänftigender Stimme, „mit mir ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Es geht mir gut. Macht euch einfach keine Sorgen, ja?"  
Doch so einfach ließ Harry sich nicht von seinem „Was ist mit Hermine los"-Feldzug abbringen, und so drängte er weiter: „Komm schon – seit wann haben wir Geheimnisse voreinander?"

Auf Hermines Gesicht machte sich ein gequälter Gesichtsausdruck breit – ihr gefiel die Vorstellung von Geheimnissen vor den besten freunden zu haben nicht… allerdings würde er es sowieso nicht verstehen.  
Als er nur nachdenkliches Schweigen als Antwort erhielt, fuhr er fort: „Wenn ich so nachdenke… bist du so merkwürdig… depressiv, seitdem du allein mit Snape gesprochen hast. Und in Zaubertränke verhältst du dich am merkwürdigsten… und er hat auch damit aufgehört dich zu demütigen…" Seine Augen verengten sich. „Er hat dir doch nicht etwa irgendwas angetan?"

Hermine zögerte kurz, bis sie sich doch zu einer Antwort durchrang: „Das ist… wirklich kompliziert… weißt du? Ich find's ja süß, dass du und Ron euch Sorgen macht, aber das braucht ihr nicht… ich komm klar. Ich steck nur grad in einer kleinen Krise… Mädchenprobleme, okay?" Sie zwinkerte. Es war gut zu wissen, dass jemand sich tatsächlich derart um sie sorgte… doch all ihre Probleme löste das natürlich nicht.

„Es ist nur okay, wenn du versprichst, dass du nicht mehr so depressiv durch die Gänge wandelst." Harry grinste breit. Darin lag etwas Hoffnung Spendendes…

„Versprochen", lächelte Hermine. Das hieß, von nun an musste es aufwärts gehen…


	6. Kapitel 5: Gefallen

**Kapitel 5: Gefallen**

…doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Das hieß jetzt tapfer sein, Mundwinkel nach oben, aufhören an Snape zu denken und derselbe besserwisserische Streber wie vorher zu sein.

Doch bevor sie diese vier Punkte ihres Plans in die Tat umsetzen konnte, um jeden davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihr gut ging, wurde sie erneut auf ihre plötzliche Wehmut angesprochen – von jemandem der nicht so leicht vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen sein würde und auch viel mehr Macht als Harry und Ron besaß. Jemand, der sie zum Schulpsychologen geschickt hätte – wenn es einen gegeben hätte. Doch dieser jemand hatte sich schon eine andere Lösung überlegt – eine die Hermine einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Miss Granger – ich muss mit Ihnen reden, als ihre Hausleiterin", verkündete Prof. McGonagall, als sich der Verwandlungsunterricht dem Ende näherte.

„Ouh, scheiße, was haste angestellt?", fragte Ron.

„N-nichts, soweit ich weiß", flüsterte Hermine zurück, doch in ihr krampfte sich etwas zusammen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass McGonagall damals grade auf dem Weg zu Snape war, als sie ihm ihre Liebe gestanden hatte und dass Hermine auch heulend an McGonagall vorbei gerannt war. Hatte Snape etwa mit ihr darüber geredet und wollte die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors jetzt etwa eingreifen? Hermine alles ausreden? Das konnte ja lustig werden…

„Sollen wir auf dich warten?", sagte Ron leise, doch Hermine erwiderte in derselben Lautstärke: „Müsst ihr nicht… seht lieber zu, dass ihr nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommt."

„Wieder ganz die Streberin, was?", grinste er. „Streberin, die gleich eine private Besprechung mit McGonagall hat", erwiderte sie grinsend mit einem Zwinkern.

„Du schaffst das schon", munterte Harry sie auf, als es klingelte, klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und verschwand dann mit Ron und all den anderen Schülern aus dem Klassenraum.

„Also… Hermine", begann McGonagall, und allein schon dadurch, dass sie Hermine beim Vornamen nannte, zeigte sie an, dass es etwas Persönliches sein musste, doch Hermine konzentrierte sich darauf, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Mir – und auch anderen Lehrern – ist in letzter Zeit aufgefallen, dass du dich ein wenig… nun ja… merkwürdig… hermine-untypisch verhältst. Und als ich dir vor einigen Tagen in den Kerkergängen begegnet bin, sahst du auch recht niedergeschlagen aus. Daher habe ich mich gestern mit Prof. Snape unterhalten… ob er vielleicht wüsste – oder vielleicht auch daran Schuld ist -, weshalb du so niedergeschlagen und deprimiert durch Hogwarts geisterst."

In Hermine kribbelte ein kleines bisschen Angst – hatte Snape McGonagall etwa alles erzählt? Dann hätte er jemand andern, jemand der Hermine näher stand und öfter mit ihr zu tun hatte, der sich um Hermines Gefühle kümmern konnte. Immerhin war McGonagall ja auch ein weibliches Wesen und somit viel besser in der Lage, sich in Hermine rein zu versetzen…

Doch war Snape feige genug, seine Probleme bei jemand anders abzuladen, sodass er sich nicht weiter darum scheren musste?

Sie würde es gleich ja sehen, wie es schien.

„Jedenfalls hat Prof. Snape mir anvertraut, dass…"  
Jetzt würde es kommen, sie würde sagen, wie dumm sie gewesen war, ihm ihre Gefühle zu beichten, und wie sie überhaupt erst solche Gefühle entwickeln konnte.

„…sie derzeit eine miserable Schülerin sind." Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Stille, in der Hermines Herz ein paar Schläge aussetzte und ihr Hirn erst mal verarbeiten musste, was sie da gehört hatte;

Er hatte für sie gelogen? Nun ja, das war ja eigentlich die Wahrheit, aber immerhin hatte er die Ursache nicht genannt…

„Derzeit?", wiederholte Hermine fragend.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", antwortete McGonagall mit ihrem seltenen Lächeln, „es ist ja bekannt, dass bei ihm alle Schüler, die nicht seinem eigenen Haus angehören, miserabel sind, doch er hat extra betont, dass du – ich zitiere- ‚noch miserabler als üblich' bist."

„A-ach so…" Ihr kleines Herz schlug nun viel schneller, denn solche Worte etwas aus Snapes Mund waren fast schon ein Kompliment.

„Da deine Leistungen in Zaubertränke dich stark belasten zu scheinen, so stark, dass du auch in anderen Fächern nachlässt, haben wir uns gedacht, dass…"

‚wir dich vom Zaubertränkeunterricht abziehen und du nie wieder diese kalten, ekelhaften Kerker betreten musst', beendete Hermine den Satz flehend in Gedanken, doch natürlich würde McGonagall, für die Hermine ja ein wissbegieriges, junges Mädchen darstellte, nie auf die Idee kommen, dass Hermine sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass ihr dieser Unterricht erspart werden würde…

„Wir haben uns gedacht, dass ein paar private Nachhilfestunden in Zaubertränke genau das Richtige wären – nicht, dass es nötig wäre, da deine Leistungen ja doch immer noch außerordentlich sind, doch es wäre doch eine verdammte Schande, wenn die klügste junge Hexe seit Langem nicht in mindestens 90 Prozent der Fächer ein Ohnegleichen erhalten würde!"

Natürlich konnte Hermine McGonagall nicht sagen, was für eine schreckliche und abstoßende Idee das war, immerhin lächelte Prof. McGonagall so nett, und hatte sich auch so sehr für sie eingesetzt – denn es war gewiss nicht leicht gewesen, ihren ewigen Widersacher (und damit ist Snape gemeint) davon zu überzeugen, mehr Zeit als nötig mit einem kleinen, naiven Gryffindormädchen, dass sich so leicht durch Emotionen runterziehen ließ, zu verbringen. Also setzte Hermine all ihr schauspielerisches Können ein, um begeistert und dankbar zu wirken:

„W-wirklich? Das ist ja… fantastisch! Ich weiß gar nicht… was ich sagen soll."

„Ach, das ist doch nicht der Rede wert – ich bin doch nur an dem besten Verlauf deiner Ausbildung interessiert." Allerdings war Hermine sich verdammt sicher, dass sie nicht jedem Schüler so ‚geholfen' hätte wie Hermine grade…

„Und nun sehen Sie lieber zu, dass sie zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde kommen… eigentlich wollte ich Sie gar nicht so lange in Beschlag nehmen, aber nun gut… oh, und Ihre erste Nachhilfestunde bei Professor Snape ist für den kommenden Montag angesetzt…"

Und wieder waren sie beim Sie angelangt – das hieß wohl, McGonagall machte sich keine Sorgen mehr…

„Vielen dank noch einmal, Professor", sagte Hermine, als sie die Tür des Klassenraums erreicht hatte. McGonagall nickte nur. Hermine schloss die Tür hinter sich, schlug den Weg zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde – Zauberkunde – ein und als sie durch die verlassenen, grauen Steinkorridore, in denen sonst so viel Wärme und Liebe steckte, schritt, kam langsam das über sie, was sie bis eben erfolgreich verbannt hatte;

Panik, Unbehagen, Angst vor der Nachhilfe und das schreckliche Gefühl, einer drohenden Gefahr – in Form von Snape – allein entgegentreten zu müssen.

Bis eben war sie zügigen Tempos zum Zauberkunderaum gelaufen, doch nun verlangsamte sich ihr Schritt, bis sie schließlich in einen dunklen Gang, der wohl eine Sackgasse sein musste, abbog, sich an die kalte Wand lehnte und langsam daran runterrutschte und auf dem Steinboden hockte.

Wenn sie die Situation vorher schon ätzend fand, so hatte man ihr doch bewiesen, dass es noch schlimmer kommen konnte – so wie jetzt. Sie legte ihre Arme auf die Knie und vergrub dann den Kopf darin. Sie spürte wie brennende Tränen der Hoffnungslosigkeit über ihre Wangen tropften. Es war einfach nur schrecklich – schrecklich –schrecklich. Kurz war sie wütend auf McGonagall, dann richtete sich ihre Wut gegen sie selbst.

‚Hätte ich meine Emotionen besser unter Kontrolle… wenn man es mir nicht angemerkt hätte… dann wäre es jetzt nicht so weit gekommen…', dachte sie verzweifelt, während sich ihre Nägel in das nackte Fleisch ihrer Oberschenkel gruben.

‚Was soll ich denn nun… wie… soll's denn weitergehen? Vielleicht…wenn ich einfach nicht hingehe… nein, McGonagall wäre so enttäuscht… ich…ich muss mich… meinen Problemen stellen…'

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz riss sie aus ihren Gedanken – ihre Nägel hatten sich so tief in ihre Beine vergraben, dass es ein wenig blutete. Doch das war das ideale Mittel, um sie wach zu rütteln und ihr zu sagen: Mädchen, sieh zu, dass du zum Zauberkundeunterricht kommst.

Und wenn das nicht genügte, dann war da ja noch…

„Miss Granger, sie sitzen ja schon wieder nur untätig herum. Sollten Sie nicht eigentlich im Unterricht sein?"

Beim Klang der öligen, kalten Stimme sprang Hermine augenblicklich auf.  
„P-professor…"

„Jetzt bin ich also wieder ihr Lehrer, ja?"

„Ähm… ich… ich sollte jetzt wirklich zum Unterricht gehen…"

„So plötzlich? Man könnte meinen… Sie sind nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, mit mir zu sprechen."  
„D-das… das könnte man so sagen…" Hermine wollte weg. Unbedingt. Weg von ihm, weg von einer Unterhaltung, weg von Demütigungen und Schmerz. Hauptsache weg von Severus Snape.

„Wollten Sie nicht noch vor wenigen Tagen unbedingt mit mir sprechen?", seine Augen durchbohrten sie, während sie es noch nicht einmal schaffte ihn auch nur für kurze Zeit anzusehen. Warum musste er auch überall auftauchen? Musste er nicht selbst irgendwo unterrichten und kleine Kinder quälen?

„Ich muss… dringend zum Unterricht... also... entschuldigen Sie mich bitte… Zauberkunde… Flitwick… keine Ahnung wo ich bleibe… dieses Gespräch… muss wohl auf die Nachhilfestunde verschoben werden…", stammelte Hermine, und ungeachtet dessen, dass sie zwischendurch nur unzusammenhängendes Zeug gebrabbelt hatte, drehte sie sich schnell von Professor Snape weg und lief eiligst los – ihre Schritte hallten als Echo von den Wänden wider, als sie mehrere Gänge, Treppen und Korridore zwischen sich und Snape, der doch ein wenig überrascht zurückgeblieben war, brachte.

Eigentlich war es nicht Hermines Art mitten im Gespräch mit einem Lehrer davonzulaufen, doch das war die reinste Folter gewesen… leider hatte sie ganz unbewusst auch ein festes Datum für ein Gespräch gesetzt… der kommende Montag… noch vier Tage… dann würde sie endgültig damit konfrontiert werden…

Schwer atmend kam sie vor dem Zauberkunderaum an, wischte sich die Tränen aus Augen und Gesicht, setzte ein gezwungen fröhliches Gesicht auf und klopfte schließlich an die morsche, alte Tür.

* * *

(Anmerkung: Ich liebe den Kapiteltitel – er ist so vielschichtig… eigentlich dachte ich nur an den gefallen, also jemandem einen Gefallen tun… dann kam „jemandem gefallen" dazu… und schließlich auch noch „fallen, fiel, gefallen"… passt alles :3 Ich bin ja so ein Fuchs;)


	7. Kapitel 6: WonWon, Boy Wonder

Kapitel 6: Won-Won, Boy Wonder

„Wo warst du so lange? Die Stunde ist schon zur Hälfte um… oder so", flüsterte Ron Hermine zu, als sich diese auf ihren Platz setzte.

„Ach, McGonagall hat so lange geredet…na ja… hab ich irgendwas verpasst?"  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf, doch irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er ihr, wenn sie etwas gemacht hätten, eh nicht sagen könnte, wie es funktionierte.

„Was wollte McGonagall denn überhaupt?", mischte sich nun auch Harry von der anderen Seite ein.

„Ähm…nun ja…", das freundliche Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht erstarb, „Ich… soll Nachhilfe bei Snape nehmen…" Es war ein elendes Gefühl ‚Nachhilfe' sagen zu müssen – sie hätte nie geglaubt, so etwas Mal nötig zu haben…

„WAAAS?! Duu?!"

„Pssscht, nicht so laut… wir sind doch noch im Unterricht…"

Tatsächlich blickte Flitwick mit mahnendem Blick von seinem Bücherstapel auf die drei hinab, sodass Harry und Ron gezwungen waren, Hermine in leiserem Ton zu durchlöchern:

„Wieso denn ausgerechnet du?"

„Genau – wir sind doch alle absolut ‚troll' wenn's nach Snape geht."  
„Weil ich – angeblich – noch miserabler bin als sonst… und weil das sich negativ auf meine gesamte Leistung auswirkt, hat McGonagall ihn dazu gezwungen mir Nachhilfe zu geben…"

„Mein Beileid?"

„Und wann wirst du zum ersten Mal gefoltert?"

Hermine verkniff sich, dass das sehr zweideutig klang, und antwortete mit nur einem Wort: „Montag."  
„War schön, dich gekannt zu haben – ich werde die letzten …Moment… vier Tage mit dir genießen."

„Weißt du denn schon wann genau?"

„Hmm…wie?"

„Na, wie spät."

„Öhm…nein…keine Ahnung." Das war eine Tatsache die Hermine nun erst bewusst wurde – und das bedeutete leider auch, dass sie entweder völlig unangemeldet bei ihm reinplatzen musste oder sich noch mal einem Gespräch mit ihm aussetzen musste… verdammt – warum hatte sie nicht daran gedacht, ihn zu fragen?!

„Du kannst einem nur Leid tun", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd, bevor alle drei sich wieder Flitwick zuwandten, der mit derselben quietschenden Stimme wie immer ersuchte, Wissen in sie hineinzubringen.

Am Abend saßen die drei in einer Ecke im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum immer noch dicht über die Hausaufgaben der einzelnen Fächer gebeugt, als die meisten Gryffindors schon auf den Weg zu ihren Betten waren. Das Feuer im Kamin prasselte munter vor sich hin und erfüllte den Raum mit Wärme und Licht.

„Hermine…", säuselte Ron, sodass man schon am Tonfall erkennen konnte, dass er irgendeinen kleinen Gefallen von ihr wünschte, „magst du dir nicht eventuell meinen Zaubertränkeaufsatz ansehen und korrigieren? …oh, entschuldige, ich hab ganz vergessen, dass du ja Nachhilfe kriegst." Hermine strafte sein Lachen mit einem scharfen Blick, nicht unähnlich dem, mit dem Snape die Schüler ruhig hielt.

„Ich glaube es ist noch zu früh, sich darüber lustig zu machen, Ron", sagte Harry, was Hermine mit einem deutlichen Nicken bestätigte.

„Aber apropos früh…", gähnte Harry, „Ich muss morgen früh raus… Quidditch-Spiel, wisst ihr ja… also… ich sollte jetzt besser ab ins Bett…" Er räumte schnell seine Sachen zusammen, stopfte sie in seine Schultasche, streckte sich kurz und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum mit einem letzten „Gute Nacht" in Richtung Jungenschlafsäle.

„Dann…sind wir jetzt wohl alleine, was?", lächelte Ron, „Oder willst du auch ins Bett?" Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du bist doch nicht sauer, weil ich mich über deine Nachhilfestunden lustig gemacht habe, oder?", fragte er besorgt.  
„Ach, Unsinn… ich kenn dich ja…", antwortete sie abwesend, als sie ihre Überlegungen in Kräuterkunde niederschrieb.

„Hmm… jaah, ich… kann schon ein richtiger Idiot sein, oder?" Er grinste und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

„Ja", erwiderte Hermine, immer noch ohne aufzublicken.

„Hey!"  
„Was? Du hast doch gefragt."

„Jedenfalls…was ich eigentlich sagen wollte…", er blickte zur Seite weg und ein Hauch Rosa legte sich über seine Wangen, „Ich…ich find es immer…richtig mies wenn wir uns streiten… und… dann fühle ich mich richtig elend…"

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen - was sollte das? Warum fing er jetzt damit an? Doch nicht nur, weil er sich eben über sie lustig gemacht hatte?

„Immer, wenn wir mal nicht miteinander reden und sauer aufeinander sind… dann merke ich erst, wie wichtig du mir eigentlich bist…"

Das ging jetzt doch etwas zu weit – denn Rons Worte formten sich immer mehr zu einem Geständnis. Und das letzte was Hermine momentan brauchte, war ein Freund, der nicht mehr ihr Freund sein konnte, weil er Gefühle – Gefühle weit über Freundschaft hinaus – für sie entwickelte.  
Sowieso hatte Hermine in letzter Zeit das Gefühl gehabt, dass Ron sie etwas anders ansah. Nicht freundschaftlich, sondern… anders. Als würde er sie beobachten. Mit verliebten, gierigen Blicken verschlingen… es war ein unheimlicher Gedanke, und deshalb hatte sie ihn mehr oder weniger verdrängt und sich eingeredet, es wäre nur Einbildung gewesen, doch nun…

„Ron?", fragte sie an, „Ist wirklich alles okay mit dir?"

„Ja – ja, wieso?"

„Ähm…weil…es nur so ungewohnt ist, solche Sachen von dir zu hören..."

„Oh…a-ach so…", erneut kratzte er sich verlegen am Kopf und seine Ohren nahmen den tiefroten Farbton seiner Haare an.

Um weitere Geständnisse abzuwenden, sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln: „Ron, du bist eine der wichtigsten Personen in meinem Leben. Du und Harry, ihr seid beide wie Brüder für mich."

Brüder, Geschwister, das war gut, das war sehr gut… denn das bedeutete keine Liebe, keine romantischen Gefühle.

Ron sah sie kurz verdutzt an, bevor er sich wieder fing: „Ja…ja, du bist auch wie eine Schwester, Hermi."

Hermine streckte sich ausgiebig und gähnte herzhaft. Mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr sagte sie: „Mein Gott, wie spät es schon ist… ich sollte wohl auch gleich ins Bett gehen… müde…" Ron nickte nur stumm.

Sie war grade dabei, ihre Pergamente und Federkiele in die Tasche zu räumen, als Ron ihre Hände in einem freien Moment ergriff.

Er sah tief in ihre braunen Augen, als versinke er gerade darin. „Hermine, ich… ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich alles für dich tun würde… wenn jemand dir Leid zufügen würde… oder dich irgendwie verletzt…"

Hermine sah ihn gespannt an. Das war ja irgendwie rührend, aber…

„Oder wenn Snape dich irgendwie…"  
„Snape? Wieso Snape?!", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Nun ja…seitdem du allein mit ihm gesprochen hast, warst du so… depressiv…da dachte ich… dass…"

Hermine riss ihre Hände weg und fauchte zornig: „Wieso denkt hier nur jeder, dass es _seine _Schuld ist? Wenn jemand Schuld ist, dann ich selbst! Er hat überhaupt nichts damit zu tun!" Wütend stopfte sie ihren restlichen Kram in ihre Schultasche. „Schön, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. _Gute Nacht_." Dann rauschte sie eiligst davon, hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Ron wurde mit hängendem Kopf zurückgelassen.

Lange noch lag Hermine wach auf ihrem Bett – sie dache über Rons Gefühle nach und ihren Wutausbruch und über die kommende Nachhilfestunde… als sie schließlich doch einschlief, hatte sie wieder einen dieser Snape-Träume, diesmal jedoch mit einer kleinen Abänderung.

Snape umklammerte ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie an die Wand, während er mit der Zunge in ihren Mund eindrang – was Hermine äußerst angenehm fand. Sie waren scheinbar in einem der Kerker, denn von der Decke tropfte es und sowohl Boden als auch Wände bestanden aus dickem, grauem, kaltem Gestein. Snape und Hermine befanden sich mitten im Rausch, als plötzlich die Kerkertür aufging und ein Rotschopf den Raum betrat.  
„Entschuldigung, ich habe mein Bu---"

Dann stoppte Ron, er hatte den Blick starr und geschockt auf Snape und Hermine gerichtet. Er sah hilflos und verlassen aus, richtig verstört. Dann begann er laut zu schreien – wie sie es nur wagen könnte, warum ausgerechnet mit Snape und wie zur Hölle sie nur so mit seinen Gefühlen spielen konnte. Seine Worte taten weh und sein Anblick war nicht weniger schmerzhaft.

Doch noch schmerzhafter war, wie Hermine Ron in ihrem Traum behandelte;

Sie sah ihn abwertend an und zertrat sein Herz mit ihrer Gleichgültigkeit. „Kannst du nicht einfach wieder gehen? Wie du siehst, sind wir beschäftigt", hörte sie sich selbst sagen. Snape hauchte ihr etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin sie sich von Ron abwendeten und…

Hermine wachte schweißgebadet auf. „Oh Gott… oh Gott…", murmelte sie, „Das… oh Gott, was für ein schrecklicher Traum…" Sie sah auf den Wecker neben ihrem Bett. Sie konnte noch mindestens vier, fünf Stunden schlafen… sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite, schloss die Augen und versuchte wieder ins Land der Träume zu segeln -in der Hoffnung, dass diesmal ein weniger schrecklicher und widerwärtiger Traum ihren Schlaf füllte.


	8. Kapitel 7: Countdown I

Kapitel 7: Countdown

Der nächste Tag begann unter einem wolkenbedeckten Himmel, der grau und düster schien und seine Tristheit an den Tag abfärbte, sodass Hermine miesmutig und müde in ihre Pantoffeln schlüpfte, nachdem sie die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte. Sie zog die roten Vorhänge von den Fenstern zurück, um sich einen klaren Blick auf den wolkenverhangenen Tag zu verschaffen. Keine Sonne, keine Vögel, kein Silberstreifen am Horizont – nur bedrückendes, trostloses Grau – ätzend. Passte perfekt zu ihrer Stimmung.

In der Nacht hatte sie schlecht geschlafen und die Aussicht auf ein baldiges, ganz privates Wiedersehen mit Severus Snape war auch nicht gerade etwas, von dem sie sagen konnte, dass sie sich darauf freute. Baldig... sehr bald… 3 Tage. Zum Kotzen.

Also trottete sie mit zerzausten Haaren und Augenringen ins Badezimmer, um sich innerhalb einer dreiviertel Stunde sämtlicher Anzeichen schlechten Schlafens, mieser Stimmung und einer absoluten „Lass mich in Ruhe" – Attitüde zu entledigen.

Die Haare waren wieder genauso wuschelig wie sonst, die Augenringe einfach mal kurz weggezaubert worden und ihre Laune würde sich auch schon irgendwie aufbessern…

Und sei es nun bei dem Quidditch-Spiel Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Zuzusehen, wie 14 Idioten auf Besen ein paar Bällen nach flogen könnte ja ganz amüsant werden, und Slytherin gegen Gryffindor hieß immer eine Menge dreckiger Fouls, eine wütende Madame Hooch und eine vor Zorn bebende Slytherin-Mannschaft, wenn sie trotz allem doch verloren. Jaah, amüsant.

Während sie so nachdachte, ob Quidditch ihre Laune wirklich bessern konnte, fragte sie sich, ob sie sich vielleicht gegen bessere Laune sträubte –

Quidditch war bisher immer interessant, nervenaufreibend und eine gute Abwechslung gewesen… und das allein schon beim Zuschauen. Von ihrer eigen Sturheit und Verweigerung der guten Laune angewidert seufzte sie.

Schlurfend stieg sie die Wendeltreppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinab, als sie schon die Stimmen Rons und Harrys hören konnte. Vorsichtshalber setzte sie ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf.

„… wie ich dir schon gesagt habe – hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen, sie ist halt grad in so 'ner schwierigen Phase." Das war Harry. Hermines Ohren zuckten leicht – das klang ganz so, als würden sie über den vorigen Abend reden – und über Hermines Wutausbruch. Peinlich.

„Hmm…", machte Rons Stimme, „Jah… jah, du hast wohl Recht…"

‚Lass dir nichts anmerken – du hast die beiden nicht belauscht. Du kommst grade die Treppe runter', machte Hermine sich selbst klar, um nicht wieder irgendwelche Blicke oder Verdächtigungen oder gar merkwürdige Fragen auf sich zu ziehen.  
Sie hüpfte die beiden letzten Stufen auf einmal runter, lächelte die beiden, die sie nun perplex anstarrten, an und fragte fröhlich: „Guten Morgen – worüber redet ihr denn gerade?" „Männersachen", antwortete Ron knapp. „Quidditch", ergänzte Harry.

‚Sie lügen mich auch an – also ist es okay', dachte Hermine selbstzufrieden, während ein kleines, verzweifeltes Stimmchen, dass es satt hatte, ständig überhört zu werden, ganz, ganz hinten in ihrem Kopf, verstaubend zwischen Aktenschränken voller Wissen, kreischte: „Ja, aber sie stehen auch nicht auf den meistgehassten Lehrer und den Erzfeind ihrer Freunde, oder?!" Hermine ignorierte diese Stimme gekonnt.

„Lass uns frühstücken gehen", schlug Ron vor, Harry und Hermine nickten zustimmend. Wie sie so zu dritt durch die Korridore runter zur Großen Halle liefen, erinnerte Hermine an ihre Zeiten als junge, neugierige Erst- und Zweitklässler… Die Portraits, die Geister, die Rüstungen, alles so neu und aufregend – selbst wenn man alles aus den Büchern gekannt hatte, es selbst zu erleben war um Längen besser gewesen. Die Erinnerungen an ihre Anfangsjahre in Hogwarts schienen unglaublich weit entfernt. Jetzt wurden ihre Gedanken von ganz anderen Problemen beherrscht.

Sie schluckte diesen bitteren Gedanken einfach runter – auch wenn er einen widerlichen Nachgeschmack hatte.

Als sie schließlich am Gryffindortisch in der großen Halle saßen, wurde Hermine auch hier unweigerlich an schon vor langer Zeit Geschehenes erinnert. Harrys erstes Quidditichmatch… das gegen Slytherin. Genau wie heute. Damals war Snape zu Harry, Ron und ihr gekommen, um Harry aufzuziehen und ein klein wenig Angst einzujagen.

Heute… kam er nicht vorbei. Und dafür dankte Hermine sämtlichen vorigen Schulleitern, die sie anscheinend vergötterte. Sie würde ihm schon früh genug gegenüber stehen müssen… und bis dahin wollte sie ihn dann aber auch absolut nicht sehen.

Entzugsgebundene Schocktherapie. Sie würde sich die restliche Zeit von ihm fern halten und dann – BAM. Der Sprung ins kalte Wasser. Eine ganze Stunde mit ihm. Eine Stunde in einem kleinen Raum, nur sie und er. Schocktherapie. Ein perfekter Plan – das redete sie sich zumindest ein. Und wenn es auch gar nicht zu Hermine passte…. Dieses Schönreden half ihr doch, die Zeit bis zur Nachhilfestunde zu überstehen.

Schon eine Stunde später saß Hermine zwischen Neville und Lavender Brown auf eine der Tribünen beim Quidditchfeld. Ron und Harry hatten sich beide in ihre Quidditchuniformen geworfen und bestiegen gerade ihre Besen. Für einen Moment glaubte Hermine zu erkennen, wie Ron in ihre Richtung starrte. Das war an sich ja nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber… na ja.

Im nächsten Moment schon stiegen sie in die Lüfte, wie kleine rote Vögel, die sich nicht um einen Wurm, sondern um einen Ball stritten – und zwar mit etwas größeren, bulligen, hässlichen grünen Vögeln. Ron schwebte sofort zu seinem Platz als Torhüter und bewachte die drei goldenen Ringe, während Harry hoch über alle Anderen schwebte, in der Hoffnung den Schnatz zu erspähen.

Hermines Augen folgten zunächst nur Harrys Bewegungen, dann denen des Quaffels. Von einem Ende des Feldes zum Anderen, von Gryffindor zu Slytherin, von Slytherin zurück zu in den Besitz der Gryffindors… etliche Pässe, dann endlich mal ein Tor für die Gryffindors. Auch wenn sie sich nicht so wie früher dafür begeistern konnte, war es doch eine willkommene Abwechslung. Denn irgendwie war es doch ganz nett anzusehen, wie die Slytherins Madame Hooch durch dreckige Fouls in Rage versetzten. Mit hochrotem Kopf und wild gestikulierend brüllte sie auf die Slytherins ein, die nur wenig schuldbewusst aussahen.

Sie erinnerten Hermine ganz stark an ihren Hauslehrer… Sie schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab und starrte noch zwei Stunden auf das Quidditchfeld, bis Harry endlich den Schnatz fing. Vielleicht war es auch nur eine halbe Stunde, doch Hermine kam es ziemlich endlos vor. Gryffindor gewann 180 zu 60, alle freuten sich, rote Banner wurden gehisst und Fahnen geschwenkt, die Slytherins sahen eher unglücklich und aufgebracht aus. Neville hüpfte freudig neben Hermine auf und ab und wiederholte sämtliche Details des Spiels, die ihn beeindruckt hatten… und das waren so gut wie alle.

Wenig später waren Harry und Ron umgezogen und trafen auf die bereits am Quidditchfeldeingang wartende Hermine, die mit den Füßen im Boden rumscharrte.  
„Hey Hermiiiii~iiine!", rief Ron und rannte auf sie zu, „hast du gesehen wie ich den Quaffel, den dieser Riesengorilla geworfen hat, gefangen habe?"

„Jaah?", antwortete Hermine und lächelte.

„Und dann das andere Mal, als ich…" Und so fuhr Ron fort und berichtete von seinen Heldentaten, während sie langsam zum Schloss gingen. Harry schmunzelte an manchen Stellen, hielt sich aber schweigend zurück, und überließ es Hermine die Interessierte zu spielen, was sich in ständigem Nicken und Nachfragen äußerte.

Als sie wieder im Schloss waren, war Ron immer noch damit beschäftigt, heftig gestikulierend das Quidditchspiel zu schildern. Zweimal hätte er fast einen Mitschüler getroffen oder ein Bild von der Wand gerissen, aber auch das konnte ihn nicht aufhalten. Lediglich als sie durch das Porträt der fetten Dame stiegen hielt er kurz inne, aus Angst, sich eventuell noch selbst zu verletzen. Hermine war zum ersten mal seit langem wieder aufrichtig amüsiert. Wie einfach es doch war, zu lachen, dachte sie und schämte sich mal wieder für ihre eigenen unberechtigten Depressionen.

Im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum wartete schon eine Horde rotgekleideter Schüler mit wehenden fahnen und geöffneten Butterbieren. Fröhlich grölend zogen sie ihre persönlichen Helden, Ron und vor allem Harry, in ihre Mitte und bejubelten sie. Sofort wurden ihnen ihre eigenen Flaschen in die Hand gedrückt, ihre Schultern wurden geklopft und Hände geschüttelt. Es war eine ausgelassene Stimmung. Hermine lächelte, als auch sie sich dem heiteren Treiben hingab. Mit Butterbier und lauter Menschen, die sie umgaben und alle durcheinander redeten.


	9. Kapitel 8: Countdown II

Später am Abend waren die Gryffindors immer noch in Feierlaune. Dass inzwischen mehrere Stunden vergangen waren, schien keinen zu stören. Immer mal wieder gingen einige, es kamen neue dazu, Menschen die sofort wieder umdrehen wollten, wurden einfach in den Raum gezogen und zum Feiern gezwungen. Einige der Gryffindors trugen Harry einmal auf den Schultern durchs Schloss, um ihren Helden zu präsentieren. Es war interessant, wie einige aufdrehten, wenn man bedachte, wie wenig Alkohol in Butterbieren war…

Auch Ron schien einiges zuviel gehabt haben. Vielleicht war es auch einfach die Kombination von Siegestaumel und Butterbier. Nun saß er Hermine gegenüber, die Arme auf den Tisch gelegt, den Blick fest auf Hermine gerichtet.

„Heeer…miiiieeene!", sagte er langsam.

„Ja, Ron?" Seine Sprechweise erinnerte sie an Victor Krum.

„Hermine…", wiederholte er genauso langsam wie zuvor, „Hermine… ich bin so froh… so froh, dass wir dich in unserem Team haben."  
„Welches Team?", fragte Hermine verständnislos. Sie war in Gedanken immer noch beim Quidditch.  
„Das weißt du ganz genau!", sagte er und hob eine Hand, als würde das so einiges erklären, „So froh, dass du dich mit mir und Harry abgibst…"

„Ja, und?"  
„Du verstehst nicht, Hermine… ohne dich…" Er fummelte nervös an einem Faden an seinem Ärmel herum. „Ohne dich… wäre alles ganz anders."  
„Richtig, ihr wärt schon zig Mal draufgegangen. Oder von der Schule geflogen."  
„Jaah, das auch…", kicherte Ron, „aber was ich meine, ist… also, was ich sagen will… nun, ich weiß gar nicht so genau…"

Hermines Gehirn ratterte. Sehr langsam begann sie zu verstehen, was Ron gerade zu sagen versuchte. Aber sie wollte so etwas nicht hören. Nicht von ihm und nicht jetzt. Mit ein paar einfachen Worten konnte er alles kaputt machen… und das konnte sie auch, und genau das würde sie jetzt ausnutzen. Sie konnte das alles hier abkürzen und wahrscheinlich auch ganz ohne eventuelle Liebeserklärung den Raum verlassen – oder zumindest diesen Tisch.

„Ron, du bist mir auch ein sehr wichtiger Freund", sagte Hermine und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Ja, Freund, richtig… das… genau das wollte ich sagen, Hermine… du bist mir wichtig… als Freundin…", stammelte Ron und lief leicht rot an.

„Hermine!", rief Ginny plötzlich und Hermine war ihr dankbar wie nie zuvor. Hermine sah Ron kurz an, nahm ihre Hand von seiner Schulter und stand dann auf, um sich zu Ginny zu begeben.

„Hermine… ich hab dich lieb", sagte Ron betreten und starrte dich Tischkante an.

Hermine setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Ich dich auch", erwiderte sie und ging zur Ginny. Hermine hatte in diesem Punkt nicht gelogen – sie hatte ihn tatsächlich sehr gern, um nicht zu sagen lieb. Doch sie konnte einfach nicht so für ihn empfinden wie er für sie. Sie hatte es versucht… doch es ging einfach nicht, es war nicht möglich. Und sie fand es immer wieder schrecklich und bedauernswert, wenn sie merkte, wie Ron sie ansah, Annäherungsversuche machte und ihr immer wieder versuchte mitzuteilen, was ihm so schwer fiel.

Kaum hatte Hermine ihren Platz verlassen, nahm ihn Harry ein, um Ron, der leicht bedeppert drein sah, aufzumuntern und zum Spaß haben zu animieren.

Ginny wollte eigentlich nichts Weltbewegendes von Hermine, doch sie hätte sowieso nach jedem Strohhalm gegriffen, der ihr gereicht wurde.

Wenig später suchte Hermine ihr Bett auf, um sich völlig erschöpft hinein fallen zu lassen und einzuschlafen. Sie hatte lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen… vielleicht lag es an dem Butterbier? Vielleicht war es gar kein Butterbier gewesen, sondern irgendwas von den Weasley-Zwillingen Eingeschlepptes, was wie Butterbier schmeckte, aber viel mehr Prozent hatte… aber wir wollen hier ja niemandem irgendwas unterstellen.

Am nächsten Morgen dauerte es eine Weile, bevor sich Hermine aus dem Bett schälte. Doch kaum hatten ihre nackten Füße den kalten Fußboden berührt, ereilte sie die jähe Erkenntnis genauso plötzlich wie die Kälte, die sie durchfuhr.  
Dies war der letzte Tag vor dem Tag, vor dem sie sich so sehr graute. Nur noch etwas mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden. Sie erschienen ihr wie die letzten ihres Lebens. Es war ein schrecklicher Sonntag.

Ron schien am Frühstückstisch einen leichten Kater zu haben, und auch Harry schien nicht gerade der Munterste zu sein. Hermine saß den beiden gegenüber und musterte sie eindringlich: „Also wirklich… von Butterbier einen Kater zu haben."  
„Ach, sei still…", murrte Ron und schmierte sich einen Toast, den er daraufhin lustlos in den Mund schob.

Der Tag verlief relativ ereignislos. Und das war es, was Hermine am wenigsten aushielt. Es gab nichts, was sie ablenken konnte, oder auch nur den Schimmer einer Ablenkung in sich trug. Der Tag floss zäh und im gewohnten Trott vor sich hin. Es gab keinen Unterricht, in dem sie brillieren konnte, keine Bücher in der Bibliothek, über die sie brüten konnte, kein bahnbrechendes Ereignis – die Entdeckung eines dreiköpfigen Hundes, zum Beispiel – über das sie schockiert oder an dem sie interessiert sein konnte. Es gab nichts, nichts, gar nichts.

„Jungs… mir ist langweilig", sagte Hermine nach reichlicher Bedenkzeit, wie sie sich auch nur irgendwie beschäftigen konnte. Ron und Harry hoben ihre Köpfe und sahen sie über ihr Schachspiel hinweg an.  
„Dame nach G7", sagte Harry matt, bevor er sich ganz Hermine zuwandte und sie inspizierte, „geh doch in die Bücherei."  
„Da war ich schon…"  
„Hausaufgaben?", schlug Ron vor.

„Schon alle gemacht…"

„Ähm… räum dein Zimmer auf."  
„Das ist sauber."  
„Mach Es erst unordentlich und putz es dann!"  
„Das ist lahm…"  
„Fürchte dich schon mal vor der anstehenden Zusatzstunde mit Snape!"

„Ach, ihr seid mir überhaupt keine Hilfe!", schnaubte Hermine, stand polternd auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Doch der letzte Vorschlag verschaffte ihr eine Beschäftigung, die zwar nicht der Ablenkung, sondern ganz dem Gegenteil diente – der Vorbereitung. Snape würde sie gewiss auf Teufel komm raus fertigmachen, sei es nun im Gebiet der Zaubertränke oder wegen ihres Geständnisses. Also lief Hermine nun letztendlich doch zur Bücherei, wuselte sich flink durch einige der Buchreihen und fand schließlich, wonach sie suchte: Das umfassendste Lexikon zum Zaubertränkeunterricht. Trankzutaten, Zubereitungen, Wirkungen, Anwendungen, einfach alles, von A-Z. Wenn Snape sie etwas fragen würde, würde es hier drin stehen. Zumindest wenn seine Fragen das Gebiet der Zaubertränke betrafen. Sie klemmte sich das Buch unter den Arm und schon war sie auf dem Weg nach draußen. Sie ließ Gänge einfach hinter sich, ohne darauf zu achten, wem sie begegnete, an welchen Portraits sie vorbeilief, oder wie auch immer sich die Treppen in ihren Bahnen bewegten. Sie wollte raus. Raus aus diesem engen, stickigen Gebäude, wo ihr jederzeit ihr geliebter Widersacher, ihr Peiniger, begegnen konnte. Auf einmal fühlte sie sich, als könnte sie es im Schloss selbst nicht mehr aushalten. Hinter jeder Ecke lauerte Snape, seine lange Nase schien hinter jeder Säule hervorzulugen, seine Augen sie aus tausend Gemälden zu verfolgen. Sein Gesicht war überall und höhnisch lachte es auf sie herab. Hermine versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, sie wusste genau, dass sie sich das alles nur einbildete… doch die Einbildung war schon schlimm genug. Wann immer sie einen rauschenden, schwarzen Umhang sah, vermutete sie Snape darunter… dabei gab es doch so viele, hunderte von schwarzen Umhängen in Hogwarts! Hermine fand sich selbst gleichzeitig erbärmlich, lächerlich und bemitleidenswert. Allerdings war sie doch recht froh, als sie endlich die große Eingangstür und somit den Weg nach draußen erreicht hatte. Gerade auf den letzten Metern wurde sie zunehmend nervös… in der Eingangshalle befanden sich immerhin die Hauptzugänge zu den Kerkern, wo Snape normalerweise rumgeisterte. Mehrmals kam es ihr so vor, als würde sie seine schnarrende Stimme schon aus der Ferne hören. Sie öffnete das große Tor erleichtert und empfand ein wunderbares Gefühl der Freiheit, als ihr die Sonnenstrahlen ins Gesicht fielen und eine leichte Brise durch ihr Haar fuhr.

Mit dem Buch unterm Arm lief sie über die weiten Rasenflächen von Hogwarts und steuerte auf den großen See zu, in dem der Kraken vergnügt planschte. Als sie eine geeignete Stelle zum Sitzen gefunden hatte, direkt unter einem netten Bäumchen, ließ sie sich auch gleich an Ort und Stelle nieder und begann in dem Buch zu stöbern und alles, wirklich alles, was darin stand, in sich aufzunehmen und zu verinnerlichen. Vieles davon wusste sie zwar schon, doch trotzdem empfand sie das Buch als äußerst nützlich. Sie würde keine leichte Beute für SNape werden. Sie würde sich wehren. Und bis zum Letzten noch zucken. Wie ein Huhn, dem man den Kopf abschlug.

Sie traf erst spät abends wieder auf Harry und Ron, nämlich beim Abendessen in der großen Halle, doch sie fühlte sich jetzt bereit, dem Schrecken ins Auge zu sehen. Mehr oder minder, zumindest.

(Im Moment haben wir es in der Schule viel mit Stilmitteln zu tun, daher achte ich viel mehr auf das, was ich geschrieben habe. Und ich finde es immer wieder interessant, wie da rein zufällig Alliterationen und alles Sonstige aufs Papier kommen… interessant. Bei Satzteilen wie „sie seine schnarrende Stimme schon" komme ich ins Grübeln. *hust* Ich wette alle großen Autoren der Welt, setzen Stilmittel auch nicht bewusst ein. Passiert alles zufällig. Stilmittelanalyse ist für den Popo. Fühlt ihr euch anders, wenn ich:  
„Frustriert nahm sie einen Stapel blanker Blätter zur Hand" anstatt „Frustriert nahm sie einen Stapel unbeschriebener Blätter zur Hand" schreibe?)


	10. Kapitel 9: Der Tag

Hermine erwachte mit einer schieren Gänsehaut. Ihr war, als hätte sie nie geschlafen, sondern lediglich mit geschlossenen Augen gewartet. Auf das große Finale. Auf ein Duell, in dem sich Snape und sie selbst gegenüberstehen würden – sie bewaffnet mit ihrem Wissen, und er… na ja, im Prinzip war er selbst eine einzige Waffe. Seine Augen konnten sie durchbohren, seine Fragen zerbersten lassen, seine Worte sie in Stücke reißen.

Sie konnte nicht länger in ihrem Bett liegen bleiben – obwohl sie noch genügend Zeit hatte, sich noch einmal herumzurollen und weiter zu dösen.

Der Satz „Ich hasse Montage" bekam eine ganz neue Bedeutung für Hermine. Sie stand gequält auf. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte ihr jemand ordentlich in den Magen geschlagen. Vielleicht konnte sie sich ja krank stellen? Nein, schlechte Idee. Das würde es nur unnötig herauszögern.

Sie schleppte sich unter die Dusche, ließ das kühle Wasser auf ihre Haut prasseln. Es war beruhigend… eine Dusche war in diesem Moment genau das richtige… Balsam für die Seele. Als könnte Hermine all ihre Sorgen einfach runterspülen… Sie würde ihrem Peiniger also nicht nur mit Wissen bewaffnet, sondern auch wohl riechend und gewaschen entgegentreten können. Damit war sie ihm vielleicht schon einen Schritt voraus. Zumindest, was die gewaschenen Haare anging. Mit Körperpflege zum Sieg!

Das befreiende Gefühl, das ihr die Dusche verschaffte, konnte aber nicht lange anhalten. Kaum war sie aus der Dusche getreten, schlüpfte ein grausamer Wind durch das auf Kipp stehende Fenster, der ihr die Realität wieder nahe brachte. Ihr fröstelte sofort am ganzen Körper, was nicht nur daran lag, dass ihr kalt war. Sie verband an diesem Tag jedes schlechte Gefühl mit Snape. Alles Kalte, alles Gemeine, alles Ekelhafte und generell alles Negative, was heute mit ihr geschah, war ein Vorbote dessen, was heute Abend auf sie wartete, und natürlich von Snape geschickt. Heute trachtete er ihr nach dem Leben… zumindest empfand Hermine so.

Etwa eine Stunde später saß Hermine, sichtlich fertig mit den Nerven, in der großen Halle, um zu frühstücken. Sie war zusammen mit Ron und Harry runter gegangen, hatte aber während der ganzen Zeit kein Wort gesagt. Jetzt saß sie resigniert auf der Holzbank und starrte ihren leeren Teller an. Dass ihr auf der Treppe eine schwarze Katze begegnet war, hatte sie einfach lächelnd abgetan. Sie war ja nicht abergläubisch, und schwarze Katzen waren in Hogwarts völlig normal. Immerhin hatte sie selbst ein großes, orangefarbenes Katzenungetüm. Doch als ausgerechnet und auch nur ihr Teller einen leichten Riss aufwies, ließ sie das doch zusammenfahren. Ein böses Omen dessen, was noch geschehen sollte? Hermine wagte einen kurzen und unauffälligen Blick zum Lehrertisch. Dumbledore, mit seinem langen, weißen Bart in der Mitte. Hermine ließ ihren Blick etwas nach links schweifen, ganz darauf bedacht, es so unauffällig wie möglich zu machen. Snape sollte ja nicht bemerken, wie sie ihn ansah. Innerlich sträubte sie sich zwar dagegen, Snape zu sehen, doch ein kleiner, aber dominierender Teil in ihr verlangte förmlich danach.

Doch so heimlich Hermine auch zum Lehrertisch sah… Snape konnte sie dort nicht erspähen. Für einen kurzen Moment war Hermine ungemein erleichtert… wenn sie sich schon nicht krank stellen konnte… vielleicht war er dann ja tatsächlich krank? Das wäre die einfachste Lösung für sie alle. Na ja, eigentlich nur für Hermine, aber das reichte ihr voll und ganz.

„Baah, ich könnt kotzen, wenn ich sein Gesicht sehe", maulte Harry, der wie Hermine zum Lehrertisch sah, plötzlich.

„Ja, Hermine, du tust mir echt Leid, wenn ich daran denke, was noch auf dich zukommt", stimmte Ron zu.  
Hermine brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, was sie gerade gesagt hatten. Sie folgte Harrys Blick und musste leider erkennen, dass Severus Snape, angesehener Zaubertränkelehrer und Hauslehrer von Slytherin, heute nicht etwa abwesend war, sondern lediglich nicht an seinem gewohnten Platz saß. Zur Abwechslung saß er mal rechts von Dumbledore.

Hermine sah darin schon gleich das nächste Omen. Allerdings konnte sie sich nichts Gescheites dazu zusammenreimen. Normalerweise war links ja eher die „böse" Seite… vielleicht war dies zur Abwechslung mal ein gutes Zeichen? Immerhin saß Jesus zur Rechten Gottes… und dementsprechend würde Snape vielleicht mal nach christlichen Verhaltensregeln agieren? Liebe deinen nächsten wie dich selbst, und so. Aber durfte man sich als Hexe des 20. Jahrhunderts überhaupt an so etwas wie dem Christentum orientieren? Und vielleicht hasste Snape sich selbst ja genauso sehr wie jeden einzelnen Gryffindor? Vielleicht hatte Snape auch noch nie etwas von solchen Dingen gehört? Vielleicht war er Atheist? Oder Satanist? (Oder Bassist einer Black Metal Band?) Ach, wie herrlich kompliziert es doch alles war. Hermine zermaterte sich wegen so vieler unnützer und unwichtiger Fragen gerade den Kopf, doch vielleicht war es gerade das, was sie im Moment brauchte. Eine winzig kleine Ablenkung.

Schon kurze Zeit später war sie zusammen mit Harry und Ron auf dem Weg zum Unterricht… Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde, Geschichte der Zauberei, … das alles brachte Hermine mehr oder weniger schnell hinter sich. Normalerweise war sie von jedem Unterricht begeistert (haha, Wortwitz!) und beteiligte sich auch rege daran, aber heute… heute sah sie ständig voller Panik auf die Uhr, um zu zählen, wie viel Zeit sie noch hatte, sich mental auf ihre Nachhilfestunde vorzubereiten. Als die drei sich zum Verwandlungsunterricht begaben, wartete McGonagall schon an der Tür. Hermine hatte einen kurzen Moment lang die Hoffnung, dass McGonagall nicht wegen ihr dort stand, und dass sie einfach vorbeigehen konnte. Doch schon wurde sie eines besseren belehrt. „Miss Granger, haben Sie einen Moment Zeit für mich? Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, nun gehen Sie schon weiter!"

Harry und Ron gingen widerwillig in den Verwandlungsraum, immerhin wollten sie auch erfahren, was McGonagall mit Hermine vorhatte. Als alle Schüler im Raum waren und McGonagall ungestört mit Hermine reden konnte, legte sie eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter und begann einfühlsam und motivierend zu sprechen: „Miss Granger, Sie denken daran, dass Sie heute Nachhilfe bei Professor Snape haben?"

Hermine nickte. McGonagall hatte ja keine Ahnung. Sie dachte seit Tagen an nichts anderes. Man konnte diesem schrecklichen Ereignis ja nicht entgehen, man konnte ja noch nicht einmal die Gedanken daran verdrängen! Das hatte Snape bestimmt alles so geplant. Psychische Folter.

McGonagall lächelte: „Nehmen Sie's nicht so schwer, es ist ja nur zu Ihrem Besten. Professor Snape wird Ihnen schon nichts antun."

Hermine lächelte matt. Sie selbst war sich da nicht so sicher. Wer weiß, wozu ein genervter Slytherinlehrer fähig war, wenn man ihm Extrastunden mit einem doofen Schlammblut reindrückte, wo er doch eigentlich seine Freizeit genießen wollte? …was machte Snape eigentlich so in seiner Freizeit? Kinder fressen? Geister erschrecken? Gemein sein?

McGonagall nickte Hermine noch einmal aufmunternd zu, bevor sie in den Verwandlunsgraum ging, in den Hermine ihr folgte, um dann auch diesen Unterricht hinter sich zu bringen. Sie bekam alles nur so halb mit, und dennoch konnte sie am Ende als eine der wenigen die erwartete Leistung vollbringen. Hermine seufzte – wenn der Unterricht bei Snape nur auch so glatt laufen würde.

Und dann war es auch schon Zeit für das Abendessen in der großen Halle. Die kostbaren, letzten Minuten, bevor es in die Höhle des Löwen… pardon, die Höhle der Schlange ging. Hermine war so nervös wie damals, als sie Snape ihre Liebe gestanden hatte, oder noch viel nervöser. Bei dem Gedanken an damals fragte sie sich, wie sie denn jetzt für Snape empfand… sie hasste ihn nicht. Sie hatte einfach nur Angst vor ihm. Vor der Konfrontation. Vor einer entschiedenen Abfuhr. Vor gemeinen Verspottungen. Aber… liebte sie ihn auch noch? Machte sie sich doch noch irgendwelche Hoffnungen? Sinnlose, unverständliche, unlogische, irrationale Hoffnungen? Hermine war sich im Moment nicht sicher, was sie fühlte… und eigentlich… hatte er ihr damals kein entschiedenes Nein gegeben… er hatte nur gesagt, sie sei eine seiner Schülerinnen… es lag noch nicht mal daran, dass sie ein Schlammblut war… er hatte sogar gesagt, sie solle sich nicht selbst so nennen… Und da erkannte Hermine, wie dumm sie wirklich war. Mit dem Satz „Sie sind eine meiner Schülerinnen" hatte Snape damals eigentlich schon alles besiegelt. Selbst wenn er irgendwas empfinden würde (außer Hass) – und das tat er bestimmt nicht -, gab es keine Hoffnungen auf irgendwas, außer auf Enttäuschungen. Außerdem hatte es doch nie eine Chance dafür gegeben, dass er für sie empfand, wie sie für ihn. Er war ihr Lehrer… sie sahen sich gerade zwei Mal die Woche für zwei Stunden, und auch dann bestand die einzige Kommunikation in melden und nicht dran genommen werden. In eifrigem Wissen und Rummeckern. Es hatte nie irgendeine Möglichkeit für eine Romanze gegeben, oder auch nur für ein Fünkchen Romantik. Hermine hätte bei der Erkenntnis weinen können, vor allem weil sie zu spät kam. Hätte diese Erkenntnis sie eine gute Woche früher ereilt, so wäre ihr dies alles erspart geblieben…

Direkt nach dem Abendessen würde sie sich auf den Weg zu Snapes Büro machen… das Essen erschien ihr wie eine Henkersmahlzeit. Sie kaute und schluckte es völlig emotionslos runter, es schmeckte für sie zum ersten Mal alles nach Pappe. Harry und Ron versuchten sie noch irgendwie aufzuheitern, doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Wie konnten sie auch verstehen, was gerade in Hermine vorging? Für die beiden war es ja nur eine Nachhilfestunde beim unbeliebtesten und meist gehassten und widerlichstem und gemeinstem Lehrer der Schule, die Hermine absitzen musste. Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass es sich bei Snape zufällig auch um ihre heimliche Liebe handelte, dem sie vor Kurzem ihre dümmliche, naive Liebe gestanden hatte.

Als es Zeit war loszugehen, schob sie ihren Teller mutlos von sich weg, stand auf, und nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung von Harry und Ron machte sie sich auf ihrem Nachhilfelehrer entgegenzutreten… ihrem Peiniger… ihrem Geliebten… ihrem Folterschergen… ihrem verehrten Zaubertränkeprofessor.

Es war genau wie damals. Steinerne, feuchte Wände. Unheimliche Kerkeratmosphäre. Eine kalte, hölzerne Tür. Fast wie von selbst hob sich ihre Hand, die zur Faust geballt war, um an die Tür zu klopfen. Sie war schneeweiß.

Dann… ein dumpfes Pochen.


	11. Kapitel 10: Lektion 1: Disziplin

Kapitel 10:  
Lektion 1: Disziplin

"Wirksames Gegenmittel bei schlimmen Wunden und Verletzungen?"

„Diptam, Sir."

„Flubberwurmschleim…"  
„…dient zum Andicken von Zaubertränken"

„Der mächtigste aller Liebestränke?"  
„Amortentia, Sir."

„Wirkung des Gregor-Zaubertranks?"  
„Er bewirkt, dass der Trinkende denjenigen, der ihm den Trank eingeflößt hat, für seinen besten Freund hält, Sir."

„Eine Zutat, die in allen Wahrheitselixieren vorkommt?"

„Jobberknoll-Federn, Sir."

„Zutaten des Tranks der lebenden Toten?"

„Fein gehackte Affodillwurzel, als Sud zerkochtes Wermut, Saft einer Schlafbohne und Baldrianwurzel, Sir."

Diese Befragung glich mehr einem Kreuzverhör als einer Nachhilfestunde. Und obwohl Hermine sämtliche Fragen, die Snape stellte, beantworten konnte, fühlte sie sich mächtig unbehaglich. Oder eher ohnmächtig. Sie saß auf einem klapprigen Stuhl in der Mitte seines Büros, das genauso kalt und feucht war, wie sie es sich immer vorgestellt hatte – und wie es damals gewesen war, als sie ganz unvermittelt zu ihm gekommen war und ihn zusammengeschrien hatte. Eine kleine flackernde Lampe hing über ihrem Kopf und spendete nur spärliches Licht. Sie hatte die Hände in den Schoß gelegt, hielt den Kopf gesenkt und den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Snape lief mit einem kleinen, schwarzen Buch in der Hand um sie herum und stellte seine Fragen: Sie schossen aus ihm heraus, nicht als einfache Worte, sondern mehr wie Pfeilspitzen, die nach einer Lücke in ihrer Verteidigung, in ihrem Wissen suchten. Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er seine Fragen nicht aus dem Buch ablas, sondern dass sie ihm einfach einfielen und er sie nach Lust und Laune stellte – egal, ob es jemals Stoff der Zaubertrankklasse gewesen war oder nicht. Sie könnte sich jedes Mal in die Zunge beißen, wenn sie sich dieses unterwürfige „Sir" sagen hörte. Es klang so falsch… Doch sie hatte sich irgendwo tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein dazu entschieden, es hinter jeden Satz zu klemmen. Ganz automatisch, alles ganz automatisch. Automatisch kamen die Antworten aus ihr herausgeschossen, automatisch wurden sie mit einem ‚Sir' versehen, automatisch stellte Snape eine neue Frage, automatisch wurde auch die beantwortet und mit ‚Sir' versehen. Eine ganz automatische Nachhilfestunde, die eigentlich mehr wie ein Test war. Ein sehr, sehr unangenehmer, quälender Test. Eine Foltermethode.

Die Minuten strichen nicht weniger quälend, zäh und langsam dahin. Pro Minute drei Fragen oder mehr. Ständige Angriffe, permanente Abwehr… Hermine fühlte, wie ihre Hände unvermeidbar schwitzten und sie sich selbst fest auf den Stuhl presste, als hätte sie Angst, jeden Moment davon losgerissen zu werden. Als könnte Snape jede Sekunde auf sie zustürmen, um ihr etwas anzutun… natürlich würde dann auch ein Klammern an den Stuhl nicht helfen… vielleicht nicht einmal ein Zauberstab.

Manchmal war ihr, wenn sie eine Sekunde oder weniger zögerte, als würde Snapes kalter Blick sie streifen und direkt in sie hineinsehen… als würde er ihre Gedanken zu lesen.

Also beschloss sie, nicht zu denken. Jedenfalls nichts Persönliches. Keine kleinen rosa Herzchen, die in ihrem Kopf mit Engelsflügeln versehen waren, um munter umherzuschweben. Keine grauen Gewitterwolken, die ihren Frust und Kummer ausdrückten. Keine einzige Emotion sollte in ihren Kopf hinein schlüpfen. Sie rief die Antworten ab wie von einer Datenbank, einer alles umfassenden Datenbank des Wissens.

Sie hatte die leise Hoffnung, dass, wenn sie jetzt alle Fragen beantwortete, sie ihm keinen Anlass gab, sich über sie zu beschweren, sodass sie nie wieder – n i e w i e d e r - zu einer Nachhilfestunde bei Snape kommen musste.

Hermine hatte Snape schon beim Betreten des eiskalten Kerkerraumes genau gemustert, und sie wusste, dass Snape es ihr gleich getan hatte. Er sah eigentlich aus wie immer; die kalten, schwarzen Augen sprühten nur so vor Abneigung und seine ganze Ausstrahlung bedeutete ein großes: „Ich wäre gerade lieber irgendwo anders und habe absolut keinen Bock auf die Sache". Seine Haare lagen genauso fettig wie immer auf seinen Schultern und fielen strähnenweise in sein bleiches Gesicht. Aber was hatte Hermine denn auch erwartet? Dass er sich für den heutigen Tag extra gewaschen und gekämmt hatte, oder sogar ein paar kleine Spangen und Blümchen im Haar trug? Das hätte die ganze Sache nur noch gruseliger gemacht…

Und so wurde Frage um Frage beantwortet, und Hermine fragte sich, wann es wohl endlich vorbei sein würde und wann Snape sich wohl endlich langweilen würde. Hätte er nicht schon längst einsehen müssen, dass Hermine gut genug war und ausreichend vorbereitet, dass Snape keine Chance gegen sie hatte? Oder war sie es, die chancenlos war?

„Warum sind Sie hergekommen?"  
Mit dieser einen winzigen Frage – mit vier simplen Worten, mit 23 Buchstaben und einem Fragezeichen - brach Snape Hermines Abwehr das Genick. Und ihrem sowieso instabilen Selbstvertrauen ebenfalls. Hermines Hirn schien länger als sonst zu brauchen, um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Was sollte das? Das hatte doch rein gar nichts mit Zaubertränken zu tun! Wie konnte er es wagen, vom Thema abzuweichen. Doch Hermine hätte sich schon selbst für einen Dummkopf halten können, wenn sie davon ausgegangen war, dass er es ihr so angenehm wie möglich machen würde.

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie vorsichtig, nachdem sie die erste Verblüffung überwunden hatte und langsam wieder das Gefühl hatte, atmen zu können.

„Warum sind Sie hergekommen?", wiederholte Snape, und es war beeindruckend wie er es schaffte, es genau in demselben Tonfall wie zuvor zu sagen. Er tat ihr nicht einmal den Gefallen, den Satz umzustellen oder andere Worte zu verwenden, weshalb Hermine sich unglaublich hilflos und dumm vorkam.

„Weil…", Hermine fand die Antwort so einleuchtend, dass ihr schleierhaft war, wie Snape überhaupt danach fragen konnte, „Professor McGonagall gesagt hat, ich solle Nachhilfe bei Ihnen nehmen…" Ihre Stimme war leise und Hermine schämte sich dafür, dass sie so eine einfache Frage nicht selbstbewusster beantworten konnte. Es war, als ob sie, sobald es zu Privatangelegenheiten käme, völlig hilflos war – und irgendwie war es ja auch tatsächlich so. Hier ging es nicht mehr um auswendig gelernte und verinnerlichte Phrasen und Antworten…

Die Antwort schien Snape nicht im Geringsten zu befriedigen. Er lupfte eine Augenbraue und starrte sie unverwandt an, als ob er auf eine Fortführung dieser Antwort wartete. Doch Hermine fiel nichts ein, was sie noch hätte anfügen können, also senkte sie den Kopf und starrte auf ihre weißen Hände, die in ihrem Schoß ruhten. Jeder Lehrer der alten Schule wäre stolz auf sie gewesen… sie hatte eine perfekte Sitzhaltung, die Füße hinter die Stuhlbeine, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet, saubere Fingernägel, keine Aufmüpfigkeit, nur schier unendliches Wissen und optimale Vorbereitung. Das ideale Vorbild der femininen Demut.

Snape hingegen schien nichts von dem auch nur ein bisschen zuzusagen. Es schien ihn vielmehr nur aufzuregen. Sie mochte all seine Fragen bezüglich Zaubertränke mit Bravour beantwortet haben, doch die eine Frage, auf die er wirklich eine Antwort haben wollte, eine ehrliche, spontane, eine, die nicht aus irgendeinem Buch abgelesen werden konnte, hatte sie so dürftig beantwortet, dass er dachte, er könne jeden Moment ausrasten und einige Wörter durch den Raum schleudern, für die er sich später entschuldigen müsse. Und auf Entschuldigungen hatte Snape erst recht keine Lust. Noch weniger als auf unterwürfige Schülerinnen, die ihm seine kostbare Zeit stahlen. Da hatte er doch lieber ein paar aufmüpfige, verdorbene Schülerinnen, denen er saftige Strafen aufbürden und ihren Häusern bis zum Gehtnichtmehr Punkte abziehen konnte.

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss Snape die Augen und Hermine hörte ihn deutlich ausatmen. Sofort stellten sich ihre Haare auf.

„Gehen Sie jetzt."  
Diese Information wurde so schnell verarbeitet, dass Hermine schon stand, bevor die letzte Silbe Snapes Mund verlassen hatte. Es war eine solche Erleichterung, dass sie sich fühlte, als ob eine tonnenschwere Last von ihren Schultern gehoben worden wäre und sie nun endlich leicht genug war, um in den Himmel zu steigen, anstatt langsam von Snape in die Höhle gezogen zu werden… jetzt war endlich alles vorbei, die Erlösung war so nah. Hermine wäre am liebsten auf die Knie gefallen und hätte vor Glück geweint, dass sie das alles nun nicht länger durchstehen müsste, doch diese Blöße wollte sie sich nicht vor Snape geben. Sie würde nie wieder vor ihm weinen. Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Vielleicht noch einmal. Und dann nur, wenn es Freudentränen wären. An seinem Grab vielleicht oder so.

Ihre Füße fühlten sich seltsam taub an, sodass es sich etwas merkwürdig anfühlte, als sie zur Tür schritt. Fast so, als wolle ihr Körper ihr nicht ganz gehorchen. Sie wollte gerade die Hand zur Tür ausstrecken, zur Tür, die heraus aus diesem Elend führte, als eine ganz bestimmte Person, die zufälligerweise auch noch in diesem Raum war, ihre Euphorie bremste und sie selbst gleich noch dazu.

„Ihre nächste Nachhilfestunde findet nächste Woche zur selben Zeit statt."  
„Aber...!" Das Wort rutschte Hermine so schnell über die Lippen, dass sie es nicht mehr aufhalten konnte, so überrascht und empört war sie. Doch sie fing sich schnell wieder… „Ja… ist in Ordnung."  
Am liebsten hätte sie sich direkt übergeben. Hier und jetzt.

Sie riss sich zusammen und verschob das auf später.

Und auf einen anderen Ort.


	12. Kapitel 11: Lektion 2: Held

Die folgende Woche war genauso schlimm wie die erste. Auch wenn Hermine schon in etwa wusste, was auf sie zukommen würde, konnte sie das Gefühl totaler Hilflosigkeit und die Angst nicht verdrängen. Es würde wieder genauso schlimm sein. Eine reine Folter. Als müsse man sich selbst die Nägel rausreißen. Vielleicht würde es ja auch schlimmer werden als letztes Mal. Als Hermine genauer darüber nachdachte, war es jetzt schon schlimmer. In der Zeit vor der ersten Nachhilfestunde war Hermine sich gewesen, dass es eine einmalige Sache war. Sie müsste einmal Snapes Kerker betreten und dann nie wieder. Sechzig Minuten Hölle durchstehen und dann in den Himmel einkehren. In die ruhige Erlösung, das Leben wieder genießen... doch jetzt musste sie in der Ungewissheit leben, wie viele Nachhilfestunden noch folgen würden. Nach ihrer ersten Nachhilfestunde hatte Hermine feststellen müssen, dass es sogar noch mehr als sechzig Minuten gewesen waren. Neunzig Minuten pure Qualen. Sie konnte seinen bohrenden Blick immer noch auf der Haut brennen spüren. Sie hatte lange in der Dusche gesessen und versucht das Gefühl runterzuschrubben. Das Gefühl einer Niederlage, der Unterlegenheit und vor allem dieser widerlichen Demut, diese ätzende Unterwürfigkeit, in die sie sich selbst hineingezwängt hatte.

Am Ende, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie noch einmal wieder kommen müsse, hätte sie am liebsten protestiert und ihm ins Gesicht gespuckt, doch trotzdem hatte sie sich kriecherisch ergeben. Es war zum Kotzen. Buchstäblich.

Hermine fragte sich, was Snape wohl McGonagall erzählt hatte… dass sie auf der ganzen Linie versagt hatte, damit sie noch mal wiederkommen müsste? Oder hatte er gar nichts gesagt? War McGonagall auch nur von einer Stunde oder gleich von einer ganzen Masse an Nachhilfestunden ausgegangen? Wusste sie, dass Hermine wieder in diese widerlichen Kerker musste? Wenn nicht, dann konnte sie einfach schwänzen… sie würde McGonagall nicht enttäuschen und müsste nie wieder dahin, nie wieder! Aber… selbst wenn McGonagall nichts davon wüsste, Hermine würde es niemals wagen, sich den Anordnungen eines Lehrers zu widersetzen… und tief in ihrem Inneren war ihr das längst schmerzlich bewusst geworden, sodass ihre Träumereien von Flucht und Ungehorsam sie nur oberflächlich ablenken und aufheitern konnten.

Ron und Harry hatte Hermine bislang noch nichts von der neuen Nachhilfestunde erzählt – sie wollte nicht die ganze verbleibende Woche bemitleidet oder aufgezogen werden. Immerhin hatte sie den Dienstag so gut überstanden und auch der Mittwoch war schon wieder fast um.

Das machte dann noch 4 ¾ Tage der Freiheit. 4 ¾ Tage bevor es wieder in Snapes Büro ging. Allerdings musste sie noch mal zwei Stunden abziehen, denn sie hatte ja auch noch Unterricht bei ihm… der Unterricht gestern war aus unerklärlichen Gründen ausgefallen, doch Hermine war dankbar für jedes Minütchen ohne Snape, die Gott, Allah, Jahwe, Odin oder wer auch immer ihr schenkte, sodass ihr der Grund eigentlich schon fast egal war. Vielleicht hatte er ja ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er gestern so unbarmherzig war. Aber das war natürlich völliger Quatsch, und das wusste Hermine auch.

Ein kleiner Lichtblick war das Wochenende in Hogsmeade, das sie vielleicht ein wenig ablenken konnte. Es würde ihr bestimmt gut tun mal wieder raus zu gehen, dieses muffige Schloss hinter sich zu lassen und zu sehen, dass das Leben da draußen immer noch weiter ging. Sie könnte mit Harry und Ron ins Drei Besen gehen und endlich mal wieder lachen, über andere lästern, Nachhilfe bei Snape einfach Nachhilfe sein lassen und die Gedanken entspannt baumeln lassen. Wenn es denn möglich war. Doch sie wünschte sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher.

„Weg mit den Büchern, es wird Zeit für etwas Lustigeres!", hörte Hermine Rons Stimme dröhnen, doch sie schien unendlich weit weg zu sein. Hermine sah von ihrem Buch auf, von dem sie ganz vergessen hatte, dass sie es anstarrte. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit auf die Buchstaben geblickt aber nichts von alledem gesehen. Sie war mit den Gedanken einfach meilenweit weg gewesen… in Hogsmeade, in einer kuscheligen Taverne mit einem Butterbier in der Hand.  
Ron stand direkt vor ihr, die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt, wie es seine Mutter auch immer tat. Harry stand hinter ihm, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Es musste ja wirklich etwas wahnsinnig lustiges sein.

Hermine musste etwas ratlos dreingeblickt haben, denn sofort erläuterte Harry dieses ‚etwas Lustigeres' näher: „Wir gehen Hagrid besuchen!" Der kam nämlich noch überhaupt nicht vor und wollte auch gerne einen Auftritt in dieser Misere.

Vielleicht war gerade dieser Besuch die perfekte Ablenkung, nach der Hermine schon die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte. Ihre Augen begannen zu strahlen und ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Harry und Ron sahen das sofort als Bestätigung, dass das eine überaus gute Idee war.

„Das ist auf alle Fälle lustiger als was auch immer du da gerade liest!", grinste Ron und Hermine hätte ihm nicht einmal sagen können, wovon das Buch handelte, wenn er sie danach gefragt hätte. Ron nahm das Buch in die Hand um zu sehen, womit sich Hermine denn nun schon wieder befasste und erschauderte als er den Titel las: „Buäh, schon wieder Zaubertränke… man könnte ja meinen, du wärst besessen."

Hermines Lächeln schmälerte sich. Ihr selbst war es suspekt, dass sie schon wieder zu einem Zaubertränkebuch gegriffen hatte. Sie hatte einfach wahllos ein Buch aus den Regalen gepickt. Sie war an einer Regalreihe vorbeigelaufen und hatte willkürlich im Vorbeigehen eins hinausgezogen, sie hatte nicht auf Einband oder Form geachtet, sie hatte es nicht einmal angesehen. Es war nur ein Alibibuch, damit sie ungestört in der Bibliothek hatte sitzen können. Das war ein zu seltsamer Zufall. Ron hatte das schon ganz gut auf den Punkt gebracht. Sie benahm sich als wäre sie… besessen.

Der Besuch bei Hagrid hielt, was er versprach; es war eine willkommene Abwechslung. Hagrid servierte Steinkekse und sprach ununterbrochen über irgendwelche Kreaturen die im Verbotenen Wald lebten oder missverstandene Monster, die er gerne einmal besitzen und pflegen würde. Hermine rappelte sich sogar dazu auf, Hagrid beizubringen, dass Feuer speiende Kreaturen mit riesigen Klauen und messerscharfen Zähnen – also so, wie Hagrid sie am liebsten hatte – keine guten Haustiere abgaben. Zumindest versuchte sie es.

Dank dieser kurzweiligen Ablenkung, der die drei diese Woche noch öfter nachgingen, vergingen die restlichen Tage bis zum Wochenende in Hogsmeade schneller als Hermine es je geahnt hätte. Lediglich der Freitag brachte die Zeit etwas ins Stocken…

Genauer gesagt waren es zwei spezielle Stunden, die Hermine wieder einmal in einen Zustand des Verzweifelns brachten. Wieder wurde sie mit Snape konfrontiert. In seinem eigenen Refugium. In den Kerkern war sie ungeschützt, doch zumindest war sie dann ja nicht allein mit ihm. Sie hatte immerhin ganz Gryffindor hinter sich… oder zumindest alle Gryffindors ihres Jahrgangs. Und das war eine ungemeine Beruhigung.

Als sie sich wie jedes Mal vor den Zaubertränkestunden vor der morschen Tür zum Unterrichtsraum versammelt hatten, atmete Hermine tief durch. Es wird nichts passieren. Es wird nichts passieren. Es wird nichts passieren. Immer und immer wieder wiederholte Hermine diese Worte in ihren Gedanken. Er würde sie nicht extra beachten, nicht mit ihr reden, nichts dergleichen. Er würde einfach ihr gegenüber genauso ein Fiesling sein wie gegenüber jedem anderem auch.

Plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, spürte sie eine Hand auf der Schulter. Als sie sich umdrehte, um zu sehen, wer sie da aus ihren Gedanken riss, erblickte sie zunächst nur eine große, schwarze Gestalt… einen Moment blieb ihr Herz stehen. Fasste Snape sie tatsächlich an, war tatsächlich er es, der sie da so berührte?

Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick musste sie enttäuscht feststellen, dass ihre Sinne ihr nur wieder einen Streit gespielt hatten… diese schwarze Gestalt war nur Rons Umhang – sie hatte den Kopf mit den feuerroten Haaren darauf schlicht und einfach übersehen… Ron hielt seine Hand auf Hermines Schulter, als bräuchte sie diese Art der Unterstützung, als könnte ihr diese Geste tatsächlich auf irgendeine Weise Mut einflößen.

Und schon im nächsten Moment verkündeten gedämpfte Geräusche sich nähernder Schritte das Unheil, das dort auf leisen Sohlen durch die Kerkerräume schlich. Sofort folgte den Geräuschen der Verursacher; Snape, wie immer eiskalt und mit wehendem schwarzen Mantel, rauschte um die Ecke direkt auf seine Kerkertür zu. Er sah noch schlechter gelaunt aus als sonst. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich vor Miesmut und seine Haut sah schon fast beängstigend weiß aus. Vielleicht war er immer noch krank.

Murrend öffnete er die Tür und schritt zum Pult, während hinter ihm die Schülermenge zäh in den Raum hinein floss.

Als alle Plätze besetzt waren, konnte er schon fast erleichtert feststellen, dass fast alle Schüler genauso schlecht drauf waren wie er. Zumindest die Gryffindors – und an schlecht gelaunten Gryffindors konnte man seine eigene Laune am besten auslassen.

Hermine hatte sich emotionslos aus ihren Stuhl fallen lassen. Sie gab sich die größte Mühe in keinster Weise so zu sitzen wie sie es während der Nachhilfestunde getan hatte. Immerhin wollte sie nicht, dass ihr Körpergedächtnis ihr diese schlimmen Stunden wieder bewusst machte. Es reichte schon, dass sie, wann immer sie Snapes Gesicht oder auch nur seinen Umhang sah, daran denken musste.

Snape ließ seinen Blick einmal durch den Raum schweifen und Hermine bemühte sich, seinem Blick standzuhalten… doch er schien sie nicht einmal anzusehen. Als würde er durch sie hindurch sehen. Als wäre sie Luft. Hermine wusste nicht, ob ihr das Recht war, oder ob sie weinen sollte. Sie entschied sich dafür, dass es ihr Recht war. Warum auch nicht? Wenn er sie nicht beachtete, konnte er sie nicht demütigen, fertig machen oder psychisch an ihre Grenzen bringen. Auch wenn sie im Moment am liebsten kotzen würde – so wie direkt nach der Nachhilfestunde.

Und dann war auch schon alles vorbei. Die Schulglocke brachte die Erlösung. Heilvolle, süße Erlösung. Es war Hermine schleierhaft, wie sie es geschafft hatte, dieses Elend zu überstehen. Aber eigentlich war ja auch nichts passiert… er hatte ihnen die Instruktionen für den Trank gegeben und sie dann machen lassen. Er hatte sich ein wenig über die üblichen Dinge mokiert, aber eigentlich wesentlich weniger als sonst. Als wäre er… ja, als wäre er tatsächlich krank. Hermine war kurz davor Mitleid mit ihm zu haben, doch dann besann sie sich und stand auf. Sie war mindestens genauso krank wegen ihm wie er jetzt. Oder noch schlimmer. Wesentlich schlimmer.

Sofort packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und stopfte sie ungeordnet in ihre Schultasche, nichts wie weg. Sie wollte eigentlich eine der Ersten an der Tür sein, doch komischerweise wollten das alle Gryffindors bei Snapes Unterricht.

Sie stand gerade in der Schlange, die aus dem Kerker hinauswollte, als sie ihren Namen vernehmen musste…

„Miss Granger", sagte Snape leise, doch er hatte die seltsame Fähigkeit, dass er so leise sprechen konnte, wie er wollte, und dennoch immer hörbar war. Hermine blieb entmutigt stehen und trottete resigniert mit schlurfendem Tritt zu Snapes Pult. Ihr Blick war gesenkt – sie wollte ihn nicht sehen. Sie wollte ihn auch nicht hören oder mit ihm reden, doch manche Dinge ließen sich nicht vermeiden.

„Ja, Sir?"  
„Denken Sie an Ihre Stunde am Montag."  
„Ja, Sir", erwiderte Hermine matt.  
„Ich glaube, Sie wissen gar nicht zu schätzen, dass ich das über mich ergehen lasse."  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir…"

„Gehen Sie jetzt, es reicht, dass ich Sie Montag sehen muss."  
„Aber Sie haben mich doch… Entschuldigung."  
Hermine wandte sich um. Sie hatte einfach aufgegeben, sie hatte keine Lust, sich weiter zu wehren oder sich zu rechtfertigen. Sie hatte keine Lust, Snapes Opfer zu sein. Sie hatte keine Lust, ihm zu zeigen, dass sie sich wie ein Opfer fühlte, dass es ihr wehtat, indem er sie einfach nach Lust und Laune behandelte, wie es ihm gerade passte. Und vor allem wollte sie nicht, dass er sich daran belustigen konnte, dass er seine Meinungen ständig änderte und sie darunter zu leiden hatte.

Sie lief eiligen Schrittes zur Tür, nur um zu bemerken, dass sie die letzte war, und dementsprechend ganz allein mit Snape in einem Raum. Früher hätte sie sich tausend Fantasien ausmalen können, was sie in so einer Situation mit Snape tun würde, doch nun war in ihrem Kopf nur Platz für Panik. Sie wollte hier weg. Auf der anderen Seite der Tür würde die Rettung warten. Bestimmt standen Ron und Harry schon an der Wand gelehnt und warteten darauf, dass Hermine endlich erlöst war…

Eiligst flüchtete sich Hermine aus dem Raum, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen um tief durchzuatmen. Sie spürte ihren Brustkorb sich heben und senken, immer wieder, und es war ein befreiendes Gefühl. Harry und Ron waren anscheinend schon vorgelaufen, denn hier, in dem Kerkergang, waren sie nicht aufzufinden.  
Allerdings hatte Hermine sich auch nicht allzu gründlich umgesehen, bevor sie sich sofort mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Mit einem Ruck wurde die Tür geöffnet, und Hermine stolperte sofort rückwärts. Sie fiel gegen irgendetwas Hartes, das eigentlich ihrem Gewicht hätte standhalten müssen, nun jedoch mit ihr zusammen nach hinten fiel. Hermine landete relativ weich, dafür, dass sie erwartet hatte, mit dem Kopf auf harten Stein aufzuprallen… sie rieb sich den Schädel, bevor sie sich umsah, auf was sie eigentlich gelandet war.

„Miss Granger", knurrte eine Stimme unter ihr.  
Hermine erkannte voll Schreck, auf was sie gelandet war. Sie wurde aschfahl und Schweiß bedeckte ihre Stirn.  
„E-e-entschuldigung!", stammelte sie, stand auf, und rannte davon, bevor Snape noch irgendetwas sagen oder tun konnte. Alles, was ihm blieb, war, ihr nachzusehen. Oder vielmehr, ihr böse nachzufunkeln.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Harry und Ron tatsächlich schon vorgegangen waren, aber nur um Malfoy davon abzuhalten, sich den Mund über Hermine zu zerreißen. Es ging, laut Harry und Ron, darum, dass Snape sich durch den Aufenthalt mit Hermine nur beschmutzen würde. Hermine nahm es ihnen in keinster Weise übel, dass sie nicht anwesend waren, und irgendwie war sie Malfoy dafür dankbar, dass er Harry und Ron weggelockt hatte. So hatte sie wenigstens genug Zeit über das Geschehene nachzudenken. Snape hatte sich einfach nur merkwürdig – noch merkwürdiger als sonst – verhalten. Erst hatte er sie zu sich gerufen, dann wieder weggeschickt. Und dann noch dieser eine Satz… „Sie wissen gar nicht zu schätzen, dass ich das über mich ergehen lasse." Immer wieder hallte er Hermine in den Ohren und hinterließ ein schmerzhaftes Stechen. Snape musste sie wirklich hassen… diese Nachhilfestunden waren für ihn dann wohl dieselbe Folter wie für sie… oder nicht? Warum konnten sie beide es dann nicht einfach sein lassen? Snape wusste genauso gut wie sie, dass sie diese Stunden nicht nötig hatte… und warum erinnerte er sie dann noch extra daran, Montag ja aufzutauchen? Bekam er dafür eine extra Bezahlung, oder was?

Dann kam endlich das Wochenende in Hogsmeade; Hermine stand früh morgens auf und machte sich zurecht. Sie duschte länger als sonst und befasste sich ausnahmsweise mal ein wenig mit ihren Haaren und trug ein bisschen Make-up auf. Sie wusste, dass es nicht nötig war und es hier nur um einen ganz normalen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade ging, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Bedürfnis, sich zurechtzumachen. Wenn sie schon ein Wrack war, dann sollte man es ihr wenigstens nicht ansehen können.

Später in der großen Halle frühstückte Hermine ausgiebig, damit sie in Hogsmeade genügend Ausdauer und Energie für ein ausgiebiges Shopping-Programm hatte – immerhin war gerade großer Ausverkauf bei dem lokalen Buchladen angekündigt worden, und der Schreibwarenladen hatte einige Neuerscheinungen im Sortiment.

Hin und wieder spürte Hermine einen Blick auf sich ruhen, doch sie redete sich ein, dass es entweder Harry oder Ron waren, die sie beobachteten, oder dass sie sich ganz und gar irrte. Und das waren immerhin die zwei wahrscheinlichsten Möglichkeiten, die es gab.

Bereits kurz nach dem Frühstück machten sich diejenigen, die nach Hogsmeade wollten, auf den Weg, angeführt von Mr. Filch, der, in Begleitung von Mrs. Norris, die Enverständniserklärungen überprüfte. Aufgeregtes Geplapper der Drittklässler begleitete den Weg nach Hogsmeade und schwoll noch einmal an, als sie sich dem Dörfchen näherten und erste Häuser in Sicht kamen. Auch Hermines Aufregung nahm zu – zu lange war sie nicht mehr hier gewesen. War sie nicht mehr frei gewesen. Frei, zu tun und zu lassen, was sie wollte. Frei, mit Harry und Ron Spaß zu haben.

In Hogwarts war sie eine Gefangene gewesen, eingesperrt in ihrem selbst geschmiedeten Käfig aus Angst und Verzweiflung. Mit Snape als Folterknecht.

Freudig hakte sich Hermine bei Ron und Harry ein, als sie endlich da waren, und lief freudig los. Sie lachte herzhaft, als sie auf die ersten Geschäfte zusteuerte und einen verdatterten Ron und einen verblüfften Harry mit sich zog.  
Sofort wurde eingekauft, was das Zeug hielt, sodass es verständlich war, dass sie nach nicht einmal zwei Stunden Einkaufswahnsinn erschöpft und wie gerädert im Drei Besen saßen, jeweils mit einer Flasche Butterbier bewaffnet.

Von den gekühlten Getränken erfrischt, traf Hermine die Erleuchtung wie ein Schlag. „Aah, ich bin ja so dumm!", rief sie und sprang so enthusiastisch auf, dass der Stuhl, auf dem sie bis eben noch saß, geräuschvoll auf den Boden knallte.

„Ist mir neu", murmelte Ron und nahm einen großen Schluck Butterbier.

„Ich hab völlig vergessen, mir neue Zauberwolle zu besorgen!"  
„Zauberwolle?", fragten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Munde.

„Ja, die ist einfach besser als Muggelwolle… und manche könne ihre Farbe ändern oder die Stimmung beeinflussen oder deine Mitmenschen manipulieren und…"  
„Du denkst doch nicht immer noch an diesen Belfer-Quatsch, oder?", erwiderte Ron und klang dabei direkt etwas genervt.

„.R.!", fauchte Hermine zurück, „und nein, Stricken hat sich einfach nur zu einem meiner Hobbys entwickelt… es entspannt ungemein, wirklich!" Es war wirklich sehr entspannend, wenn Hermine mal etwas Entspannung zulassen würde. Zudem war ihr tatsächlich die Wolle ausgegangen, sodass ihr diese Option gar nicht offen stand.  
Ron und Harry tauschten skeptische Blicke aus.  
„Ihr müsst ja nicht mitkommen… ich gehe einfach jetzt eben schnell hin."  
Ron und Harry nickten. Vielleicht wäre Ron gerne mitgegangen, um gemeinsam mit Hermine Zeit zu zweit zu verbringen, aber dann hätte er wahrscheinlich damit rechnen müssen, dass Harry auch mitkäme… oder die Aussicht, Stunden in einem Wollgeschäft zu verbringen, um Hermine bei der Auswahl zwischen einem lachsfarbenen oder einem Knäuel in altrosa zu helfen, schreckte ihn so sehr ab, dass er diese Chance auf Zweisamkeit gerne verstreichen ließ.

Hermine kämpfte sich sofort durch den vollen Pub und konnte noch aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, wie ihr Platz direkt von Ginny eingenommen wurde. Es kümmerte sie nur wenig, sie wollte einfach nur ihre Wolle. Sie hatte schon seit Tagen daran gedacht, dass es mal wieder gut täte, zu stricken. Außerdem durfte sie .R. nicht wegen ihrer eigenen Probleme vernachlässigen.

Draußen schien die Sonne hell vom Himmel herab und brachte sie direkt zum Lächeln. Frohen Mutes und in der Hoffnung auf hübsche Wolle machte sie sich auf den Weg zu dem entsprechenden Laden. Wieder war ihr, als würde sie Blicke auf ihrer Haut spüren, doch wahrscheinlich entwickelte sie langsam einfach nur eine winzig kleine Paranoia.

Der Laden lag etwas abseits, doch nach Hermines Erinnerung musste er ganz in der Nähe sein. Sie stand an einer Wegegabelung, die ihr nur wenig bekannt vorkam. Der eine Weg führte wieder zur Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade, wo das Leben sich tummelte und jede Menge Menschen die Straße zu verstopfen drohten. Der andere Weg war mehr ein kleiner Pfad, eine dunkle Gasse, doch so weit sich Hermine erinnerte, lag der Laden ja auch tatsächlich in einer solchen Gasse. Was ziemlich gemein war, wo doch größtenteils alte, wehrlose Omas in solch einen Laden gingen.

Als Hermine schließlich einer harten, unnachgiebigen, dreckigen Mauer gegenüber stand, musste sie doch einsehen, dass sie sich verirrt hatte.

„Hey Süße", raunte plötzlich eine Männerstimme hinter ihr. Sie war schon fast ekelhaft rau und klang ziemlich kratzig – ungesund kratzig. Als würde eine geteerte Luftröhre direkt in eine noch qualmende Raucherlunge führen.

Hermine drehte sich mit einem unguten, mulmigen Gefühl um. Vielleicht war das doch keine Paranoia gewesen. Vielleicht war dieser taumelnde Mann da vor ihr ihr schon die ganze Zeit gefolgt, direkt aus dem Drei Besen in diese Sackgasse. So ein Mist…

Eine unrasierte Type mit einem befleckten Umhang und einem schief sitzenden Hemd, auf dem ebenfalls widerliche Flecken den Löwenanteil beanspruchten.

„K-kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Hermine nervös und sofort suchte ihre Hand den Zauberstab in ihrer Manteltasche… nur zu dumm, dass sie ins Leere griff. Ihren Zauberumhang hatte sie im Drei Besen liegen lassen, wo es doch so ein sonniger und warmer Tag war…

„Provozier mich nicht!", lallte Mr. Unrasiert, und eine entsetzliche Alkholfahne schwebte Hermine entgegen, sodass sie sich kaum davon abhalten konnte, die Nase zu rümpfen, „Erst wackelst du hier in deinem kurzen Röckchen rum und machst dann einen auf unschuldiges Mädchen!"  
Hermine schluckte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie einmal an einem solchen ort in so eine Situation kommen würde. Sie wusste nicht so recht warum, doch sie wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass es solche Fälle auch in der Zaubererwelt gäbe… hier war es, trotz Lord Voldemort, immer eine heile Welt gewesen… und jetzt das… ein Besoffener, ein potenzieller Vergewaltiger, der sich schon durch einen etwas kürzeren Rock zu solchen Handlungen eingeladen fühlte.

„Ich weiß doch genau, was du willst", lallte der Trunkenbold weiter und machte einen Schritt auf Hermine zu. Er torkelte stark, aber irgendwie gelang es ihm, sich auf den Beinen zu halten.  
Hermine würde nur zu gerne schreien oder auf ihn losgehen, doch sie war wie festgewurzelt. Ihre Beine schienen überhaupt nicht mehr zu reagieren, ihr Kehlkopf war wie zugeschnürt. Sie machte einen kläglichen Versuch etwas zu sagen, oder gar zu schreien… sie scheiterte erbärmlich.

Er taumelte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. Hermine machte einen Schritt zurück, stieß jedoch sofort gegen die Steinmauer. Warum nur wollte sie unbedingt diese doofe Zauberwolle? Warum konnte sie nicht warten, bis Harry und Ron fertig waren und mitgekommen wären? Warum nur hatte sie ausgerechnet heute den Rock angezogen? Warum hatte sie sich heute hübsch machen müssen? Warum hatte sie sich den Weg zu dem Laden nicht besser merken können? Warum liefen um diese Uhrzeit besoffene Triebtäter durch Hogsmeade?

„Du hast ein hübsches Gesichtchen… wie eine Puppe… vor allem, wenn du Angst hast…", säuselte der Typ, als würde er sie mit Komplimenten bezirzen.  
Hermine fühlte hinter sich die kalte Steinwand und krallte ihre Finger hinein. Ja, da war tatsächlich eine Wand aus hartem, unnachgiebigen Stein. Es gab also kein Entkommen… vielleicht war der Typ ja so gnädig, sie wenigstens danach umzubringen.

Dann würde wenigstens alles vorbei sein.  
Sie spürte, wie ihr eine Träne über die Wange lief. Sie wollte noch nicht gehen. Und sie wollte auch nicht, dass das hier geschah. Sie wollte schreien, weglaufen, dem Kerl die Rübe einschlagen.

Stattdessen sank sie entlang der Wand zu Boden, zusammengerollt wie ein Häufchen Elend, die Knie fest an den Körper gezogen und die Arme über den Kopf verschränkt.

„Ich werde hier nicht sterben. Ich werde hier nicht sterben. Ich werde hier nicht sterben. Ich werde hier nicht sterben. Ich werde hier nicht sterben. Ich werde hier nicht sterben." Immer wieder wiederholte sie diese fünf Worte. Sie waren ihr Mantra, ein Schutzgebet. Sie hörte das Schlurfen der ungeschickten Füße des Trunkenbolds, hörte wie er näher kam, wie er leise und höhnisch lachte.  
Sie schloss die Augen so fest sie konnte und hielt sich die Ohren so fest zu, dass es weh tat und sie ihr eigenes Blut rauschen hören konnte. Sie würde einfach alles ausblenden. Vielleicht konnte ihre Seele ja ihren Körper verlassen? Alles war still, alles war dunkel… sie war vollkommen isoliert von der Außenwelt… zumindest bildete sie sich das ein… sie schien eine Ewigkeit in ihrer eigens erschaffenen Dunkelheit und Stille zu kauern, bevor sie wieder irgendetwas wahrnahm…

Jemand fasste sie an. Jemand packte sie unsanft am Arm. Sie handelte sofort aus dem Affekt – sie vergrub ihre Zähne in den Arm desjenigen, der sie gerade gepackt hatte. Sie hatte die Augen immer noch fest geschlossen, vor allem, weil sie erwartete, jeden Moment geschlagen zu werden oder schlimmeres. Der Arm, in den sich nun ihre Zähne bohrten, war unbehaarter als sie erwartet hatte… und auch sanfter… und niemand wehrte sich gegen ihren grausamen Biss – und sie biss wirklich mit aller Kraft zu. Sie glaubte sogar Eisen und Blut zu schmecken, doch trotzdem ließ sie nicht locker.

„Hören Sie auf."  
Doch Hermine dachte nicht daran, stattdessen biss sie nur noch fester zu. Aufhören konnte den Tod bedeuten – oder Schlimmeres. Und das würde sie nicht zulassen. Nicht, bevor nicht noch einige Sachen geklärt und geregelt waren.

„Miss Granger…", sagte die Stimme von eben, diesmal wesentlich sanfter und einfühlsamer, „bitte."

Hermine lockerte ihren Biss etwas, doch sie hatte immer noch zu viel Angst, ganz loszulassen. Der Fakt, dass diese Stimme ihren Namen kannte, machte sie nachdenklich. Noch dazu schien sie so vertraut… aber irgendwie war ihre ganze Umgebung zu verzerrt… wer wusste schon, ob sie ihren Sinnen überhaupt trauen konnte?

„Sie können aufhören…", flüsterte die Stimme und legte Hermine eine Hand auf den Kopf, um ihr leicht über's Haar zu streicheln, „es ist vorbei."

Dieser unerwartete Akt der Zärtlichkeit nahm jegliche Verkrampfung von Hermine – plötzlich fühlte sie sich so, als wäre sie in Sicherheit. Sie ließ den Arm los, befreite ihn aus ihrem unbarmherzigen Biss, und sackte in sich zusammen. Jegliche Anstrengung schien von ihr abzufallen und sie spürte, wie etwas Warmes, Feuchtes über ihre Wangen rann. Sie führte langsam eine Hand an den warmen Strom… sie weinte. Unaufhaltsam. Sie öffnete langsam die Augen – und wollte sie am liebsten sofort wieder schließen. Dort vor ihr hockte ein ganz in schwarz gekleideter Mann, schwarze fettige Haare und genauso schwarze Augen… doch zum ersten Mal, als sie hinein sah, schienen sie irgendeine Emotion auszustrahlen. Hermine konnte sie nicht genau zuordnen… und sie mochte auch nicht lange genug in diese Augen hineinsehen, als dass sie es ergründen konnte.

Hermine drückte die Hände auf die Augen, um die Tränen zu stoppen… und um Professor Snape nicht länger ansehen zu müssen. Dass gerade er sie jetzt so sehen musste… in einem so erbärmlichen Zustand… weinend, kaputt, am Ende… und hässlich. Ihr Gesicht musste ganz gerötet sein, das Make-up verwischt… doch ihr war ihre jetzige Hässlichkeit egal, wenn Schönheit bedeutete, besoffene Männer zu unflätigen Handlungen aufzufordern.

Sie wollte irgendetwas stammeln, sie konnte sich nur nicht entscheiden was Priorität hatte. Was machte Snape hier? Was war passiert? Wo war die fiese Type jetzt? Wie weit war er gegangen? Und… sie wollte sich bedanken. Doch es kam nichts außer einem heiseren Röcheln aus ihrem Mund.

Snape sah das als Aufforderung, irgendetwas zu sagen. Ihm war diese Situation ziemlich unangenehm, doch als Lehrkraft und Aufsichtsperson war er dazu verpflichtet, sich um Schüler und Schülerinnen in solchen Situationen zu kümmern. Egal, ob Slytherin oder Gryffindor, Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw, Schlammblut oder Reinblut…

Da sie wieder einigermaßen bei Verstand zu sein schien, nahm er die Hand von ihrem Haar, und begann mit einer Erklärung, die Hermine nur teilweise richtig wahrnahm… immer noch hämmerte ihr das Blut in den Ohren, sie konnte gar nicht begreifen, was eben passiert war. Die wichtigsten Bestandteile glaubte sie jedoch erfasst zu haben; er hatte zufällig bemerkt wie dieser Trunkenbold ihr gefolgt war, empfand es als sehr verdächtig, und weil er als anwesende Lehrkraft ja Aufsichtspflicht hatte, wollte er der Sache ein wenig seiner kostbaren Aufmerksamkeit schenken… immerhin würde es auch auf ihn zurückfallen, wenn eine seiner Schülerinnen – auch wenn nicht aus seinem Haus – vergewaltigt und in Stückchen in einer Mülltonne gefunden werden würde. Also war er den beiden in diese Gasse gefolgt – dabei hatte er des Öfteren betont, wie dumm Hermine sein musste, allein in solch eine Gasse zu gehen und dann auch noch ganz ohne Zauberstab – und dann gesehen, wie sie da als Häufchen Elend in der Ecke kauerte… dementsprechend hatte er sich den Trunkenbold dann vorgenommen.

Auf die Art und Weise wie er „ihn sich vorgenommen" sagte, gab Hermine das Gefühl, dass sie nicht wissen wollte, was Snape mit dem Typen angesellt hatte – es klang jedenfalls nicht nach einer deftigen Strafpredigt, sondern mehr nach einem gewaltigen Fluch… oder einem gewalttätigen.

Als Snape mit seiner Erläuterung fertig war, nickte Hermine stumm und wischte sich erneut die Tränen aus den Augen. Sie fühlte sich völlig hilflos und verloren, verletzlich wie ein kleines Kind, doch sie wollte es gerade ihm nicht zeigen.

„Sie können jetzt aufhören zu weinen", sagte Snape tonlos, und Hermine hätte ihm am liebsten ein „Ja, ich weiß!" entgegengezischt, doch sie fühlte sich nicht danach.

Hermine versuchte langsam, aufzustehen. Ihre Beine waren immer noch wackelig und sie musste sich an der Wand abstützen. Sie hasste das Gefühl ihrer Finger auf dieser Wand, hasste den Geruch von Moder, der von dieser Wand auszugehen schien, hasste diese dunkle Gasse und alles, was sie damit in Verbindung brachte… und sie hasste ihre eigene Schwäche. Als sie endlich aufrecht stand, versuchte sie einen Schritt vorwärts machen… nur um direkt in Snape hineinzustolpern. Schon wieder.

Diesmal ließ er sie nicht einfach umfallen, sondern hielt sie mit beiden Händen an den Schultern fest. Sie konnte immer noch ihre Bissspuren im rechten Unterarm sehen. Und sie konnte seine Nähe spüren, eine gewisse, eigentümliche Wärme ging von ihm aus… Sie konnte es sich nicht ganz erklären, doch es war as würde sie sich hier sicher fühlen, geborgen. Sie war nicht einmal nah genug, um seinen Atem zu spüren, doch diese kleine Berührung… wahrscheinlich war es nur der Schockzustand nach diesem… „Überfall" und die daraus resultierende Bewunderung des strahlenden Helden, der sie gerettet hatte… und nicht so ganz strahlend war wie andere Helden… und wesentlich miesmutiger. Und weniger stolz auf seine Leistung.

Hermine wusste, dass sie hier nicht verweilen durfte, dass er sie so schnell wie möglich wieder loslassen wollte, und all dies nur tat, weil er es als seine Pflicht, seine elende Pflicht ansah. Also tat Hermine ihm den Gefallen sich aus seinem Griff zu entwinden. Dann richtete sie ihren Blick ein wenig nach oben, sodass sie ihm endlich richtig ins Gesicht schauen konnte… er sah ein bisschen gestresst aus, und vielleicht etwas überfordert, aber ansonsten wie immer… auch seine Stimme war fast die ganze Zeit genauso ruhig und kühl wie immer. In beidem, Stimme und Gesicht, war kein Anzeichen dafür, dass dieser schmächtige Mann gerade ein Gewaltverbrechen verhindert hatte. War dies das Gesicht eines Helden…?

Hermine wollte so schnell wie möglich aus dieser widerlichen Gasse heraus, und so schaffte sie es zum ersten Mal wieder den Mund zu öffnen und auch tatsächlich ein Wort herauszupressen: „Danke." Nach einer kurzen Pause wiederholte sie das Wort noch mal… es fühlte sich… seltsam an.

„Ich habe nur meine…"  
„Pflicht als Aufsichtsperson erfüllt, Miss Granger", beendete Hermine den Satz für ihn. Plötzlich kamen die Worte wieder ganz leicht. Vielleicht weil sie sich darüber aufregte, dass man sich nicht einmal bei ihm bedanken konnte, ohne dass er gleich wieder anfing, all seine Taten mit dem Lehrersein zu begründen. Wenn er kein Lehrer wäre, hätte er sie dann einfach in dieser Gasse verrecken lassen? Wollte er ihr das damit sagen? Oder dass es auch jeden anderen hätte treffen können, und sie nur zufälliges Opfer und er nur zufälliger Retter war? Ja, wahrscheinlich war es so, aber trotzdem hatte er doch ihren Dank verdient… war es ihm denn so zuwider, einer Gryffindor, einem Schlammblut geholfen zu haben?

„Trotzdem, danke", fügte Hermine hinzu. Sie verdankte ihm möglicherweise ihr Leben und er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als vom Helden wieder zum griesgrämigen Kinderhasser zu werden. Hermine hatte genug von allem, sie wollte unbedingt weg, zurück zu Ron und Harry, was Geborgenheit bedeutete.

Sie versuchte, an Snape vorbei und dann vorwärts zu stolpern, und schaffte tatsächlich ein paar Schritte… schade, sie hatte gehofft, ihre Beine würden so schnell wieder funktionieren wie ihre Zunge. Da packte Snape sie plötzlich am rechten Arm und lief neben ihr her. Anscheinend hatte er sich dazu durchgerungen, sie tatsächlich zu stützen, um ihr beim Laufen zu helfen. Wie edel von ihm.

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie wollte das nicht, sie wollte das alleine schaffen. Sie wollte nicht so erbärmlich sein vor ihm.

Hermine fielen die Worte ein, die Snape ihr in der letzten Zaubertränkestunde entgegen geworfen hatte: „Es reicht, dass ich Sie Montag sehen muss." Und jetzt zwang sie ihm schon wieder Zeit mit ihr auf… er musste sie schon wieder ertragen…

„Es… es tut mir… Leid…", stammelte sie leise. Snape sah zunächst verdutzt drein, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und sagte: „…da können Sie doch auch nichts für."  
Hermine wollte erst widersprechen, doch irgendwie war Snape plötzlich wieder so verständnisvoll und sanft… das sollte man nicht bewusst unterbrechen. Außerdem hatte Snape sich schon irgendwie selbst widersprochen, hatte er doch zuvor darauf rumgeritten, wie dumm sie war, alleine und ohne Zauberstab in solch eine Gasse zu gehen… und jetzt konnte sie plötzlich nichts dafür.

Langsam wurden die Geräusche der belebten Hauptstraße wieder lauter, das Geschnatter fröhlicher Schüler und vereinzelte Lehrerstimmen, die irgendwem untersagten, irgendetwas zu tun. Diese Konfrontation mit der Realität, dem heilen Leben außerhalb der dunklen Gasse überkam Hermine wie eine Welle der Merkwürdigkeit. Die dunkle Gasse hatte zu ihrer Stimmung gepasst, doch jetzt strahlte ihr die Sonne ins Gesicht und überall um sie herum waren fröhliche Gesichter… als sie wieder auf der Hauptstraße standen ließ Snape Hermine los.  
„Und jetzt sehen Sie zu, dass Sie wieder zu ihrem Wieselfreund kommen", sagte er tonlos, doch in Hermines Ohren war es, als hätte er jede Silbe mit unendlichem Hass ausgespuckt. Hermine sah ihn von der Seite aus an – wie kam er jetzt darauf? Was hatte Ron damit zu tun? Das war wie ein deja-vù… aber woher… Moment mal, natürlich! Es war genau wie damals, als sie zu Snape gegangen war, um ihm ihre Liebe zu gestehen. Hermine erinnerte sich nur ungern daran, aber auch damals hatte er mit Ron und Harry angefangen. „Bestimmt warten Ihre Freunde Potter und Weasley schon ganz sehnsüchtig." Das hatte er damals gesagt… doch Hermine wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, denn sie wollte wirklich einfach nur zu den beiden… zu der Geborgenehit, die sie verkörperten… in den Schoß ihrer Familie… ihrer Hogwartsfamilie.

„Na los, gehen Sie schon", sagte Snape, als wollte er sie unbedingt dazu drängen, zu verschwinden, aber immer noch mit kalter und ruhiger Stimme. Hermine nickte und wollte gerade loslaufen, als er noch hinzufügte: „Aber vergessen Sie ihre Stunde am Montag nicht."

Hermine war kurz davor zu fragen, warum es ihm so viel bedeutete, doch eigentlich war es ihr auch egal. Sie würde das alles hinter sich bringen, einen Montagabend nach dem anderen, ohne zu fragen warum und wieso. Dann lief sie los, die belebte Straße hinunter, durch wuselnde Schülergrüppchen und einen Haufen älterer Hexen, die sich gerade über neue Zauberhüte unterhielten. Als sie noch einmal zurücksah, war Snape bereits verschwunden. Sie seufzte, doch sie hatte es eilig wieder ins Drei Besen zu kommen…

Der Pub war immer noch gerammelt voll, als sie sich wieder zu ihrem Tisch in der hintersten Ecke drängelte. Ron und Harry saßen immer noch am Tisch, mit jeweils drei weiteren leeren Flaschen vor sich.

„Hermine, wo warst du so lange?", fragte Ron aufgeregt, als er Hermine wieder sah. Er war vor Aufregung aufgesprungen und hatte die Hände auf den Tisch geknallt – wie ein Vater, dessen Tochter drei Stunden zu spät nach Hause kam.

„Ich hab den Laden nicht gefunden", erwiderte Hermine, was nur eine Ausrede war, aber immerhin ja nicht ganz gelogen. Sie kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf um ihrer Ausrede mehr Authentizität zu verleihen. Ron und Harry würden nie etwas von diesem Vorfall erfahren. Es war ihr kleines, bitteres Geheimnis, das sie zufällig ausgerechnet mit Snape teilte.

Die drei verbrachten noch einige Zeit in Hogsmeade, wobei Hermine tunlichst alle Gassen vermied und niemals alleine rum lief. Zum Abendessen in der großen Halle waren sie wieder da und langten ordentlich zu, immerhin machte so viel Einkaufen und Rumlaufen ziemlich hungrig. Harry und Ron wollten eigentlich noch zusammen mit Hermine im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum irgendetwas unternehmen, doch als sie äußerte, dass sie ganz schnell ins Bett wollte und sich einfach nicht so gut fühlte, hatten die beiden vollstes Verständnis und ließen sie ohne irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen gehen.

Oben, in ihrem Zimmer angekommen, ließ Hermine sich sofort ins Bett fallen. Eigentlich sollte sie Angst haben, so allein zu sein, dachte sie, doch irgendwie war es jetzt das, was sie brauchte. Sie musste verarbeiten. Sie ließ den Mond durch die großen Fenster hinein scheinen und dachte über alles nach, was geschehen war… am meisten jedoch über Snapes Verhalten… es war eine merkwürdige Mischung von Charakterzügen, die er heute an den Tag gelegt hatte… er hatte zum ersten Mal seine sanfte Seite gezeigt, nur um sie dann sofort wieder hinter seiner kalten, unnahbaren Art zu verstecken… und dann dieses ständige Erinnern an die Montagsstunde… und dann dieses Herumgehacke auf Harry und Ron…

„Der Typ hat doch echt Probleme", grummelte Hermine in die Stille hinein. Aber tief in ihrem Inneren dachte sie daran, wie gerne sie ihm dabei helfen würde, sie zu lösen…


	13. Kapitel 12: Überraschung

Überraschung, Überraschung.

Hermine hatte besser geschlafen, als sie gedacht hätte, was aber noch lange nicht gut bedeutete. Sie war in der Nacht mehrmals aufgewacht und hatte sich lange herumwälzen müssen, bevor sie endlich wieder einigermaßen Ruhe fand. Und dann, kaum im Reich der Träume gelandet, stierten sie wieder die dumpfen Augen dieses Abschaums an…

Das wunderte Hermine überhaupt nicht, damit hatte sie schon fest gerechnet. Wenn sie schon nach ihrem Geständnis so schlecht geschlafen hatte, wie sollte sie denn dann das Ereignis in Hogsmeade erst in Mitleidenschaft ziehen?

Was Hermine aber wirklich wunderte, war das, was sie am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch erwartete.

Sie kam mit leichten Augenringen in die große Halle und schlurfte müde zum Gryffindortisch zu ihrem gewohnten Platz, neben Ginny und gegenüber von Harry. Soweit war ja auch alles normal, sodass sie gar nicht auf das gefasst sein konnte, was schon auf sie lauerte. Harry stocherte an seinem Toast herum, während Ron einen nach dem anderen verdrückte. Immer noch alles normal.

„Hey Hermine, guck dir das hier mal an!", sagte Ron voller Begeisterung zwischen zwei Bissen seines Frühstücks hindurch. Wobei man sich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob sich die Begeisterung nun auf sein Frühstück oder auf den Zeitungsartikel, den er Hermine zuschob, bezog. Nicht mehr normal. Allein schon, dass Ron einen Artikel tatsächlich für so interessant befand, dass er ihn Hermine weiterempfahl… und das ganz ohne dass der Artikel etwas mit Quidditch zu tun hatte… und Hermine sah auch sofort warum.  
In ihren Händen hielt sie nun den Tagespropheten, von dessen Titelseite sie ein leider nur allzu bekanntes Gesicht her anstarrte… die nach vorn gewölbte Stirn, die glanzlosen Augen, die tief in ihren Höhlen versunken lagen, die eingefallenen Wangen… der Mann, der sie heute schon im Traum besucht hatte, oder vielmehr nur sein Kopf. Es war eindeutig der Typ, der Hermine angemacht hatte. Seine Nase sah aus, als hätte man sie vor der Aufnahme dieses Fotos ordentlich demoliert und bei näherem Hinsehen schienen sich noch Spuren von Nasenbluten sowie ein Veilchen entdecken… wenn das verdammte Bild nicht schwarz-weiß gewesen wäre, hätte Hermine vielleicht noch mehr erkennen können, allerdings war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie das überhaupt wollte.

Seltsam, sie hatte sich gar nicht daran erinnert, dass er so übel zugerichtet aussah… an diesen grässlichen Haarschopf und die Grundzüge dieses Ekel erregenden Gesichts konnte sie sich erinnern, aber…

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie das Blatt wohl schon in ihren zitternden Händen hielt, bevor sie anfing zu lesen… obwohl sie sich Mühe gab, alles konzentriert durchzugehen und aufzunehmen, schien es ihr so, als würden die Worte nur so an ihr vorbeirauschen und nur willkürlich hängen bleiben.

…spektakulärer Fund… Zaubereiministeriums… wirkte, als hätte er gerade eine Schlägerei hinter sich… alkoholisiert …stammelte unverständliches Zeug… potenziellen Triebtäter…stank nach Alkohol und Schweiß… Gesicht verdellt… mehrere Mädchen sexuell belästigt… exhibitionistischen Handlungen… zumeist in Hogsmeade… sein letztes Vorhaben… vereitelt… Arbeitslosen Canisius F…. Verletzungen im Gesicht… in eine Schlägerei verwickelt …große Mengen Alkohols… Veritaserum…nicht von alleine… abgesetzt…

Irgendwie erschloss sich für Hermine der Sinn dieses Textes, zumindest in groben Zügen. Das war eindeutig der Typ, der sie belästigt hatte… dass es sich tatsächlich um einen Mehrfachtäter gehandelt hatte… sie hätte jetzt auch einfach ein Opfer unter vielen sein können, doch dank Snape… wobei sie ja gar nicht wusste, wie weit diese Type überhaupt gegangen wäre, denn der Ausdruck „sexuell belästigt" erschien Hermine nur allzu schwammig. Vielleicht hatte ihr Gehirn auch nur jede detailliertere Beschreibung abgeblockt.

„Und genau darum sollten kleine, schutzlose Mädchen wie du nicht alleine draußen rumstromern!", riss Ron sie aus den Gedanken, bevor sie den Artikel ein zweites Mal genauer durchlesen konnte, und zeigte mit der Gabel auf sie, als hatte er ihr den Artikel nur zur Belehrung gegeben.

„Stell dir mal vor, der Typ war gestern in Hogsmeade, wahrscheinlich zur gleichen Zeit wie wir! Du hast Glück, dass dir nichts passiert ist", ergänzte Harry, und sein Blick schien zu sagen: nächstes Mal gehst du nicht alleine raus, Fräulein.

Hermine rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch: „Stimmt… ich hatte wohl Glück, dass ich ständig zwei starke Jungs bei mir hatte." Einen Scheißdreck hatte ich, dachte sie verbittert, ich habe einen Retter, der mich nicht mal retten wollte. Der es wahrscheinlich sogar bereut, mich gerettet zu haben.

„Kann ich diesen Artikel vielleicht haben?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

Ron sah etwas verdutzt drein, antwortete dann aber: „Ähm… klar, aber… wieso?"  
„Ich muss mir doch die Gesichter aller möglichen Triebtäter einprägen, damit ich gewappnet bin."

Sie würde es sich auf keinen Fall nehmen lassen, diesen Artikel wieder und wieder zu lesen, zu inspizieren, in sich aufzunehmen. Einerseits wollte sie diese Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich lassen andererseits war sie so besessen davon, dass sie sich schon zu fragen begann, woher diese Obsession kam. Vielleicht, weil es etwas war, dass sie und Severus verband…? Oder weil sie diesen Mistkerl in die Hölle wünschte?

Jedenfalls schien ihre Antwort überzeugend genug zu sein, sodass Ron ihr ein wohlwollendes Nicken, verbunden mit einem glücklichen Grinsen, schenkte, woraufhin Hermine die Zeitung ordentlich zusammenfaltete und auf ihren Schoß legte, um sie auch ja nicht zu vergessen.

Sie wagte einen schüchternen, versteckten Blick zum Lehrertisch, genauer gesagt zu dem Platz, an dem Snape immer saß. Es interessierte sie brennend, ob nicht auch er gerade im Tagespropheten las… und sich vielleicht, wenn auch nur ein bisschen, über das Schwein in der Zeitung aufregte… und nicht darüber, dass er einer Gryffindor – noch dazu ein Schlammblut – das Leben, oder zumindest die Unschuld, gerettet hatte.

Doch schon wieder saß Snape nicht dort, wo er sitzen sollte. Hatte der Typ denn nichts Besseres zu tun, als den Blicken kleiner Mädchen auszuweichen? Überwiegte das Bedürfnis der Isolation dem des Hungers? Oder hatte er einfach keine Lust mehr, jeden Tag irgendwelche kindischen Witze von Dumbledore zu hören? …dabei war Hermine die ganze Zeit so gewesen, als hätte sie seinen schwarzen Schatten aus den Augenwinkeln am Lehrertisch hocken gesehen… Sie lehnte sich etwas weiter nach hinten, um einen besseren Blick erhaschen zu können… und jetzt sah sie ihn tatsächlich auch: er kam direkt auf sie zu. Seine majestätisch-gruselige Gestalt bewegte sich mit gewohnt wehendem, schwarzem Umhang schritt er durch den Gang, den die Tische der Ravenclaws und die der Gryffindors bildeten.

Als er etwa auf ihrer Höhe war, wandte sich Hermine ihm reflexartig zu: „Professor Snape…" Doch bevor sie irgendeinen Satz bilden konnte, bevor ihr überhaupt irgendetwas einfallen wollte, was sie hätte sagen können, würgte er sie mit einem knappen „Morgen" ab und verschwand durch die großen Türen ins Foyer.

Verwirrt drehte sich Hermine wieder zum Tisch, nachdem sie Snape ausreichend nachgestarrt hatte. Vieles, was in den letzten drei Minuten geschehen war, konnte sie sich nicht so recht erklären.  
Rons „Was war denn das gerade?" brachte die Situation schon ganz genau auf den Punkt. Angefangen damit, dass Hermine keine Ahnung hatte, warum sie Snape gerade angesprochen hatte, bis dahin, dass er sie mit einem Wort hatte abspeisen können.

Ersteres konnte sie sich dadurch erklären, dass sie durch den Zeitungsartikel wahrscheinlich ziemlich aufgewühlt war… und da Snape und sie nun mal durch eben dieses Ereignis verbunden waren… seine zweisilbige Antwort war nicht gerade das, was sie hören wollte, aber es hatte ihr erspart, sich irgendwelche Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie sie das Gespräch fortführen wollte.

Dass er nicht mit ihr reden wollte, war überhaupt nicht verwunderlich. Hätte sie auch nur einen Augenblick nachgedacht, bevor ihr das „Professor Snape" rausgeplatzt war, hätte sie das auch vorher gewusst. Aber hätte er sie nicht normalerweise eigentlich ignoriert? Und da wurde Hermine klar, dass es sich bei seinem „Morgen" keineswegs um eine Grußformel handelte… es war nur eine weitere Mahnung, morgen auch ja zur Nachhilfe zu erscheinen… oder, eventuell, was auch immer Hermine gerade von ihm wollte, auf morgen zu verschieben.  
Hermine wollte sich am liebsten die Haare raufen. Dieser Mann war so kompliziert… so herrlich kompliziert.

Widerwillig begann Hermine zu frühstücken und quälte Bissen für Bissen in sich hinein. Sie hatte auf diesen ganzen Tag schon jetzt keine Lust mehr. Er fing unglaublich kompliziert an, und das bedeutete meistens nichts Gutes. Und zu allem Übel war auch noch Sonntag, sodass sie sich nicht mal mit Unterricht ablenken konnte… was blieb ihr jetzt denn noch zu tun? Ein Abstecher in die Bücherei? Darauf warten, dass Harry und Ron sich irgendetwas Lustiges ausdachten?

Von irgendwo hinten hörte sie eine schnarrende Stimme, die durch die gesamte Große Halle tönte, und mit irgendetwas prahlte.  
Hermine machte die Quelle dieser nervtötenden Angeberei schnell ausfindig. Und sofort erschloss sich ihr eine neue Möglichkeit, den Tag irgendwie doch noch lustig zu gestalten.

Sich mit Draco Malfoy anzulegen erschien weder logisch noch sinnvoll… die perfekte Art sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.  
Doch prompt musste ihr etwas diesen kleinen Triumph – nämlich den, eine kurzweilige Beschäftigung gefunden zu haben – wieder vermiesen. Sich mit Malfoy anzulegen bedeutete nämlich automatisch, Snape auf den Plan zu rufen. Und von dem hatte sie heute schon genug gehabt.

Also verbrachte Hermine ihren Sonntag damit, hinter Ron und Harry hinterher zu trudeln, die anscheinend ebenfalls keine Ahnung hatten, was sie tun sollten. Ja, freie Tage zu haben ist schon blöd.

„Ihr könntet ja mal eure Hausaufgaben machen", schlug Hermine vor. Sie würde ja selbst welche erledigen, wenn sie nicht schon alles erledigt hätte. Mit Sternchen. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass sie sich ihre Hausaufgaben für solche Augenblicke aufsparen sollte.

„Na von mir aus", murmelte Harry, der zwar nicht sichtlich begeistert schien, aber einsah, dass es zumindest ein sinnvoller, wenn auch mühsamer Zeitvertreib war.

Folglich führte der Weg der drei Gryffindors in die Bücherei, die man schon getrost als Hermines zweites Zuhause betrachten konnte. Dort setzten sie sich an einen Tisch, der etwas abseits gelegen war, und kramten Bücher, Federn, Pergament und alles andere, was sie benötigten, hervor.

Während Ron und Harry über ihren Büchern brüteten, schlenderte Hermine zwischen den Bücherregalen hindurch, um nach Lektüre zu gucken, die sie noch nicht durchgewälzt hatte und einigermaßen interessant klang. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, Ron und Harry bei ihren Hausarbeiten zu helfen, aber sie würde noch ein wenig warten, bis die beiden sie von selbst fragten… es sollte immerhin nicht so aussehen, als wäre sie erpicht darauf, ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

„Hermine, warum machst du keine Hausaufgaben?", maulte Ron plötzlich, als er einmal kurz aufsah und Hermine erblickte, die nur so durch die Gänge stromerte. Dafür erhielt er einen strafenden Blick und ein ‚Psssht' von Madame Pince.

Bingo – jetzt würde Hermine gleich gebraucht werden.

„Ich bin schon fertig", erwiderte sie im Flüsterton, nachdem sie wieder näher an den Tisch getreten war.

„Aber du hast noch gar nichts geschrieben!"

„Ich hab meine Hausaufgaben schon vorher gemacht."  
„Dann könntest du ja… wenn's dir nichts ausmacht… eventuell… nur wenn du möchtest… Hermine, hilf uns!"

„Hm… na gut", seufzte Hermine. Ja, es war alles noch genau wie früher… und das war ein gutes Gefühl. Gebraucht zu werden… die Tatsache, dass sich zwischen ihnen dreien nichts verändert hatte. Dieser Ausflug in die Bücherei war genau das Richtige für einen Sonntagnachmittag.

Und Hermine sollte noch eine weitere Möglichkeit kriegen, sich auszutoben. Denn als sie die Bücherei nach mehreren Stunden verlassen hatten und bereits wieder auf dem Weg zur Eingangstür des Schlosses waren, um Hagrid noch einen Besuch abzustatten, bettelte ein ganz bestimmter Slytherin förmlich darum, als Aggressionsventil für Hermine dienen zu dürfen.

„Weil nämlich mein Vater…" Draco führte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende. Gerade hatte er Ron, Harry und Hermine aus den Augenwinkeln erspäht zu haben, wandte sich ihnen zu und begann durch die Eingangshalle zu rufen: „Na, wenn das nicht mal die Muggelfreunde und die Königin der Schlammblutbräute sind!"

Er hatte sein schmierig-hämisches Grinsen im Gesicht und selbst aus einiger Entfernung konnte Hermine eine enorme Aura von Selbstzufriedenheit wahrnehmen – doch er hatte sich den falschen Tag ausgesucht – und die falsche „Schlammblutbraut". Binnen Sekunden hatte Hermine sich schnellen Schrittes einen Weg zu ihm gebahnt und sich vor ihm aufgebäumt. Die Schnelligkeit ihrer Reaktion schien Malfoy und seine Kumpanen Crabbe und Goyle zu überraschen und zu überfordern, sodass sie, ohne seine Leibwächter fürchten zu müssen, ihn blitzschnell am Kragen packen und näher an sich heran ziehen konnte, sodass ihm die fettigen Strähnen seiner Haare ins Gesicht fielen.

„Hör mal zu, du Frettchen! Ich könnte dir jetzt ohne Bedenken eins in deine schmierige Visage hauen…", zischte Hermine zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hindurch und ihre Augen verengten sich zu zwei hasserfüllten Schlitzen, „Aber ich weiß, dass es für dich als Reinblut" – sie dehnte das Wort extra übertrieben – „etwas wesentlich Demütigenderes gibt…"  
Harry und Ron warteten gespannt etwas abseits vom eigentlichen Geschehen. Sie hatten ja schon mal beobachten dürfen, wie Malfoy von Hermine Prügel kassierte, das hier konnte also noch interessant werden… und lustig obendrein. Doch was auch immer sie erwartet hatten – das Folgende war es nicht.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden schaffte Hermine es durch eine aggressive Kurzschlussreaktion das Weltbild einiger Menschen, die Zeuge dieses… Aktes, der in der Geschichte der Feindschaft zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor niemals hätte stattfinden dürfen, wurden, erschütterte.

Sie drückte ihre Lippen fest auf seine. Sie erzwang einen Kuss. Sie erzwang etwas, was niemand jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Wovon jeder dachte, es würde Hogwarts in seinen Grundfesten zu erschüttern, vielleicht sogar eine Zerstörung der Erde einleiten… doch es geschah… nichts. Lediglich sämtliche Kinnladen der Anwesenden klappten etwa zwanzig Zentimeter nach unten – allen voran natürlich Harrys und Rons.

Gerade löste Hermine ihre Lippen von Dracos, um triumphierend in seine vor Schreck geweiteten Augen zu blicken und ihm ins Gesicht zu lachen, dass er als Reinblüter, der ein Schlammblut geküsst hat, nun wohl zum Abschaum der Reinblütergesellschaft werden würde… als ein großer, schwarzer, hakennasiger Schatten an ihnen beiden vorbeihuschte.

Draco sah sie mit weit geöffneten Augen an und die Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht, doch Hermine, die eben noch so erpicht auf diesen verwirrten Blick, der ihr den Triumph verschafft hatte, war, hatte nur Augen für eines… sie biss sich verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe und drehte sich um, um Snape besser mit ihrem Blick verfolgen zu könne… er huschte einfach so durch die Menge, eiskalt wie immer und unnahbar… hatte er gesehen, was sie gerade getan hatte? Bestimmt, es war ja kaum zu übersehen, mit all den Schülern, die um sie herum standen, gaffend, mit aufgeklappten Mündern… aber… was würde er denn jetzt von ihr halten? Würde er es ernst nehmen? Oder interessierte es ihn überhaupt nicht? …ja, das wird es wohl sein – er würde sich nicht darum scheren… eher würde er sie noch dafür bestrafen, dass sie die Lippen seines Lieblingsschülers besudelt hatte, als dass er sich ihretwillen um sie kümmern würde.

Snape verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld, doch ihre Augen hafteten immer noch an dem Punkt, wo er zuletzt von ihr erspäht worden war. Plötzlich drang das Geräusch beschleunigten Atems an ihr Ohr und Hermine wurde wieder bewusst, was sie gerade mit wem getan hatte und dass sie ihn immer noch am Kragen gepackt hielt.  
Er blickte sie immer noch an, vor Schreck ganz starr. Dieser erbärmliche Anblick machte Hermine nur noch wütender und angewidert schubste sie ihn weg: „Glotz mich doch nicht so an!"

Draco taumelte einige Schritte rückwärts und Hermine stapfte aufgebracht an ihm vorbei.

Slytherins waren ja so ätzend.

Allesamt.

Ähnliches dachte sich auch gerade Malfoy –

Gryffindors waren ja so ätzend.

Allesamt.


	14. Kapitel 13: Kurzschluss

Kapitel 13

Kurzschluss

„Hermine."  
„Nein."  
„Zum letzten Mal…"  
„Nein!"

„Warum…"

„Hör auf damit!"  
„Aber…"  
„Ich will nicht darüber reden!"

Interessiert sah Ginny dabei zu, wie ihr Bruder sich mit Hermine kabbelte, unterstützt von Harry, der sich spontan mit ihm verbündet hatte.

„Hermine – du kannst nicht einfach Draco Malfoy küssen und dann von uns erwarten, nichts zu sagen, sondern das stillschweigend hinzunehmen!" Ron spuckte Dracos Namen so hasserfüllt aus, dass man den ekelhaften Nachgeschmack, den der Name wohl bei ihm auf der Zunge hinterlassen hatte, fast schon selbst schmecken konnte.

Harry nickte bekräftigend.

„Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will", erwiderte Hermine bockig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Aber nicht mit einem Slytherin!", entgegnete Harry aufgebracht und wahrscheinlich lauter, als er eigentlich wollte. Diese Äußerung versetzte Hermine einen Stich – immerhin war Snape auch ein Slytherin… aber der würde Hermine wohl niemals das tun lassen, was sie tun wollte. Dabei gab es da doch so viel, was ihr auf Anhieb einfallen würde…

„Es gibt so viele tolle Gryffindors, die du küssen könntest", entgegnete Ron, den die ganze Sache weitaus mehr bestürtzt hatte als Harry, vielleicht sogar mehr als Draco.

„Zum Beispiel?", fragte Hermine und hob eine Augenbraue, um ihrer Frage Nachdruck zu verleihen. Sie wusste genau, auf was Ron hinauswollte, aber sie hatte keine Lust, es ihm so einfach zu machen. Und sie hatte auch keine Lust darauf, dass er sich einfach auf einem Podest über alle Slytherins stellen wollte. Sie hatte ganz andere Sorgen. Warum musste Snape auch immer in den ungünstigsten Momenten auftauchen? Und dann musste sie ja auch noch unbedingt morgen bei ihm Nachhilfeunterricht haben…

Ron konnte sich, nach schwerem Schlucken, endlich zu einer Antwort durchringen: „Na ja… so ziemlich alle. Mal abgesehen von Neville… oder Colin… oder Dean… aber… hey, du hättest Harry küssen können, wenn du es so nötig hast… oder mich, ich würde eventuell auch dafür herhalten, wenn du mich bittest…"

Er klang dabei so unbeholfen, dass man eigentlich nur darüber lachen konnte. Doch Hermine war nicht nach Lachen zumute – ihr war danach zumute, energisch aus dem Sessel zu springen und Ron wutentbrannt anzufunkeln. „Wenn ich es nötig habe? Meine Fresse, du verstehst auch gar nichts! Im Moment würde ich eher den Riesentintenfisch im See küssen als dich!" Aufgebracht stürmte sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, durch das Portrait der fetten Dame in rosa, hinaus ins Ungewisse.  
Es war noch nicht spät genug für das Abendessen in der Großen Halle, doch wahrscheinlich dürfte es bald soweit sein. Was sie bis dahin noch tun sollte, war ihr nicht klar, deshalb stromerte sie erst einmal ziellos durch die Korridore der Schule. Die meisten Schüler befanden sich in der Bibliothek, um Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, oder in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen, weshalb die Gänge recht leer waren. So konnte sie ungestört durch Hogwarts streifen, ohne aufpassen zu müssen, wer ihr entgegen kam und wer möglicherweise in sie hineinlaufen könnte.  
Schließlich fand sie sich im Foyer des Schlosses wieder, und schon fast automatisch steuerte sie auf die großen Tore der Eingangshalle zu, um nach draußen zu gelangen. Knarrend öffneten sich die Tore, und ein frischer Wind blies in das Schloss hinein und durch Hermines Haare. Es war ein erfrischendes Gefühl und bestätigte Hermine in ihrer Hypothese, dass ein kurzer Aufenthalt draußen vielleicht Wunder bewirken könnte… immer noch recht ziellos lief sie nun über die Wiesen Hogwarts', bis sie sich schließlich in der Nähe des Sees einen Baum dazu auserwählte, ihr Schatten und Anlehnmöglichkeit zu bieten; schlechtgelaunt ließ sie sich unter diesem Baum niedersinken, lehnte sich gegen den Stamm und ließ ihren Blick über den See schweifen und dachte dabei unweigerlich an die Worte, die sie Ron entgegengeschmettert hatte. Grummelnd verschränkte sie die Arme und schloss die Augen – dieser kleine Spaziergang hatte ihr noch lange nicht geholfen, sich abzuregen.

Nach einigem Grollen wurde sie langsam ruhiger und schwelgte in ihren Gedanken, bis sie langsam aber sicher wegnickte und unter dem Baum vor sich hindöste.

Als sie nach einiger Zeit wieder erwachte, nahm sie ihre Umwelt zunächst nur schemenhaft und mit reichlichem Blinzen wahr; es hatte schon zu dämmern begonnen, sodass sich langsam der Schleier der Dunkelheit über die Länderein legte. Über ihr schien sich eine schattenhafte Gestalt zu beugen, die ihr seltsam vertraut zu sein schien, sodass sie kaum erschrak, sondern lediglich etwas verwundert war.

„Ron?", murmelte sie dösig, in der Hoffnung, er würde sich für seine unangemessenen Aussagen entschuldigen, denn nach all dem Grummeln und der einsamen Zeit des Nachdenkens war ihr klar, dass sie auf seine Freundschaft keinesfalls – vor allem jetzt nicht – verzichten wollte.

„Tut mir Leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, Miss Granger…" Diese ewig schnarrenden Stimme… sofort war alle Benommenheit verflogen, Hermine war hellwach und sofort erkannte sie, wer da über sie gebeugt stand.

Das fettige, schwarze Haar, das ihm auf die Schultern fiel und von dem sich einige Strähnen in sein makelloses, fahles Gesicht wagten… die hakenförmige Nase… der schwarze Umhang, in dem sich einige Windböen verfingen…

Severus Snape und Hermine Granger trafen sich also zur späten Dämmerungsstunde am See. Losgelöst von jeglichem Kontext hätte man es für ein romantisches Date halten können. Der Sonnenuntergang, der ein wunderschönes Bild aus diversen Rottönen auf das Wasser des Sees zauberte, dazu ein liebreizendes Mädchen mit ihrem Ritter in der schwarzen Rüstung, der sie liebevoll aus dem tiefen Schlaf weckt, dem sie sich hingegeben hat, damit sie sich sogleich ihm hingeben könne… doch dem war natürlich nicht so. Stattdessen stand Snape autoritär wie eh und je vor ihr, die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt mit einem missbilligendem Gesichtsausdruck, der jeden Schüller vergrämen konnte.

„Was… ich…" Hermine versuchte eine Erklärung abzuliefern, doch es war ihr völlig unmöglich; das plötzliche Auftauchen Snapes, den sie mit Ron verwechselt hatte, brachte sie völlig aus dem Konzept. Und… was meinte er überhaupt mit „enttäuschen"?

„Wenn Sie denken, Sie könnten sich hier der Kälte aussetzen, um sich eine Krankheit einzufangen, um morgen nicht an ihrem Nachhilfeunterricht teilnehmen zu müssen, kann ich Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich dem Gedanken eines kranken Gryffindors zwar grundsätzlich nicht abgeneigt bin, es jedoch nicht akzeptieren kann, wenn sie so feige versuchen, sich vor Ihren Pflichten zu drücken. Also stehen sie jetzt auf und gehen sie in die Große Halle." Snapes kleine Rede war äußerst beeindruckend – vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass es lediglich zwei Sätze waren, mit denen er mehr ausdrücken konnte, als Dumbledore in einer Eröffnungsrede zu Beginn des neuen Jahres.

Hermine war zu perplex, um irgendetwas zu erwidern, also erhob sie sich schwerfällig und wagte es kaum, Snape anzusehen. Denn wann immer sie sein Antlitz oder auch nur irgendetwas von ihm sah, kamen ihr unweigerlich die jüngsten Geschehnisse in den Sinn und dazu auch gleich noch ein riesiger Haufen Fragen, die ihren Verstand nur noch mehr vernebelten.

Also bewegte sie sich langsam in Richtung Schloss, Snapes stechenden Blick im Nacken. Als sie sich so bedächtig dem Schloss näherte, mit winzigen, vorsichtigen Schritten, packte Snape sie plötzlich am Arm und zog sie daran überraschend sanft mit sich. Ein wenig drängend, als ginge ihm das alles zu langsam, aber nicht boshaft fordernd.

So ließ sich Hermine von ihm ins Schloss geleiten, doch kaum hatten sie die ersten Stufen zu den Toren Hogwarts' erreicht, ließ er sie los und wortlos stehen, und schlüpfte durch die nun geöffnete Tür, während Hermine kurz davor stehen blieb. Es war inzwischen recht dunkel geworden und der Hunger machte sich bei Hermine bemerkbar, sodass er es letztlich war, der sie nur sehr kurze Zeit vor dem Tor stehen ließ, als ob sie Snape einfach ein wenig Vorsprung lassen wollte, nur um nicht noch mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu müssen…

Wenig später saß Hermine schweigsam neben Ginny in der Großen Halle, um zu Abend zu essen. Sie war relativ spät dran, doch wie immer gab es vor allem reichlich, sodass sie nicht wirklich sagen konnte, etwas verpasst zu haben. Ihr gegenüber saßen Ron und Harry, die zunächst nur untereinander skeptische Blicke austauschten, aber auch hin und wieder zu Hermine sahen, als ob sie nur darauf warteten, dass sie entweder erneut explodierte oder aber irgendeinen anderen Gefühlsausbruch zeigte. Hermine tat ihnen den Gefallen nicht. Sie war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt.  
Auch wenn Snape behauptet hatte, er wolle nicht, dass sie seinen Unterricht verpasse… so war dies doch letztlich nur ein Deckmantel für die Aussage, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie krank werde… oder etwa nicht?

Was hatte Snape überhaupt auf den Ländereien Hogwarts' zu suchen? Normalerweise verließ er das Schloss doch eher selten und war eher darauf bedacht, sich in seinem Keller zu verschanzen, wo ihm niemand etwas anhaben konnte und ihn niemand stören konnte… es sei denn, ein Schlammblut kam zufällig des Weges, um ihm ihre Liebe zu gestehen, herumzuschreien, zu schimpfen und zu weinen…  
Aber wie oft kam das schon vor?

Im Verlauf des Abends rang sich Harry dazu durch, ein klein wenig Smalltalk mit Hermine zu betreiben, doch Ron schwieg weiter. Dabei sah er entweder betreten in eine andere Richtung oder tat so, als wäre er mit etwas anderem sehr beschäftigt. Dabei handelte es sich unter anderem um seine Fingernägel, einen Riss in einem der Tische sowie einem Faden, der aus einem der Sessel im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum herausschaute. Hermine wusste, dass es wohl an ihr lag, sich zu entschuldigen und die ganze Sache aufzuklären, doch momentan war sie zu erschöpft und auch nicht allzu kompromiss- und versöhnungsfähig. Sie verabschiedete sich relativ früh von dem verbleibenden Grüppchen Gryffindors in dem Gemeinschaftsraum, wünschte Ginny und Harry flüchtig eine Gute Nacht und entschwand dann auf das Mädchenzimmer, das sie mit vier anderen Mädchen bewohnte.  
Entschlossen setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und zog die roten Vorhänge ihres Himmelbettes zu. Dann kramte sie aus ihrer Tasche den Zeitungsartikel aus dem Tagespropheten, den sie am Frühstückstisch erhalten hatte… sie strich ihn mehrmals glatt und breitete ihn schließlich auf ihren angezogenen Knien aus. Ihre Finger zitterten schon vor Nervosität und sie schluckte mehrmals, bevor sie endlich mit dem Lesen beginnen konnte.

„_Triebtäter gefasst!_

_Ein spektakulärer Fund gelang gestern einer Behörde des Zaubereiministeriums…vor ihrer Tür wartete nämlich ein regelrechtes Geschenk. Ein Mann, der wirkte, als hätte er gerade eine Schlägerei hinter sich, saß benommen und alkoholisiert an der Tür des Büros von Edmund P., der gerade mit Büroarbeit beschäftigt war. Als dieser nun das Büro gegen 18.42 verlassen wollte, fiel ihm der eben Genannte regelrecht ins Büro. Dieser stammelte zunächst unverständliches Zeug, doch nach einer Weile wurde klar, dass es sich um einen potenziellen Triebtäter handelte. „Er stank nach Alkohol und nach Schweiß, und sein Gesicht war völlig verdellt, aber was er sagte, klang rational und logisch", sagte Edmund P. Er gestand, mehrere Mädchen sexuell belästigt zu haben und auch zu exhibitionistischen Handlungen gegriffen zu haben. Sein Unwesen trieb er zumeist in Hogsmeade, um dort Mädchen in dunklen Gassen aufzulauern. Dort sei sein letztes Vorhaben, das ebenfalls am gestrigen Tage stattgefunden haben soll, allerdings vereitelt worden sein. Mehr sei darüber aber nicht bekannt – weder, wer der Retter noch wer das Mädchen sei. Der Geständige, bei dem es sich um den Arbeitslosen Canisius F., handelt, hatte jedoch einige Verletzungen im Gesicht, von denen die Behörden ausgehen, dass sie vom Retter des Mädchens stammen, allerdings kann er auch, betrunken wie er war, zuvor oder später in eine Schlägerei oder ein Zauberduell verwickelt worden sein. _

_Das merkwürdigste jedoch war, was die Polizisten im Blut des Geständigen fanden: „Mithilfe neuester Technologie haben wir sein Blut überprüft, wo man nicht nur große Mengen Alkohols finden konnte, sondern auch Veritaserum… das erklärt, weshalb der Täter wahrscheinlich auch so geständig war." _

_Die Ermittler vermuten, dass der Täter nicht von alleine zu den Behörden gegangen ist sondern von demjenigen, der ihm das Veritaserum verabreicht hatte, dort abgesetzt wurde." _

Was sie davon halten sollte, wusste Hermine nicht. Stattdessen las sie den Artikel noch etwa weitere sieben Mal, und jedes Mal begannen ihre Hände von neuem zu zittern. Irgendwann fühlte sie eine einzelne Träne über ihr Gesicht rinnen, die sie mit einer leichten Wischbewegung daran hinderte, eine allzu weite Strecke zurückzulegen.

Sie wusste überhaupt nicht mehr weiter. Warum sie fühlte, wie sie fühlte. Was dieser Artikel zu bedeuten hatte. Was sie von alldem halten sollte. Und vor allem:

Wie sie Snape am morgigen Tage gegenüber treten sollte.


	15. Kapitel 14a: Interlude

Interlude

„Miss Granger, wie überaus schön, Sie wieder in meinem Kerker begrüßen zu dürfen", schnarrte Snape mit gedehnter Stimme. Hermine trat mit gesenktem Kopf ein. Das war unheimlich, doch sie wusste ja zum Glück, dass das alles nur dazu diente, sie weiter zu foltern. Dadurch konnte sie sich schon ein bisschen darauf gefasst machen und nicht so schnell mürbe werden. Sie wusste, dass es für ihn genauso Zeitverschwendung war, wie für sie, doch er war nun mal der Scharfrichter und sie das Opfer. Er konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte, und sie musste kuschen.

Sie würde es niemals wagen, sich zu beschweren. Sie war das einfachste Opfer, das man sich vorstellen konnte.

Sie setzte sich auf den hölzernen Stuhl, der schon bereit gestellt war, so wie letztes Mal. Alles war genau wie letztes Mal. Sie saß auf ihrem Stuhl, der aussah, als könne er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen, während Snape um sie herumging, mit einem kleinen Buch in der Hand. Doch diesmal schien es ein anderes zu sein. Es war schmaler, zierlicher. Es war dünn und schwarz, mit goldenen Lettern darauf. Es sah fast aus…wie… nein, das war zu absurd.

Snape begann daraus vorzulesen:

„Du scheinst Sonnenschein

Zu sein

Und in deinen Küssen

Vermute ich die Wahrheit.

Mein Herz in deinen Händen."

Hatte Snape ihr tatsächlich gerade ein abgedrehtes Gedicht vorgelesen? Irgendeinen kranken Lyrikkram, der so gar nicht zu ihm passte? Seit wann hatte Snape… Gefühle? Oder irgendetwas für ‚die schönen Künste' übrig? Und dann noch dieser letzte Absatz… das war ja… Kitsch! Das war so etwas wie eine Liebeserklärung verpackt in einem schrägen Gedicht! Hermine war vollends verwirrt. Das ergab doch überhaupt keinen Sinn! Das war… abartig, ja, abartig!

„…Sir?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig, als Snape schwieg und sie durchdringend ansah, als erwarte er eine bestimmte Reaktion von ihr. Was auch immer er verlangte, sie könnte es ihm nicht bieten – denn sie hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich ging.

„Genießen Sie", zischte er verbittert. Hermine saß still da und wartete darauf, dass irgendetwas passierte. Denn genießen konnte sie das absolut nicht. Das war ja fast noch schlimmer als unentwegt Fragen zu beantworten.

Snape warf das Buch weg und zückte ein neues. Es war blassrosa und hatte einen Blumenaufdruck und einen pinkfarbenen Schriftzug.

„Oh nein, wagen Sie es nicht…!", rief Hermine verzweifelt, als sie erkannte, was er da in der Hand hielt.

„Wagen _Sie_ es nicht, mich zu unterbrechen!", fauchte Snape zurück, „Sie werden sich das alles ohne Murren anhören!"

Ihr war, als hätte Snape sie mit unsichtbaren Seilen an ihren Stuhl gefesselt, als er anfing, aus ihrem Tagebuch vorzulesen.

„Liebes Tagebuch, heute hatte ich wieder Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape. Herzchen." Er sprach tatsächlich laut aus, dass sie dort ein Herzchen neben seinen Namen gemalt hatte… ihr wurde speiübel. Sie konnte gar nicht murren – sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihren Drang sich zu übergeben zu unterdrücken. Sie fühlte sich ungeheuer gedemütigt.

„Sein Umhang stand ihm wieder einmal perfekt – danke Miss Granger – und er hat mich ganze drei Mal angesehen und sogar einmal drangenommen. So sehr scheint er mich doch nicht zu hassen – doch, Miss Granger, das tue ich."  
Und so fuhr er fort aus ihrem Tagebuch vorzulesen und gehässig zu kommentieren, während Hermine zuerst das Blut ins Gesicht stieg und sich dann völlig daraus zurückzog und zu gefrieren schien. Als er endlich mit dem Eintrag des Tages fertig war, wollte sie am liebsten ohnmächtig werden, einfach als eine Fluchtmöglichkeit.

Snape schwieg eine kurze Zeit, als wolle er die Situation genießen und auf sich wirken lassen. Er, als Großmeister der Folter, demütigte ein Mädchen mit ihren peinlichen Tagebucheinträgen… er hätte seine Mutter nicht stolzer machen können.

Als er die Pause lang genug ausgekostet hatte, warf er Hermines Tagebuch zu dem Poesieband und holte gleich ein neues Buch hervor. Ein schwarzes, zerfleddertes Ding mit vergilbten Blättern und etlichen Eselsohren. Dieses Buch hatte Hermine zum Glück noch nie gesehen. Sie war erleichtert, dass es mit der Demütigung nun wohl endlich vorbei war… doch wer wusste schon, was Snape noch so alles im Ärmel hatte?

„Damit Sie nicht denken ich wäre ein Arschloch, das es nur darauf abgesehen hat, sie zu demütigen, werde ich jetzt für ein bisschen Gerechtigkeit sorgen…"  
Hermine erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf die Vorderseite des Buches. In weißen Buchstaben war ein Name darauf gekritzelt worden. „Severus Snape". Das war doch nicht etwa sein… er würde doch wohl nicht… aber doch, er tat es. Wie er zuvor Hermines Tagebuch vorgelesen hatte, las er nun aus seinem vor.

„Liebes Tagebuch. Heute war ich wieder besonders gemein. Ich habe zwei Gryffindorjungen zwanzig Punkte abgezogen, ohne jeden Grund. Ich hoffe, du bist stolz auf mich!"

Und so ging es eine ganze Weile. Hermine wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Es war einfach nur verstörend. Sie hatten eine neue Ebene der Folter erreicht. Eine sehr seltsame, unterschwellige, psychologisch anspruchsvolle Ebene.

„…dann habe ich mir noch eine neue Unterhose gekauft…", er sah von seinem Tagebuch auf und Hermine an. Diesmal richtete er seinen Blick direkt auf sie, anstatt wie ein verkappter Poet sein Werk vorzulesen. Es war ein Blick, der fragte: „Wollen Sie sie mal sehen?"  
Doch bevor Snape sie weiter „bedrohen" konnte… wachte sie schreiend auf. Sie spürte, wie sie in ihrem eigenen Schweiß lag, doch es war ihr egal. Sie riss sofort die Schubladen ihres Nachtschränkchens und wühlte darin herum. Sie würde erst ruhen, wenn sie ihr Tagebuch sicher in ihren Händen hielt… sie schmiss Taschentücher und Federkiele auf ihr Bett, um sich eine bessere Übersicht zu verschaffen. So schwer konnte es doch nicht sein, ein Buch zu finden…

Da erst fiel Hermine ein, dass ihr Tagebuch wohl behütet bei sich Zuhause lag – und dass sie seit drei Jahren keinen Eintrag mehr gemacht hatte.

Erleichtert sank Hermine zurück in ihr Bett, allerdings nicht, ohne vorher noch einmal zu prüfen, ob der Zeitungsartikel noch auf dem Nachttisch lag, in dem sie eben so wild herumgestöbert hatte. Seelenruhig und unbekümmert ruhte es auf der Ablage des Tischchens und ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr er Hermine beunruhigen konnte.

Morgen galt es für Hermine, Großes zu vollbringen.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie dafür bereit war… aber eine ordentliche Portion geruhsamen Schlafes konnte ja wohl nicht schaden… auch wenn so ein verquerer Traum bestimmt nicht gerade das Beste Omen war…


	16. Kapitel 14b: Lektion 3 - Gehorsam

„Können Sie mir das hier mal erklären?", sagte Hermine aufgebracht und knallte die Zeitung auf Professor Snapes Pult. Sie war lauter, als sie wollte, und ihre Stimme echote ganz widerlich von den Kerkerwänden, fast wie ein heiseres Kreischen. Vielleicht klang Hermines Stimme auch tatsächlich so, und sie hatte es nur selbst nicht bemerkt. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag über Zeit gehabt, Wut anzustauen, von der sie selbst nicht wusste, woher sie kam. Was genau regte sie denn so an diesem Artikel auf…?  
Doch so aufgewühlt und aufgeregt sie auch war, Snape blieb kühl und beugte sich über den Tagespropheten, um genau die Stelle zu inspizieren, auf der Hermines bleicher Finger lag.

„Das ist das Datum. Der Tag an dem diese Zeitung erschienen ist."  
„Das mein ich nicht!", Hermine wurde jetzt richtig erbost. Wie konnte er sie nur in so einer Situation noch so verhöhnen? „Ich meine das hier!", sie legte den Finger genau auf die Überschrift.

„Triebtäter gefasst", las Snape laut vor und fuhr in belehrendem Tonfall fort, „das bedeutet, Miss Granger, dass ein Triebtäter, oder auch Sittenstrolch, also jemand, der vorzugsweise junge Mädchen sexuell belästigt, gefasst wurde."

Er sah sie an, als wäre sie geistig behindert und zu dumm, um zu verstehen, was diese Worte bedeuteten. Hermine blickte mit einem ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck zurück – war er zu dumm, um zu verstehen, was Hermine eigentlich wollte? Nein, er wusste genau, was sie wissen wollte, und auch dass sie eine Antwort haben wollte. Er hatte lediglich keine Lust ihr Auskunft zu geben, hatte keine Lust, zu tun, was sie wollte. Er spielte mit ihr. Auf eine ganz grausame Weise. Sie konnte sich noch so verbiegen, konnte anstellen, was sie wollte… er würde letztendlich nicht spuren. Das hier war sein Kerker, sein Refugium, damit galten hier auch seine Regeln…

„Miss Granger. Ich bin gewillt, über Ihr frevelhaftes Betragen hinweg zu sehen, wenn Sie sich jetzt einfach hinsetzen", schnarrte Snape über sein Pult hinweg und sah Hermine durchdringend an. Hermine ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und starrte Snape wutentbrannt entgegen. Autoritäres Arschloch. Er schuldete ihr Antworten. Sie hatte ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, was da vorgefallen war. „Unfair…", knurrte sie. Dabei hatte sie es eigentlich nur denken wollen… doch sie konnte sich nicht zügeln, schon war es ihr durch die geschlossenen Zähne gerutscht…

„Unfair?", wiederholte Snape, „Ich, unfair?" Er lachte kurz und kehlig. Es war kein fröhliches Lachen, es war ein verächtliches. „UNFAIR!" Der ganze Kerker war erfüllt von Snapes Ausrufen.

„Miss Granger, was ich in meiner Freizeit mache, ist meine Sache, und wenn ich Sie daran keinen Anteil haben lassen möchte, dann ist das auch meine Sache. Und das müssen Sie akzeptieren."  
Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Dieser aufgeblasene, alte… Er fuhr fort.

„Und wenn Sie, Miss Granger, in Ihrer Freizeit wie eine wahnsinnige Furie im Foyer herumrennen und wehrlose Jungen überfallen möchten, ist das Ihre Sache, in die ich mich, wie Ihnen eventuell aufgefallen sein dürfte, auch nicht einmische."

Die Luft schien dicker zu werden, stickiger, und Hermine wurde ganz schwummrig im Kopf. …wehrlose Jungen überfallen… er spielte doch nicht etwa… doch, natürlich. Er spielte auf die Sache mit Malfoy an. Mensch, es war doch nur ein unüberlegter, impulsiver Ausrutscher gewesen! Sie wollte ihn doch nur irgendwie zum Schweigen bringen… und wenn sie seine Lippen mit ihren versiegeln musste. Verzweiflung zeichnete sich auf Hermines Gesicht ab. Dass Snape ihr jetzt unbedingt das vorhalten musste.

„Auch wenn es mich also nichts angeht, würde ich mir dennoch wünschen, dass sie Ihr hormongesteuertes, willkürliches Verhalten nicht an schutzlosen, unschuldigen Schülern meines Hauses auslassen würden."  
Snape sagte dies mit solch einer Ruhe in der Stimme, dass es noch bedrohlicher klang, als wenn er Hermine zusammengeschrien hätte. Jede Silbe war ein Grauen erregendes Schnarren. Schlimmer als Kreide auf einer Tafel.

Hermine hatte sich nach hinten fallen lassen, auf den Hocker, den Snape für sie bereitgestellt hatte. Nun saß sie still und starr da. Selbst hilflos und nicht wissend, was sie machen sollte.

Snape nutzte ihr Schweigen, um genüsslich fortzufahren.

„Wenn Sie das nächste Mal den Drang verspüren, nichtsahnenden Mitschülern mit Ihren Bazillen zu infizieren…"

Das Blut kochte in Hermines Adern. Was mischte sich dieser hakennasige Sadist überhaupt so sehr in Ihre Angelegenheiten an? Konnte er es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen? Sie in Ruhe lassen? Wie konnte sie nur jemals auf den Trichter gekommen sein, dass es eine gute Idee sei, diesem Paradebeispiel eines Slytherins ihre Liebe gestehen – Mensch, wie konnte sie sich überhaupt in ihn verlieben?!

Immer noch sinnierte Snape munter weiter: „Dann lassen Sie das doch bitte an einem Ihrer Hausgenossen aus, ja? Nehmen Sie doch…" Snape sog Luft durch seine Zähne ein, was ein ekelhaftes Geräusch ergab, das vor Verachtung nur so triefte, „ den Auserwählten." Um seiner Verachtung noch weiteren Ausdruck zu verleihen, knirschte er noch zusätzlich mit den Zähnen und schnaubte. „Oder ist der junge Potter" – das ‚Potter' spuckte er Hermine so niederträchtig entgegen, dass Hermine es für ein Wunder hielt, dass Snape Harry noch nicht eigenhändig erwürgt hatte. Vielleicht wurde er dafür zu sehr von Dumbledore überwacht… Der Satz ging jedenfalls wie folgt weiter: „etwa zu sehr mit all seinen Bewunderern und Verehrern beschäftigt?"

Wenn Hermine es nicht besser wüsste – und das wusste sie ganz definitiv, immerhin war sie das schlauste Mädchen aus dem gesamten Gryffindorhaus -, würde sie fast sagen, dass Snape eifersüchtig auf Harrys Erfolg bei den Mädchen war. Pff, wenn der wüsste, dass Harry im vierten Schuljahr zwar Drachen bekämpfen, aber kein Mädchen ansprechen konnte. Hermine wollte sich gerade zu einer Antwort durchringen – dass sie kein Interesse an Harry habe. Und an Malfoy auch nicht. Und sowieso an keinem Jungen. …keinem Jungen. Nur an einem Mann. Einem einzigen. Nun, das würde sie ihm bestimmt nicht noch einmal unter die zu groß geratene Nase reiben - aber immerhin dass sie nicht das geringste Interesse verspürte, sich in Harrys Gemeinde der Verehrerinnen einzureihen würde sie ihm gerne erklären. Doch bevor sie sich die Worte zurecht legen konnte, sprudelten munter weitere Gemeinheiten aus Snape heraus.

„Wenn dem so sei, nehmen Sie doch einfach Ihren Wieselfreund!"

Da! Da war es schon wieder! Snape spielte ganz bewusst – nein, es war keine bloße Anspielung, das war eine direkte Unterstellung! – auf eine mögliche Beziehung zu ihren besten Freunden an. Genau wie damals, als sie ihm ihre Gefühle für ihn gestand. Damals hatte er sowas ähnliches gesagt… dass sie sich nur einen Spaß erlaubte, um mit ihren Freunden darüber zu lachen, oder sowas in der Art.

Wollte Snape sie etwa verarschen?! Fiel ihm nichts besseres ein, als ihre Freunde damit reinzuziehen? Was hatte er denn für ein verqueres Bild von ihr? Immerhin gab sie sich seit viele Jahren die größte Mühe, nicht auf Rons Avancen einzugehen! Und Harry hatte doch sowieso nur Augen für Ginny. Hermine musste sich zusammenreißen. Entweder würde sie jeden Moment laut loslachen… oder aber Snape die schlimmsten Gemeinheiten entgegen schreien. Im Moment begnügte sie sich damit, kurz nach Luft zu schnappen, ihn ungläubig anzustarren und darauf zu warten, wie Snape wohl fortfahren würde.

Aber Snape fuhr nicht fort. Stattdessen sah er Hermine durchdringend an. Schon fast erwartungsvoll. Und ein bisschen, wie ein enttäuschtes Kleinkind, das nicht die Reaktion erzielt hatte, die es sich erwünscht hatte. Was erwartete er denn nun von Hermine? Dass sie den Stuhl umherwarf, sich aufregte, alles abstritt - oder wohlmöglich eine mögliche Liaison mit Ron oder Harry zugab?

Eine Weile funkelten sich die beiden also nur böse an, während das letzte Wort des Gesprächs – nämlich „Wieselfreund" – immer noch in Hermines Kopf wiederhallte.

„Professor Snape", begann Hermine langsam. Sie wusste noch gar nicht recht, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte, aber sie fand, das war schon mal ein guter Anfang. Genau genommen, war das auch nur ein Lückenfüller gewesen, um mehr Zeit zu gewinnen. Die nächsten Worte wollte sie sorgsam auswählen. „Sie scheinen ja eine interessante, wenn auch sehr verschobene Sicht auf mein Privatleben zu haben, allerdings wundere ich mich, dass Sie sich offenbar nun doch, obwohl Sie eben behauptet haben, dass es allein meine Sache sei, in meine Angelegenheiten einmischen…"

Snape lupfte eine Augenbraue und wollte gerade etwas einwenden, doch Hermine kam ihm zuvor: „Dennoch kann ich Ihnen versichern… dass ich weder an Harry noch an meinem „Wieselfreund", ein derartiges Interesse hätte. Und ebenso wenig an Mr. Malfoy." Hermines Zunge fühlte sich seltsam an, als sie statt Draco ‚Mr. Malfoy' sagte. Ein bisschen pelzig. Als würde sie sich dagegen sträuben, Draco Mr Malfoy zu nennen.

Snape hingegen lächelte hämisch. Hermine hielt das im Nachhinein natürlich für unsinnig, aber just in diesem Moment dachte sie, in diesem Lächeln eine Spur von Stolz, aber auch von Entlastung zu sehen. Das war natürlich ausgeschlossen. Was sollte an dieser Aussage für Snape beruhigend sein? Im Prinzip konnte es ihm doch egal sein. Allerdings hatte er eben ja auch schon bewiesen, dass es wohl doch nicht ganz so war.

Ooooh, dieser Kerl! Hermine hätte sich noch stundenlang über ihn den Kopf zerbrechen können.

„Nun, Miss Granger, wenn dem so ist… ich kann sie beruhigen, mich interessiert nicht im Geringsten, was sie in ihrer Freizeit treiben, ich möchte nur nicht, dass Sie einem meiner Schüler den Kontakt zu jemanden wie Ihnen aufzwingen." Snape war absolut kühl, seine Stimme war wie prickelndes Eis… Hermine aber kochte. Wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen! Sie sprang vom Hocker auf.  
„Sie meinen… mit einem Schlammblut!" Angeekelt warf Hermine den Kopf in den Nacken, als sie dieses verhasste Wort ausspuckte. Zusätzlich, um ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen, stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf.

„Ich hab Ihnen bereits gesagt, Sie sollen dieses Wort nicht sagen!", brach es aus Snape heraus. Plötzlich wurde er aufbrausend, seine Stimme zitterte kaum merklich – und unter seinem Schreibtisch ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. An seiner Schläfe pochte eine Ader und seine Hakennase bebte ein wenig unter seinem beschleunigten Atmen. „Ich sprach von Ihnen als Gryffindor!"

Hermine schluckte. „Sie wollen mir also erzählen, bei jedem anderen Gryffindor wäre es genauso schlimm gewesen?" Auch Hermine zitterte. Vor Wut. Sie war wirklich außer sich und wunderte sich insgeheim, dass sie noch vollständige, syntaktisch richtige Sätze bilden konnte.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Snape. Er versuchte seine Ruhe wiederzuerlangen, doch es gelang ihm nicht recht. Sein ‚natürlich' klang unecht. Falsch. Verlogen. Hermine war sich sicher, dass mehr dahinter steckte. Er konnte verleugnen, dass es an Hermines Abstammung lag, aber irgendetwas gab es an Hermine, das es für Snape besonders schlimm machte, dass sie Malfoy geküsst hatte. Und nicht einer der anderen Gryffindors.

Es entstand eine unangenehme Stille. Mit einer ungeheuren Spannung. Als könnte jeden Moment etwas in die Luft fliegen. Während dieses nervenzerreißenden Schweigens erinnerte sich Hermine an den Zeitungsartikel, über den sie eigentlich mit Snape reden wollte. Der lag jetzt seelenruhig auf dem Pult und merkte nichts von dem, was um ihn herum geschah – wie denn auch!

Kurz dachte Hermine darüber nach, wie sie das Thema wohl zurück auf den Artikel lenken konnte. Schnell besann sie sich und gab es wieder auf. Mit Snape könnte man heute wohl gar nichts mehr besprechen. Stumm und starr stand er dar. Bedrohlicher als je zuvor und leicht unzurechnungsfähig. Vielleicht ging er gleich raus und erwürgte ein paar Taube. Oder wrestlete mit dem Kraken aus dem See. Oder rannte splitterfasernackt in den verbotenen Wald und schloß sich den Zentauren an. Wer wusste das schon!

Snape machte nichts von alledem. Er stand weiter regungslos da, starrte an die Wand hinter Hermine und sog in unregelmäßigen Abständen laut Luft durch die Zähne ein.

Mit diesem Snape war heute nichts mehr anzufangen. Sie würde sich das für die nächste Sitzung sparen müssen. Falls es eine nächste gab.

Vielleicht schmiss Snape nun ja auch alles hin? Erzählte McGonagall alles… dass die schlechten Ergebnisse Hermines von Gefühlsverwirrungen her rührten. Dass ihr nicht mehr zu helfen war. Dass er sich nicht länger mit ihr abquälen wollte.

Hermine entkrampfte. Sie sah die Sinnlosigkeit ihrer Wut. Außerdem machte Snape ihr gerade viel mehr Angst, als wenn er tobte und wütete und sie beschimpfte. Sie ließ einen kurzen Seufzer hören. Snape hörte auf, die Wand hinter ihr zu fixieren – stattdessen ruhte sein Blick nun auf ihr. Es war ein seltsamer Blick. Mark erschütternd. Durch Haut und Knochen gehend. Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich unglaublich nackt vor Snape.

„Vielleicht…", begann Hermine zögerlich und trat dabei von einem Fuß auf den anderen, „sollten wir an dieser Stelle einfach Schluss machen…"

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck zeichnete sich auf Snapes Gesicht ab.

„Mit dieser Nachhilfestunde, meine ich…", ergänzte sie schnell. Sie kam sich dumm dabei vor, dieses Fiasko als eine Nachhilfestunde zu betiteln. Das Einzige, was sie gelernt hatte, war, dass Snape noch gruseliger werden konnte, als sie bisher dachte.

Urplötzlich erwachte ihr Zaubertranklehrer aus seiner Starre, bewegte sich huschend auf sie zu und trat ganz nah an sie heran. Hermine wich vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück und stolperte dabei über den Hocker, von dem sie zuvor aufgesprungen war. Es ergab ein hässliches Krachen.

„Nein, Miss Granger, unsere Nachhilfezeit ist knapp bemessen – ich werde Sie nicht einfach zurück in Ihren heißgeliebten Gryffindorgemeisnchaftsraum gehen lassen, ohne, dass Sie heute etwas gelernt hätten."

Das war doch lächerlich! Snape wusste genauso gut wie Hermine, dass ihr momentanes Versagen nicht an ihren kognitiven Fähigkeiten lag! Warum wollte er sie also unbedingt dabehalten?

„Aber… Professor Snape…", entgegnete Hermine in einem Anflug von Verzweiflung.

„Nein", erwiderte Snape bestimmt. Damit war die Sache entschieden.

Hermine bückte sich nach dem Hocker, den sie eben beim Zurückweichen umgeworfen hatte. Sie stellte ihn unter den prüfenden Blicken Snapes sorgsam auf. Dann setzte sie sich ganz unterwürfig wieder darauf.

Snape bewegte sich wieder hinter sein Pult, und baute sich dort auf. Er schien sich in seiner Machtposition wohler zu fühlen als je zuvor.

„Der Snape aus meinem Traum hätte mir doch besser gefallen…", murmelte Hermine trotzig, während Snape ein paar Unterlagen durchblätterte.

„Was sagten Sie, Miss Granger?", frug Snape skeptisch, nicht sicher, ob Hermine gerade tatsächlich etwas gesagt hätte.

„Nichts, Sir."


	17. Kapitel 15 Traumata

Kapitel 15: Traum. .

Hermine schlurfte erschöpft und geknickt durch die dunklen Gänge Hogwarts' und schlich sich die Treppen hoch. Dann stieg sie durch das Portrait der fetten Dame und betrat so den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Warm und kuschelig war es vielleicht vor ein oder zwei Stunden hier gewesen. Jetzt war der Raum dunkel und leer. Die einzige Licht- und Wärmequelle waren die letzten Glutrestchen, die gerade im Kamin vor sich hin glühten.

Gesellschaft… angenehme Gesellschaft… Gesellschaft, die nicht aus Snape oder anderen Slytherins bestand… wäre jetzt vielleicht genau das richtige für Hermine gewesen.

Nach dem Schlammblut-Konflikt, der vermutlich noch heftig hätte eskalieren können, hatte Snape Hermine furchtbar hart gemaßregelt. Schlimmer als je zuvor.

Er fragte sie willkürlich Dinge ab. Er prüfte ihr Wissen auf Gebieten aus dem ersten Schuljahr, aber auch Sachen, die noch nie im Zaubertrankunterricht dran gekommen waren und erst Stoff des siebten Schuljahres waren – oder auch niemals in Hogwarts besprochen werden sollten, da sie viel zu speziell waren. Zunächst hatte Snape noch in seinen Büchern geblättert, um zumindest den Anschein zu erwecken, er würde sich irgendwie an den Lehrplan halten. Er blickte zwar jeweils nur kurz in eines der Notizbücher, die er vor sich aufgestapelt hatte, aber immerhin nutzte er sie. Später ging er einfach beliebig sein Fachwissen durch und erwartete quasi von Hermine, dass sie genauso viel wusste wie er.  
Seine Fragen wurden trickreicher, gemeiner, hinterhältiger. Manchmal verrannte sich Hermine in falschen Lösungsansätzen und wollte am liebsten ganz kapitulieren. Dann ließ sie den Kopf hängen und hoffte, dass es einfach möglichst schnell vorbeigehen würde. Daraufhin regte sich Snape über Hermines Unwissen auf und beschimpfte sie und die ganze Gemeinschaft an Gryffindors.

Doch jetzt war es ja vorbei… es war endlich vorbei. Nun, zumindest für diesen Abend. Denn nach dieser stundenlangen Tortur beschloss Snape, die „Nachhilfe" damit zu beenden, dass er schon gleich die nächste Nachhilfestunde ankündigte. Und dass gleich übermorgen.

„…gleich übermorgen?", frug Hermine verunsichert.

„Gleich übermorgen", antwortete Snape kühl.

„Aber… aber…", stammelte Hermine, „…da ist doch das Quidditch-Spiel… und überhaupt… zweimal in einer Woche?"

„Miss Granger. Ich wüsste nicht, inwiefern ein ordinäres Quidditch-Spiel Vorrang vor ihren schulischen Leistungen haben sollte. Und ja, zwei Mal in einer Woche. Besondere Maßnahmen für besonders lernresistente Schüler."

Snape war ihr bedrohlich näher gekommen und Hermine konnte seinen beißenden Atem spüren. Früher hätte sie sich vermutlich über seine Nähe gefreut – wäre davon berauscht gewesen, dieselbe Luft mit ihm zu teilen. Doch zu dem Zeitpunkt… war es ihr furchtbar unangenehm gewesen. Die Bedrohlichkeit, die Snape ausstrahlte, ließ sie zurückschrecken.

Inzwischen hatte Hermine sich in ihr Bett fallen lassen. Es war ekelerregend kalt und überhaupt nicht einladend, doch trotzdem freute sich Hermine, endlich in ihrem eigenen Refugium angekommen zu sein. Hier konnte ihr Snape nichts anhaben. Hier war sie sicher. Das war zumindest das, was sie vermutete. Was sie sich wünschte.

Doch kaum war Hermine, nach langem Hin- und Herwälzen, ins Reich der Träume geglitten, wartete dort schon – wer auch sonst – Professor Snape auf sie.

Die Szenerie ihres Traumes war ihr nur allzu gut bekannt. Die steinigen Wände. Der kalte Boden. Leistes Tropfen von der Kerkerdecke. Die karge, hölzerne Tür vor ihr. Ihre zum Klopfen ausgestreckte Hand.

Es handelte sich um den Tag. Um DEN Tag. Ihr war sofort bewusst gewesen, wo sie sich befand. Jeden Moment würde sie klopfen, um dann von Snape auf's Übelste fertig gemacht zu werden.

Erneut hörte sie das dumpfe Klopfen, das ihre Hand auf dem Holz verursachte. Erneut wurde die Tür von einem schlechtgelaunt dreinschauenden Snape geöffnet. Erneut trat Hermine eingeschüchtert ein.

Sie war sich sicher zu wissen, was als nächstes passieren würde – es würde sich alles wieder ganz genauso zutragen wie zuvor; und es würde eine unglaubliche Tortur werden. Sie hasste ihr Unterbewusstsein nun schon dafür, ihr so einen Traum einzuimpfen.

Doch als Snape sie erblickte, mit seinen tiefschwarzen Käferaugen, da erhellte sich plötzlich sein Gesicht. Es nahm weichere Züge an. Die durch Jahre voller Griesgram eingebügelten Falten strafften sich. Er rang sich zu einem warmen Lächeln durch. Er öffnete die Tür weiter – von einem kleinen Spalt hin zu einer einladenden Geste. zartes, flammendes Licht drang aus seinem Kerker. Ein schummriger, süßlicher Duft wehte zu Hermine herüber. Plötzlich empfand sie es als viel schlimmer, nicht zu wissen, was als nächstes passieren würde, als dass sie alles noch einmal durchleben sollte.

Die plötzliche Güte und Zärtlichkeit in Snapes Gesicht war überwältigend – sie ließ Snape richtig strahlender. Ein strahlender kleiner Zaubertrankmeister in seinem Kerker.

Wie Hermine so in der Kerkertür stand, war sie unsicher, was als nächstes geschehen sollte. Sollte sie einfach wegrennen oder sich darauf einlassen? Sie war wie gelähmt vor Scheu und Furcht. Dieser neue Snape war fast so beängstigend wie der normale, grummelnde Sadist, der er sonst war.

Bevor Hermine eine Entscheidung fällen konnte, fasste Snape sie liebevoll an die Hüfte, hob sie einen Moment in die Lüfte und wirbelte sie umher, sodass sie sich, als ihre Füße das nächste Mal den Boden berührten, schon im Kerker befand. Snape hatte sie behutsam abgesetzt und lächelte ihr nun beseelt entgegen. Er war so… ganz anders. So unberechenbar. Das war ein Snape, wie ihn Hermine noch nie gesehen hatte. Wie Hermine ihn nie erleben wollte… oder? Als sie ihm so unschlüssig und unsicher gegenüber stand und er langsam mit seiner Hand nach ihrer griff, wusste sie nicht so recht, ob sie sich ein Zusammensein mit ihm in etwa so vorgestellt hatte. Er war sanft, zärtlich, liebevoll, ruhig, nicht aufbrausend noch bösartig…

Hermine fühlte sich ohnmächtig. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie agieren oder reagieren sollte… also ließ sie, zunächst wie ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer, Snape einfach machen… um zu sehen, wo das wohl hinführen sollte. Was dieser seltsame, fremde, charmante Snape mit ihr vorhatte.

Seine Hand schloss sich sanft um Hermines und ein warmes Gefühl durchschoss sie. Er streichelte langsam und behutsam mit seinem Daumen über Hermines Handrücken. Es war nicht einmal unangenehm. Es war einfach nur ungewohnt. Unvorstellbar.

Dann führte er ihre Hand langsam zu seinem Mund heran. Strähnen fettigen Haares fielen auf ihre weiche Haut und es kitzelte sie, sodass sie sich ein dümmliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte und ein leises Kichern nicht unterdrücken konnte. Snape sah sie aus großen dunklen Augen an. Es war ein … befremdliches Gefühl so von ihm angesehen zu werden. Als würde es direkt in ihre Seele sehen.  
Seine Lippen berührten kurz ihre Hand und er hauchte einen sanften Kuss.

Hermine spürte förmlich, wie sie errötete. Das Blut pulsierte heiß in ihren Wangen.

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie hergekommen sind, Miss Granger", sagte Snape mit einem süffisanten Lächeln und ließ sich in einen dick gepolsterten, grünen Sessel, der an einem Kamin, in dem ein spärliches Feuer prasselte, stand, fallen. Es kam ihr äußerst seltsam vor, derartig begrüßt zu werden und dann trotzdem nur „Miss Granger" zu sein… andererseits wäre es auch seltsam, von ihm Hermine genannt zu werden. Genauso, wie sie sich nie vorstellen konnte, ihn Severus zu nennen… das waren Dinge, über die sie sich zuvor kaum oder nie Gedanken gemacht hatte.

Severus. Severus. Severus Snape. Snape. Snape. Severus Snape. Seltsam. Sev. Sevi. Schatz. Nein, irgendwie klang alles falsch. Vielleicht könnte sie ja einfach bei ‚Sir' oder ‚Professor' bleiben.

Moment, warum machte sie sich ausgerechnet jetzt darüber Gedanken? Das hier war sowieso nur ein Traum. Ein blöder, schnöder Traum. Das hatte überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten.

Hermine schaute sich nach einem zweiten Sessel oder Stuhl oder irgendeiner anderen Sitzgelegenheit um. Nichts. In einer Ecke stand ein zertrümmerter Haufen Holz, der vielleicht früher mal ein Hocker gewesen war. Hermine wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, in was für einem Wutanfall Snape diesen Hocker wohl zertrümmert hatte… bestimmt hatte es etwas mit Gryffindors zu tun.

Es gab also keinen weiteren Sitzplatz. Nur einen großen, grünen Ohrensessel. Hermine schwankte. Snape sah sie herausfordernd an. Vielleicht missdeutete er seinen Blick auch nur, und er sollte eigentlich einladend sein. Sie… sie könnte sich auf seinen Schoß setzen. Oder einfach vor seinen Sessel hocken. Da es ihr ziemlich unverfroren schien, sich ungefragt zu ihm zu setzen – und dann auch noch mit solch einem Körperkontakt -, entschloss sie sich, sich nur davor zu setzen. Dann konnte sie immerhin leichter Blickkontakt zu ihm halten… sie würde ihn zwar devoterweise aus der Froschperspektive ansehen, aber… meine Güte, es war doch nach wie vor nur ein Traum, oder?!

Unsicher bewegte sich Hermine auf den Sessel zu, auf dem Snape es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte Er hatte sich zurückgelehnt und sah genüsslich zu, wie sich Hermine über so etwas Einfaches wie einen Sitzplatz ihren braungelockten Kopf zerbrach.

Jeder ihrer Schritte war wohlüberlegt – auch wenn es nur vier oder fünf waren. Gerade wollte sie vor dem Sessel Platz nehmen, als Snape sie behutsam auf seinen Schoß zog. Dafür musste er weniger Gewalt anwenden, als Hermine erwartet hatte. Es war, als wollte sie gezogen werden.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl und noch ein seltsameres Bild. Sie saß tatsächlich auf dem Schoß ihres geliebten, aber auch gefürchteten Zaubertränkeprofessors. Sie fühlte seine unmittelbare Wärme, seine Nähe durchdrang jede ihrer Körperzellen. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und drückte sie so an sich. Nach den ersten Sekunden des Schrecks und der Hilflosigkeit eintspannte sich Hermine. Ihre Anspannung löste sich auf und sie schmiegte sich etwas an Snapes Körper Sie spürte seinen festen Umhang unter sich und vergrub die Finger ihrer rechten Hand darin. Langsam winkelte sie die Knie an und setzte ihre Füße auf die rechte Lehne des Sessels. Die Hand, die zu dem Arm gehörte, die Snape um Hermine gelegt hatte, strich ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht, während er mit der anderen Hand nach etwas neben sich tastete. Von einem kleinen Tischchen, das direkt neben dem Sessel stand, fischte Snape ein kleines Buch mit schwarzem Einband und hielt es vor sich und Hermine. Er hielt es auf einer solchen Höhe, dass sowohl Hermine als auch er gut darin lesen konnten. Hermine erhaschte einen kurzen Einblick auf den Titel des Buches. Geil Naiman. Niemalsland. Fiktion.

Da saßen sie nun. An einem Kamin, bei romantischem Feuerschein, zu zweit in einem gemütlichen Sessel, lesend, während sie sich an ihn schmiegte und seine Körpernähe genoss. So sollte ihre Abendgestaltung aussehen? Einfach nur zu zweit dasitzen und lesen? Jeder für sich?  
… es war herrlich.

Eine Zeit lang huschten Hermines Augen unersättlich über das Papier, verschlangen jedes einzelne Wort, während sie Snapes Atem lauschte und auf den Rhythmus seines Herzschlags horchte. Gelegnetlich spürte sie seinen warmen, rasselnden Atem an ihren Ohren oder ihrem Gesicht. Bevor Snapes dünne Finger umblätterten, sah er jedes Mal zu Hermine, ob sie bereits so weit gelesen hatte, dass er weiter blättern konnte. Nach einer Weile fielen ihr langsam die Augen zu und sie schmiegte sich weiter an Snape und fiel schließlich kuschelnderweise in den Schlaf.

Als sie wieder erwachte, befand sie sich in ihrem Bett. Alleine. Mit einigen Sabberspuren auf dem Kopfkissen. Die Kissen waren zerwühlt und anscheinend hatte sie sich wild im Bett herumgeworfen. Nichtsdestotrotz war sie allein. Allein. Es war eben doch alles nur ein Traum gewesen. Sie hatte es ja gewusst. Trotzdem… trotzdem. Was sie in der Nacht erlebt hatte… es hätte… ja, es hätte ruhig echt sein können. Hermine war fast ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Hermine?"

Hermine schreckte auf. Sie saß plötzlich kerzengerade im Bett und schaute sich verwirrt nach der Quelle der Stimme um.

„Hermine, bist du wach?"

Es war Lavender Brown, die neben ihrem eigenen Bett stand und sich gerade ihren Umhang anlegte.

Hermine antwortete mit einem Grunzlaut als Zeichen dafür, dass sie wach war.

„Du hast vorhin die ganze Zeit in dein Kissen gemurmelt… ich dachte schon, du schlafwandelst."

Hermine war wie vom Donner gerührt.

„Oh… äh…"

„Na ja, wie auch immer, der Unterricht fängt gleich an, wenn Du also vorher noch was frühstücken willst, solltest Du Dich auch bald fertig machen."

Lavender erhielt ein stummes Nicken aus dem Dunklen von Hermines Himmelbett als Antwort.

(Geil Naiman ist natürlich eine nicht besonders gut versteckte Anspielung auf einen von mir sehr geschätzten Autoren ;)


	18. Kapitel 16: Slytherins like it rough

Slytherins like it rough.

Nach einem langen, mühsamen Kampf schälte sich Hermine schließlich aus der Bettdecke. Es war seltsam, das Bett zu verlassen. Es war, als würde sie damit ihren Traum zurücklassen. Ihr war, als könne sie in der Realität ihres Traumes bleiben, wenn sie im Bett bliebe. Als könne sie ewig auf Snapes Schoß sitzen und mit ihm Bücher durchwälzen, wenn sie sich nur wieder fest in ihre Decke schlang und zurück ins Traumreich segelte. Diese Aussicht war überaus verlockend – und dennoch hatte sich Hermine dazu bewegen können, den Schlafsaal zu verlassen (natürlich nicht, ohne noch einmal sehnsüchtig zum Bett zurückzublicken), und runter zur großen Halle zu huschen und dort zu frühstücken.

Nach einem gehetzten Marsch 7 Stockwerke nach unten, quetschte sie sich zwischen Harry und Ron, die bereits am Gryffindortisch saßen und einen Toast nach dem anderen in sich hineinschoben.

„Du siehst umnächtigt aus", sagte Harry zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Ach, wirklich?", frug Hermine gehetzt und etwas atemlos, während sie sich Butter auf einen Toast schmierte

„Und du bist total außer Atem", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Wäre mir gar nicht aufgefallen", erwiderte Hermine kalt. Ron schien diese harsche Antwort etwas verschreckt zu haben und Hermine tat es fast ein bisschen leid. Aber eben nur ein bisschen. Dennoch fügte sie direkt hinzu: „Ich hab verschlafen."

„Vielleicht solltest Du früher ins Bett gehen."

„Ist nur nicht so einfach, wenn Snape mich die ganze Zeit in Schach hält", antwortete Hermine und iss freudig zum ersten Mal in ihren Toast. Sie wusste selbst nicht genau, ob sie ihren Traum oder die Nachhilfe meinte.

Plötzlich verspürte sie etwas. Ein leichtes Stechen. Als würde sie beobachtet werden. Sie schaute links und rechts über ihre Schulter, in der Hoffnung etwas zu erspähen. Doch alles was sie erblickte, waren ein Haufen gesenkter Schülerköpfe, die munter schwatzten oder in Gedanken vertieft Müsli oder andere Sachen in sich hinein schaufelten. Vielleicht war es ja nur bloße Einbildung gewesen. Oder Zufall. Oder Snape.

Hermine schauderte bei ihren eigenen Gedanken. Nichtsdestotrotz wagte sie einen verhaltenen Blick in Richtung Lehrertisch. Da saß Snape tatsächlich, aber er schien so vertieft in sein Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall zu sein, dass Hermine sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass er auch nur die geringste Zeit dafür finden konnte, Hermine anzustarren. ...aber was, wenn das Gespräch nur ein Alibi sein sollte…? Nein, das war paranoid! Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist was?", frug Ron, der das Kopfschütteln bemerkt hatte, mit halbvollem Mund.

„Äh, nee, nichts!", lachte Hermine verlegen.

„Du wirst immer merkwürdiger", schloss er, während er mit einem Löffel voll Ei auf sie deutete.

‚Na schönen Dank', dachte sich Hermine, ‚bleib du mal bei solchen Träumen und so einem Nachhilfelehrer normal.'

Der Schultag war langwierig und noch langweiliger, aber auch schnell erzählt – es passierte nichts Spannendes, nichts Außergewöhnliches und vor allem: sie begegnete keinem Snape. Hermine war hin- und hergerissen, ob das nun etwas Gutes oder Schlechtes war. Schlimmer noch, den gesamten Schultag über sehnte sie sich nach ihrem Bett. Sie wollte sich auf's Laken schmeißen, sich in die Kissen wühlen, sich eine warme Höhle bauen und wieder dahin zurückgehen, wo sie die Nacht verbracht hatte. Vermutlich würde sie auch ihr ganzes Leben mit Schlafen verbringen, wenn sie könnte! Während sie also zusammen mit Harry und Ron in diversen Klassenräumen und Schulbänken saß, grübelte sie nur darüber, was ihr dieser Traum sagen sollte und wie sie schnellst möglichst wieder dahin kam.

Und wie sie so darüber nachdachte...: im Nachhinein erschien es Hermine doch ausgesprochen seltsam, wie schnell sie sich auf Snapes Annäherungsversuche eingelassen hatte, obwohl sie sich zuvor so gestritten hatten… es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, den „Schlammblutkonflikt" einen Streit zu nennen… das hatte den Anklang eines einfachen Streits einen Pärchens… und diese Bezeichnung war nun doch wirklich lachhaft.

Diesem Gedankengang wurde schnell ein Ende gemacht, als auch die letzte Stunde vorbei war. Zu Hermines Freude verabschiedeten sich Harry und Ron, kaum dass die Stunde beendet war; Harry wollte unbedingt noch für das morgige Quidditchspiel trainieren und fragte, ob die beiden anderen Gryffindors beim Training zusehen wollten. Ron brannte natürlich sofort darauf, mitzukommen, Hermine redete sich jedoch dadurch raus, dass sie ja eh wegen der Nachhilfestunde nicht beim Spiel zusehen konnte - da würde es sie nur deprimieren, wenn sie dem Training beiwohnen könne, dem Spiel aber nicht. Das war natürlich glatt gelogen. Das einzige, was sie deprimieren würde, wäre der Gedanke daran, draußen auf einer Quidditchtribüne zu frieren, obwohl sie in ihrem kuscheligen Bett sein konnte. Bei einem kuscheligen Snape.

Ihre Wege trennten sich also im Foyer, als Harry und Ron das Schloss durch das große Tor verließen und Hermine sich ihren Weg wieder zurück in den Gryffindorturm bahnte. Es war erst später Nachmittag – damit eigentlich eher Bibliothekenzeit als Bettzeit, … aber… aber… Hermine wollte keine Entschuldigungen für sich selbst erfinden. Sie wollte ins Bett und träumen – fertig, aus, basta.

Gerade als Hermine die Treppen zum 7. Stock erklommen hatte und das Portrait der fetten Dame in Rosa schon in Aussicht hatte - die Wärme ihres Bettes quasi schon spüren konnte! -, wurde sie am Arm gepackt und in einen kleinen, engen, dunklen Seitenkorridor gezogen. Hermine war zu erschrocken, um einen Schrei auszustoßen, und so brachte sie nur ein gepresstes, lautes Einatmen hervor. Warum wurde dieses Schloss überhaupt so gebaut, dass man ständig einfach von seinem eigentlichen Weg abgebracht werden konnte?!

Für einen Moment fühlte sich an den Moment ihres Traumes erinnert, als sie einfach auf Snapes Schoß gezogen worden war. Doch derjenige, der sie diesmal gepackt hatte, war nicht Snape – aber immerhin ein Slytherin. Da konnte man doch fast sagen „Nah dran." Hermine sah sich eisgrauen Augen gegenüber.

Malfoy. Er hatte Hermine sich gegenüber an die Wand gedrückt und ihr die Hand auf den Mund gelegt, damit sie ja nicht schreie. Ha, so ein Idiot, wer würde denn schon wegen so eines Muttersöhnchens schreien! Dennoch fühlte sich Hermine unangenehm an die Situation in Hogsmeade erinnern. Doch irgendetwas war anders. Im Vergleich zu dem Typen damals, ging von Malfoy kaum Bedrohung aus… was vielleicht daran lag, dass Hermine sich nur zu gut daran erinnerte, wie sie ihm im dritten Jahr in Hogwarts direkt ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte.

„Wenn Du schreist, jag ich Dir einen Fluch auf den Hals", flüsterte Draco drohend und hob wie zur Bestätigung seinen Zauberstab. Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Was für ein billiges Klischee. Sie musste sich nicht zusammenreißen, um nicht zu schreien – eher, um nicht laut loszulachen. Mensch, warum hatten denn alle Menschen so ein Interesse daran, sie von ihrem Bett fernzuhalten?!

Langsam nahm Draco seine Hand weg. Auf Hermines Lippen blieb ein salziger Geschmack zurück. Für so einen schleimigen Slytherin hatte Malfoy aber verdammt schwitzige Hände.

Was machte Malfoy überhaupt hier im 7. Stock? Er hatte hier gar nichts zu suchen… Moment mal, es sei denn…

„Warte Mal, hast Du mir etwa aufgelauert?", sagte Hermine aufgebracht und war dabei aufbrausender, als sie eigentlich sein wollte.

Malfoy wirkte augenblicklich ertappt, schaffte es aber irgendwie, seine ertappte Miene in eine siegessichere Überlegenheit umzuwandeln.

„Und heute Morgen in der großen Halle… da hast Du mich auch angestarrt, oder was?"

Malfoy nickte und sprühte dabei eine so umwerfende Welle von Überlegenheit aus, dass Hermine sich wirklich fragte, woher dieser kleine, blonde Wurm so viel Selbstvertrauen hernehmen konnte.

Vielleicht war dies Dracos großer Moment, auf den er jahrelang hingearbeitet hatte, um sich für Hermines Faustschlag zu revanchieren? Langsam wurde es Hermine doch etwas unwohl in ihrer Haut. Normalerweise hätte Malfoy in dieser Zeit schon dreißig Verwünschungen und noch mehr hasserfüllte Sprüche über Schlammblüter – oder zumindest über Gryffindors – losgelassen! Vielleicht hatte er sich nun eine subtilere Vorgehensweise ausgedacht? Wenn er schon soweit war, Hermine direkt vor ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum aufzulauern, warum sollte er sie dann nicht auch gleich verschleppen… sich eine Folterkammer vom Raum der Wünsche wünschen… Hermine schluckte. Wie viel war Malfoy zuzutrauen?

Seine Augen leuchteten ihr entgegen und in ihnen funkelte etwas, das Hermine beunruhigte. Sie rutschte nervös an der Wand hinter sich hin und her. Malfoy beäugte sie misstrauisch und musterte sie von oben nach unten. Hermines Anzeichen der Nervosität schienen ihn zufriedenzustellen und ein bösartiges Grinsen machte sich auf seinem fahlen Gesicht breit.

„So, so, so, Miss Graaanger", schnarrte er und klang dabei seinem großen Vorbild Snape erstaunlich ähnlich, „wo haben Sie sich nur mal wieder rein manövriert…"

Es erschien Hermine unglaublich befremdlich und unangenehm, dass er sie „Miss Granger" nannte und es so ausgedehnt betonte. Das konnte nur etwas Unheilvolles bedeuten. Andererseits hatte sie auch nie erwartet, dass er mal das Wort ‚manövrieren' benutzen würde. Vielleicht war Malfoy aber auch einfach nur von Sinnen. Er sah sich kurz prüfend um, bevor er fortfuhr: „Das Wiesel und das Narbengesicht können Dir diesmal nicht zur Hilfe kommen."

Innerlich verdrehte Hermine die Augen – natürlich; sie, als Mädchen, brauchte natürlich Männer, die sie beschützten. Gerne hätte Hermine protestiert, aber sie war zu gespannt, was das ganze hier eigentlich bedeuten sollte. So ein ausgetüftelter Hinterhalt… das musste doch mehr auf sich haben, als so ein einfacher, kleiner Übergriff, bei dem Hermine nur eingeschüchtert werden sollte – oder? Gott, versteh einer diese Slytherins! Hinterhalte waren ja schon immer Malfoys Spezialität gewesen, aber… diesmal hatte er seine beiden hohlköpfigen Schergen anscheinend im Kerker gelassen. Das war schon erstaunlich… mutig von Draco.

„Also… Granger… Schlamm-… Hermi… Granger!", Malfoy wechselte in diesen Satzfragmenten so häufig den Tonfall, dass es schon fast bewundernswert war. Er schien vergeblich auf der Suche nach der richtigen Anrede zu sein. Dabei biss er sich zwischendurch nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe und verlor erhebliche Anteile seiner bis eben gewahrten Kühle und Überlegenheit. Anscheinend hatte er diesen Übergriff nicht allzu detailliert durchgeplant.

„Granger!"

Malfoy hatte sich für eine Anrede entschieden. Als er auch nach einer längeren Pause noch nicht fortgefahren hatte, frug Hermine vorsichtig: „Malfoy?"

„Granger!", keifte Malfoy, als wolle er Hermine abwürgen und ihr jedes weitere Wort abschnüren… immer diese Slytherins, dabei wollte sie doch sowieso gar nichts weiter sagen.

Malfoys blonde Augenbrauen zogen sich dicht zusammen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte Hermine feindselig an. Dann drehte er den Kopf schnell zur Seite, als wolle er sich nicht von Hermine dabei beobachten lassen, wie sich seine Miene wieder änderte: er sah… plötzlich sanfter - und unschlüssig - aus.

Was war los mit diesem Kerl? Mehr Stimmungsschwanken hatte Hermine bisher nur bei Ginny erlebt, wenn es um ihre Männergeschichten ging. Konnte man das schon als Schizophrenie bezeichnen?

Auch sein Tonfall war sanfter geworden, als er sich wieder an Hermine wandte: „Granger…"

Wie oft konnte ein normaler Mensch eigentlich einen Namen wiederholen, bevor er sich blöd vorkam? Bei Malfoy schien dieser Punkt noch lange nicht ausgereizt gewesen zu sein. Einen Moment lang sah er Hermine mit einem fast zärtlichen Blick an, bevor seine Stimmung erneut umschlug.  
„Was fällt Dir eigentlich ein, meine wunderbaren, reinen Lippen mit deinen… deinen… deinen…" Er rang nach Worten und Hermine nach Luft. Ihre Impulshandlung hatte Malfoy so aus der Fassung gebracht? Nun, sie hatte damit wohl genau die Wirkung erzielt, die sie erreichen wollte… heillose Verwirrung und Abscheu bei Malfoy. Vielleicht sollte sie öfter einfach mal Menschen küssen? …vielleicht hätte sie Snape damals einfach küssen sollen?

Gerade noch war Hermine in ihren Gedanken versunken gewesen, gerade noch hatte Malfoy sie im bissigen Tonfall angeherrscht… doch jetzt, einen einzigen Moment später, es war nur ein klitzekleiner Augenblick vergangen… da spürte sie Malfoys Körper über sich und seine trockenen Lippen an ihren.

WAS ZUM…?! Hermine wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah. Sie hatte einen schleimigen, schmierigen, schmutzigen, selbstgefälligen Slytherin mit spröden Lippen im Gesicht! EINEN SLYTHERIN IM GESICHT!

Sie spürte seinen seichten Atem an ihrer Nase, während er mit seinem spitzen Zinken die Luft um sie herum förmlich inhalierte.

Just in diesem Moment wollte Hermine ihre Hände an seine Schultern legen und sich gegen ihn stemmen, um ihn von sich runter zu hieven, doch da löste sich Malfoy schon von selbst von ihr. Er entfernte sich ein winziges Stück von ihr, sodass sich zwischen ihren Nasen vielleicht eine Entfernung von etwa einer Handkante befand. Ein süffisantes Grinsen breitete sich auf Malfoys Gesicht aus, als er Hermine anfeixte.

„So, Granger", schnarrte Malfoy in gewohnter Slytherin-Manier, „wie gefiel Dir das?"  
Hermine hatte hunderte Antworten parat. Von „gar nicht" über „Oh Gott, Du solltest Mundspray benutzen" bis „Hey, das war meine Art, Dich fertig zu machen - such Dir deine eigene Variante!". Dennoch zog sie es vor, sich angewidert mit dem Ärmel ihres Pullis über den Mund zu fahren. Mehrmals. Doch der salzige Geschmack verschwand nicht so schnell. Sie feuchtete ihre Lippen behutsam an, in der Hoffnung, den Geschmack und das Gefühl von Malfoy auszulöschen, ohne dass allzu viel von Malfoys Bakterien und Keimen in ihren Mund gelangten.

„Überleg die das nächste Mal vorher, wem Du deine Muggel-Lippen ins Gesicht drückst!"

Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Hermine ordnete ihre Gedanken. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Ihr Erzfeind seit vielen Jahren. Hatte ihr gerade aufgelauert, sie in einen Seitenkorridor gezogen und ihr dann brutal seine Lippen aufgezwungen. Gut, das war fast berechtigt, immerhin hatte sie ihm dasselbe angetan – aber danach einen Spruch loszulassen, dass er sich von ihren ‚Muggel-Lippen' belästigt fühlte… meine Güte, wäre es dann nicht sehr viel sinnvoller gewesen, sich von Hermine fernzuhalten und nicht auch noch eine neuerliche Kontaktaufnahme zu erzwingen?

Das war doch… das… also… das war... das war wie mit einer furchtbaren Angst vor Spinnen in den dunklen Wald in Aragogs Grotte zu rennen!

Nun, Malfoy schien mit sich zufrieden zu sein. Viel zu zufrieden. Und das ginge Hermine gewaltig gegen den Strich. Sie ließ sich nicht länger eingeschüchtert an die Wand pressen. Sie richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und ihre Haare standen wild und kraus in alle Richtungen ab, was ihre Bedrohlichkeit noch einmal steigerte. Ihre Augen blitzten brennend und es fehlte nicht viel, bis kleine Funken der Abscheu heraus gestoben wären.

„Malfoy, du widerliches, kleines… argh, wie bescheuert bist Du eigentlich?! Falls es Dir entgangen sein sollte, hast Du meine ‚Muggel-Lippen' gerade ganz von alleine in dein Gesicht befördert!" Hermines Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, während sie Malfoy anherrschte. Jede Silbe spie Verachtung aus. Jeder Buchstabe triefte vor Abscheu. Hermine bebte förmlich vor Hass.

„Granger, Granger, Granger", tadelte Draco Hermine genüsslich und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich bin kein Idiot. Ich bin nicht wie der Wieseljunge oder das Narbengesicht. ICH weiß, was ich tue!"

Selbstbewusst wandte sich Draco von Hermine ab, schritt aus dem Seitenkorridor, bog dann in den Hauptkorridor ein, dass sein Umhang nur so hinter ihm her wehte und eine Gruppe Zweitklässler, durch die er einfach hindurch stolzierte, ihm verdutzt nachsah. Nicht minder verdutzt schaute auch Hermine drein. Wenn man das, was er gerade gesagt hatte, für bare Münze nahm und eins zu eins zusammen zählen konnte… Ein kalter Schauder lief Hermine über den Körper. Nachdem Malofy nun also ihrem Blick mit wehendem Mantel entschwunden war, raffte sie sich langsam dazu auf, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und schließlich in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Nachdem sie sich im Badezimmer ungefähr drei Mal ausgiebig die Zähne geputzt hatte und im Waschbecken nicht nur Zahnpastareste und Schaum sondern auch Blut gelandet war, da Hermine sich so energisch bemühte, ihren Mund und ihren Verstand wieder zu reinigen, schlüpfte Hermine wieder in ihr Bett.

Draußen schien noch die Sonne und blinzelte verdutzt durch's Fenster, als Hermine zu dieser ungewohnten Zeit bereits ins Bett schlich. Die Schmetterlinge flatterten draußen noch munter umher und der Klang weit entfernter Stimmen drang noch gedämpft vom See heran.

Hermine schloss schon fast krampfhaft die Augen, um sich nicht von dem Licht, das nicht einmal die Vorhänge ganz draußen halten konnten, stören zu lassen. Sie wälzte sich angestrengt und bemüht umher, um möglichst schnell weder in den Schlaf zu fallen. Ohne Decke war ihr zu kalt, mit Decke zu warm. Das Kissen war zu weich, die Matratze allein zu hart. Das Nachdenken machte ihr das Einschlafen schwer, nicht nachzudenken war langweilig. Was war das eigentlich für ein dämliches magisches Schloss, wenn es einem nicht mal das Einschlafen erleichtern konnte?!

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die sich Hermine herumgeworfen hatte, fielen ihr endlich die Augen zu. Sie döste schwerfällig ein und fand sich nach großer Anstrengung in einem Traum wieder.

Sie lief durch einen Wald, der aus riesigen Pilzen, die weit in den Himmel ragten, bestand. Weiß und faserig waren sie, so schien es, seit Jahrhunderten gen Himmel gewachsen. Der Himmel selbst schien, statt des üblichen Blaus, in verschiedenen Rosatönen gefärbt zu sein. Unter den weiten Schirmen der Pilze tummelten sich Insekten, die weit über Hermines Kopf summten und surrten. Aufgrund der Entfernung flogen sie nur als winzige Pünktchen, die sich schwarz vor den grauweißen Pilzen absetzten, und Hermine frug sich, wie groß sie wohl sein mussten, dass sie sie noch erkennen konnte, obwohl sie so weit weg waren.

Unter ihren Füßen raschelte feuchtes Gras, das üppig kreuz und quer wuchs und von einem so satten Grün war, dass es fast schon utopisch aussah. Vereinzelt sprossen wuchernde Blumen, deren Blüten größer als Hermines Faust waren. Farbenfrohe Schmetterlinge umspielten vielfältig die Flora der Lichtung, auf der sich Hermine befand. Mit offenem Mund staunte sie um sich herum.

Sie tat einige Schritte in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung. Ab und zu vernahm sie ein leises Geräusch, das so schnell verklang, wie es ertönt war – dann wandte sie sich schnell in die Richtung, aus der es zu kommen schien, doch schon war es wieder verschwunden, als wäre es nie dort gewesen.

Das hier mochte ja ein ganz eindrucksvoller Traum sein, aber es war bestimmt nicht das, was Hermine wollte. Es fehlte etwas. Jemand. Da hatte sie sich so viel Mühe gegeben, einzuschlafen, und dann das. Großartig. Ganz toll. Ihre einzige, kleine Hoffnung blieb, dass das leise, ständig auftauchende und verschwindende Geräusch, das kleine Geraschel, vielleicht von den Schritten oder gar von dem wehendem Umhang Snapes her rührte.

Nach einer Weile des ratlosen Umsehens beschloss Hermine, dass es wohl das Klügste wäre, einfach an einer Stelle zu verweilen. Sie atmete ein. Sie atmete aus. Ab und an ein Rascheln. Das Geräusch von Grashalmen, die vereinzelt umknickten. Hermine fühlte sich, als versuche sie, das Gras wachsen zu hören. Doch langsam, sehr langsam, wurde das Geräusch hoch frequentierter. Es kam näher. Es umkreiste sie schleichend.

Normalerweise hätte sich Hermine vermutlich gefürchtet. Doch bei ihr war seit Wochen schon nichts mehr normal. Normalerweise würde sie auch nicht einfach nachmittags ins Bett kriechen, um sich ihren Träumen hinzugeben! Normalerweise würde sie Malfoy nicht einfach einen Kuss aufzwingen. Normalerweise würde Malfoy ihr auch nicht einfach einen Kuss aufzwingen.

Hermine schloss die Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. Es näherte sich. Bitte, lass es Snape sein. Zwei schnelle Schritte rechts von ihr. Es musste einfach Snape sein. Ein schleifendes Geräusch in ihrem Nacken. Wovon sollte sie denn sonst träumen? Das Geräusch zischenden Atems vor ihr. Es musste Snape sein! Die Geräusche waren ganz nah. Hermine schwankte, ob sie die Augen kurz öffnen sollte, um zu linsen, was sich ihr da näherte, doch etwas hielt sie davon ab. Außerdem war sie sich so sicher, dass es sich um Snape handelte, der ihr da auflauerte, dass sie auch gar keine Notwendigkeit darin sah, sich darüber zu vergewissern.

Gerade noch spürte Hermine einen heißen Hauch in ihrem Nacken, da legte sich plötzlich eine Hand auf ihre Augen und eine über ihren Mund. Das kam ihr seltsam bekannt vor. Mit einem Ruck wurde sie nach hinten gerissen und hart gegen einen kühlen, Brustkorb geworfen. Ihr Hinterkopf schmerzte kurz und pochend, als sie gegen die festen Rippen prallte. Die Hand, die sich über ihre Augen gelegt hatte, löste sich und wurde auf ihrer Schulter platziert, um Hermine fest an den Körper des Handbesitzers gepresst zu halten. Der salzige Geschmack auf Hermines Lippen kam ihr nur allzu bekannt vor.

Als sie hochblickte, sah sie Malfoy, der hinter ihr stand und sie fest an sich geklammert hielt. Er setzte sein spitzes Kinn auf ihre Schulter und weißblonde Strähnen seines Haares streichelten ihren schlanken Hals. Nun nahm Malfoy auch seine Hand von Hermines Mund und legte sie an ihr Kinn. Seine spindeldürren Finger fühlten sich schwer auf ihrer Haut an. Als wäre ihre Haut aus Papier und seine Finger könnten sie jederzeit mit Leichtigkeit einreißen oder zerfetzen. Sie führte sein Gesicht näher an seins, indem er ihr Kinn anhob. Sie waren sich schon wieder – wie in letzter Zeit viel zu häufig – gefährlich nah.

Schweißgebadet schreckte Hermine hoch. Malfoy. Malfoy. Warum ausgerechnet Malfoy? Warum konnte es nicht Snape sein?

Und dann auch noch so ein wirrer Traum…

Hermine erschauderte, als sie an das dachte, was sie in ihrem Traum erlebt hatte. Ein rascher Blick aus dem Fenster versicherte ihr, dass sie nicht besonders lange geschlafen haben konnte. Mit einem schnellen Kopfschütteln versuchte sie, die Erlebnisse einfach abzuschütteln.


End file.
